Seth's Story
by iLoveYouStar
Summary: Just a werewolf story. Follow Seth from loosing his dad, to phasing, and imprinting on Paul's younger sister. Follow their relationship develop from Freshmen to Senior year. C'mon give it a chance, promise you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

Notes- There is no Jacob and Bella. I'm thinking of making him imprint on another girl, but right now who knows. Plus Edward did not leave, so yeah.

**"Just get it in your thick head! Dad's dead!" Leah yelled at me. **

**I looked at the ground, unable to face my older sister.**

**"Leah! Leave him alone," Mom hissed at her.**

**I stood there.**

**I didn't even know what to feel at the moment.**

**Hurt?**

**Anger?**

**Sadness?**

**"Maybe he'd still be here! If you hadn't gone to play with your stupid friends, and gone with him!" Leah hissed at me when Mom walked out of the waiting room.**

**"How is this my fault!" I yelled at Leah.**

**"Please, we ask you lower your voices," the front desk lady glared.**

**Leah didn't say anything anymore, and insted went to sit down.**

**I couldn't calm down. I began to feel out of control. My dad was **_**dead**_**. How did this happen? Maybe it was just a stupid dream I'd wake up from. I'd seen him this morning, just this morning.**

**I'll remember what he told me today forever, the last time I spoke to him.**

**'Dad, I'll see you later,' I called to him.**

**'Brady's?' He asked.**

**'Yeah, see you later,' I called to him.**

**'Bye, Seth,' Dad called back.**

**Nothing more. Never would I hear his voice again.**

**Never**

**I just didn't understand why I couldn't calm down, I felt so overraged.**

**"Seth, I-," Leah began.**

**"Just shut up, and leave me alone," I told her, through my teeth.**

**I walked out of the hospital , to anywhere.**

**I walked around until I was near the reservation, not thinking. I felt warm, just to warm. Maybe I was getting sick. **

**After minutes of walking around, my rage became to much for my own body. **

**Everything ran through my head at that moment.**

**Leah's anger , and accusation.**

**Dad's death.**

**Mom's pain.**

**I felt the rage rip through my like when gasoline meets fire.**

**I closed my eyes, and when I opened them I couldn't believe them.**

_**I started to hear voices in my head, the voices of guys from around the rez.**_

_**'Yeah, I just can't feel nothing but guilt. We let the leech go right through us, straight to Harry!' One growled.**_

_**What was happening? Was this a really bad dream?**_

_**'What the fuck? Who just phased? Jared, I swear if it's one of your jokes again, you'll be sorry,' a second voice growled.**_

_**'What? Huh? I can't think straight!' I thought to myself, more like outloud at the moment.**_

_**'It's Seth Clearwater!' The same first voice growled.**_

_**'What? No! He's like fifteen!' The second voice growled along.**_

_**'Dude, I think we're just freaking him out more, go get Sam,' The first voice called.**_

_**'What! Why me!' The second voice growled.**_

_**'Paul just go!' The first voice growled.**_

_**'Fuck you Embry,' Paul snickered.**_

_**'Just go,' Embry growled, frustrated.**_

_**I was so caught up in their conversation, I'd forgotten about my present situation. At that moment I remembered them.**_

_**Paul Meraz and Emrby Call.**_

_**'Didn't take a genius to figure that one out,' Paul said.**_

_**After a few minutes I could no longer hear Paul.**_

_**'Hey,' Embry said.**_

_**'Hi?' I answered.**_

_**'Look what-,' I bregan.**_

_**'Just try to calm down Seth, Sam will be here soon,' Embry told me.**_

_**I tried to calm down, looked around.**_

_**After a few minutes I felt something. I rememberd earlier, the feeling Paul had had when I had phased.**_

_**'Seth? Are you serious?' Sam's deep voice boomed.**_

_**'Oh, yeah,' Embry said.**_

_**'Look, just try to calm down, it won't be easy, but it'll make things easier,' Sam told me.**_

_**I tried for about what seemed like forever, just around an hour to calm myself down.**_

**"Here," Sam said, as he threw me a pair of shorts. **

**It's when I realized I was completely naked. I put the shorts on without hestiation.**

**"You're probably wondering what's going on," Sam told me.**

**I nodded.**

**"As you remember from the legends, their is magic in our blood, and this seems like proof," Sam told me.**

**"Shapeshifters," I said.**

**"Yeah, just like the ones your dad use to tell us," Sam said.**

**"Did he know?" I asked.**

**"About us, yes," Sam answered.**

**"So basicly just like the legends say, this is my fate," I told him.**

**"You're not alone in this," he said.**

**"I know there's Paul, and Embry," I told him.**

**"Yeah, Jared and Jacob too. You remember why we would dissapear for weeks, because of this," he told me.**

**"Is this why you broke up with Leah?" I asked.**

**"It's part of it," he said.**

**"So I can't go back to school?" I asked.**

**"Just until you can learn to control your temper," he said.**

**"If we're shapshifters, then **_**vampires **_**are real too?" I asked.**

**"Um, yeah. Your dad was killed by one of them," he said.**

**"So the whole heart attack was a cover?" I asked, anger thick in my voice.**

**"No, but it was part of it," he said.**

**"Are their any here in town?"**

**"Just the Cullens," he said.**

**"Oh, well I always knew they were to perfect," I told him.**

**"Yeah, but this isn't the only reason that I broke up with Leah, there is more to this being a 'werewolf' thing," he said.**

**"What more could there be?" I asked.**

**"It's called **_**imprinting.**_** I loved Leah, with all my heart, but when I saw Emily that didn't matter, because I knew she was the one," he said.**

**"How?" I asked.**

**"We can do this thing like I said **_**imprinting.**_** When we see the one meant for us, we imprint, we just know it's her, because we become tied to her in every way possible. She becomes our world, we live for that person," he said.**

**"That's why you're with Emily," I told him.**

**"Yeah, I just couldn't stay away from her, trust me I tried," he told me.**

**"I understand, it wasn't really a choice," I told him.**

**I closed my eyes.**

**"What about the Cullens?" I asked.**

**"They don't come on our land, so they hunt on animals, and we keep the treaty," he said.**

**"What **_**treaty**_**?" I asked.**

**"It's simple. They don't come on our land, and we don't bother them," he said.**

**"Was it one of them? The one that killed my dad?" I asked, anger running down my spine.**

**"That's another thing, you have to be able to control that, in order to resume your normal life," he began, " no it wasn't. You know Bella Swan, it's her the leech wanted. She was a nomad. Just one that wanted revenge," he finished.**

**"But, isn't Bella getting married to a Cullen?" I asked, disgust in my voice.**

**He nodded.**

**"Wow, well that's that," I said.**

**"You said my dad knew about you guys, does that mean my mom can't know either?" I asked.**

**"She's an exeption, she'll be taking your dad's place on the council," he said.**

**"The council? They know too?" I asked, yet again.**

**"Yeah, they have to know, this is a secret that isn't just yours," he said.**

**"So technicly we're a pack?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, I'm the alpha," he said.**

**"Why?"**

**"I was the first to phase, but it belongs to Jacob but he didn't want it," Sam said.**

**"Oh, I can understand," I said.**

**"It's getting late c'mon," he said.**

**"Do I go home?" I asked.**

**"Your mom knows, she'll help you through this, remember just to keep your temper low, and if you feel like you're about to explode don't give it a second through and run outside. Be careful, the whole pack is meeting tomorow here at noon okay? After the funeral?" He asked.**

**"Yes, I understand," I told him.**

**I started to walk home, and I noticed my body had changed. I was no longer skinny, I had muscle, I was warm, and I was taller. I didn't get tired, and walking barefoot didn't bother me at all. **

**I made my way home to find Leah waiting for me.**

**"Seth! You're home, I was worried, I'm sorry," she began to say, and approuched me.**

**I stepped back.**

**"Yeah, I just wanted to cool down," I told her.**

**"You must have been doing the extreme considering you only have shorts on," she began.**

**I shrugged.**

**"Seth, you're home. Just in time for dinner, I made you're favorite," she said stepping out of the kitchen.**

**"Thanks," I told her, heading for the food. I was hungry.**

**"What time is the funeral?" Leah asked , while serving herself food.**

**"Around ten," Mom said, hurt in her voice.**

**"It's okay, Mom," I told her.**

**She smiled at me, but it wasn't her real smiles.**

**After about four plates of food, I was still hungry.**

**"Dang Seth," Leah told me.**

**"I can't help it I'm hungry," I told her.**

**"Are you getting along well with the pack?" Mom asked.**

**"Yeah, but I mostly hung out with Sam," I told her.**

**"Sam's pack of stupid boys! You're hanging out with **_**him**_**?" Leah demanded.**

**"Yeah, so?" I questioned.**

**"Seth, are you serious!" She demanded once more.**

**She was pushing me, I could feel the heat going down my back.**

**I tried to put my anger on my food, and smashed my plate hard on the floor. **

**"Dammit Leah! I can hang out with who ever the hell I want! Just because he broke your heart doesn't mean he broke mine!" I screamed at her.**

**After that I went to my room to calm down.**

**I could hear the voices downstaires in shock.**

**"So aren't you going to say anything to him!" Leah asked my mom.**

**"He's going through a hard time right now," was Mom's reponse.**

**"So am I! And you don't see me smashing plates!" Leah said.**

**"Drop it Leah," Mom told her.**

**I could hear Leah march down the little hallway to her room.**

**I could hear her harsh whispers too.**

**"Whatever, of course Seth and Sam. Perfect little buddies now!" She hissed under her breath.**

**-Should I add more?-**


	2. Chapter 2

**That morning I woke up feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders. I got up showered and dressed for the funeral. I looked in the bathroom mirror , taking in my apperance. I looked taller than yesterday, my body ached, and I felt to tired to move. **

**I made my way downstaires , where Leah and Mom where already were. **

**"Are you ready son?" Mom asked.**

**"As ready as I'll ever be," I told her.**

**"Okay, c'mon," Mom said.**

**We made our way to the truck that still smelled of Dad, or maybe it was because I had extra strong smell now. We drove to the small church just at the edge of the rez. **

**I could already see the cars lined up there, along with the people. I reconized the pack, and their families. I looked over at Leah who was looking at Jane Emily's mom talking to Sam. She looked sad but I thought that meant it was time to move on. **

**We got out of the truck and moved towards the church.**

**"Hey," Jane said.**

**"Hi, thank you so much for coming," Mom told her sister.**

**"No need to thank me," Jane smiled.**

**"Hey, was it going?" Paul asked me.**

**"Fine?" I told him.**

**He rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant," he said, his voice annoyed.**

**"I haven't attcked anyone, if that's what you mean," I said.**

**He chuckled and went back to where people were begining to sit.**

**"Hey, I'm sorry," Jake said, giving me a hug.**

**"It's okay," I told him.**

**"We know it's going to be hard, going through this without your dad, but don't worry we're all going to help you," he smiled.**

**"Thanks, man," I half smiled.**

**"Seth, I'm truely sorry, you know we did everything we could," Sam apologized.**

**"I understand, don't worry," I reasured him.**

**I saw Leah watching us from the corner of her eye.**

**"I take it that she isn't taking our 'friendship' very well," he said.**

**"Na, it's okay. I told her to get over it," I said.**

**After that the funeral began and we all sat down inside the church.**

**Quil Sr. gave his speech first, then Billy, and at last Mom. They all told their stories, and I was supirsed when Sam went up.**

**I saw Leah snicker when he did.**

**"Harry was a great man, he helped me alot when their was no one else. He was a great father figure that will be missed," Sam said.**

**After that we went outback where the tumbstone was already in place. **

**'**_**Harry William Clearwater'**_

_**'December , 16, 1954 - July 15, 2010'**_

_**'He leaves behind a beloved family who will miss him terribly'**_

_**'Rest In Peace Harry'**_

**They began lowering the coffin where my dad was inside the ground. I felt my tear roll down my cheek, but my overheated body quickly made it dissapear. Today my new life started, a life I really didn't want , but it was my fate.**

**After the funeral I needed to go over to where Sam had told me to meet him.**

**"Hey, Mom I'm gonna head out with Sam," I told her.**

**I saw Leah's jaw tighten.**

**"Of course, you are," she hissed so lowly I was suprised I could hear it.**

**"Okay, be careful," she told me, hugging me.**

**"Yeah, don't worry," I told her.**

**I went home and changed out of my suit and into basketball shorts, and an old jersey.**

**"Well , well. If it isn't the pup," Jared joked when he saw me.**

**"Hey," I said, cracking a smile.**

**"He's so young, hard to believe," Jake said.**

**"Yeah, but what can we do," Embry said.**

**"Hey, don't you think since Seth phased that Quil is close?" Paul asked.**

**"Yeah, it's possible," Sam said.**

**"Okay, now back to business. Seth being a werewolf isn't all fun and jokes, there are the serious things. We take turns running patrols around the rez just to secure the safetly of the tribe, and of course you must always be ready to take off. In case of an emergency, but since you're the youngest it would be best if you sit out for a while," Sam said.**

**I had to sit out! My eyes widened in disapointment. **

**"Just for while," Jacob said, taking in my expression.**

**"Of course, just in a few weeks you'll have to start school, so you must learn to control you're temper," Embry said.**

**"How long did you take you guys?" I asked.**

**"Five weeks," Embry said.**

**"Seven weeks," Paul said.**

**"Three weeks," Sam said.**

**"Four weeks," Jared said.**

**"Five weeks?" Jacob said, unsure.**

**"So I'll be ready, around when school starts?" I asked.**

**"You should be," Jared said.**

**"Okay, moving on. Patrol," Sam said.**

**Everyone groaned.**

**"Jared, Embry, and Paul have it weeknights and early weekend mornings, I , Jacob, and now you have it week mornings, and weekend nights, it's not hard, and sometimes we switch," Sam said.**

**"So, mine starts like tomorrow morning?" I asked.**

**Jake nodded.**

**"What time?" I asked.**

**"4a.m. to 10 a.m. then 7p.m. to 2a.m. okay?" Sam asked.**

**I nodded.**

**"Okay, let's head home, it's going to rain," Embry said.**

**The next weeks went by fast, and soon I could control my anger better and better each passing day. **

**.**

**"Seth, get up. We're going to Forks," Leah shook me.**

**"Huh? Why?" I asked.**

**"I need to go get some stuff, c'mon get up!" She yelled.**

**Before we headed I went over to Paul's to see if he would trade patrol with me, just for the morning.**

**Knock, knock.**

**"Seth! Hi, how have you been?" Miss Meraz asked.**

**"Better everyday, is Paul home?" I asked.**

**"He's coming down soo, just wait inside," she smiled.**

**"Thank you, Miss Meraz," I smiled.**

**"Seth! You know you can call me Scarlet," Scarlet smiled.**

**I smiled back.**

**I sat down to wait on Paul's lazy ass.**

**"Ally! C'mon, you're going to be late for your game ," Scarlet yelled.**

**Ally? Her daughter, that's right.**

**I heard the girl coming down the staires seconds later. Her dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with her bangs over her face, already in her uniform, and with Paul behind her.**

**They looked alike, you could tell they were related in seconds.**

**"Seth, I haven't seen you in a while, how are you doing?" Ally asked walking over to me.**

**I got up , and looked at her.**

**My eyes met hers.**

**Everything changed.**

**My heart stopped.**

**I felt like I could never look away, never.**

_I impinted on Ally Meraz._

**Paul's SISTER!**

**I saw Paul suck in a breath, but didn't look mad. I could see it in his eyes.**

**'It's Okay, I can't stop it from happening,' that's what his eyes said.**

**"I've been good, and you?"I asked her.**

**"Fine, it's just that I know it feels, ya'know loosing a dad," she told me.**

**"Thanks, I appreciate it," I smiled at her.**

**She smiled back.**

**She gave me a quick hug and headed out with her mom.**

**I looked at her as she left.**

**Her dark dark almost black straight hair, her tan skin, her deep brown eyes, and her black jersey. Meraz number ten. **

**"You imprinted, on my **_**little **_**sister," Paul broke the silence.**

**"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I told him.**

**"I guess I can't stop it either way," he told me.**

**I looked down.**

**"In a way it's better, because now she can know everything," Paul smiled.**

**"I'm not going to tell her," I said.**

**"What! Why?" He demanded.**

**"I want to get to know her, I don't care how long it takes, I want her to fall for the real me. Not for some freaky werewolf connection," I told him.**

**He was quiet for a few seconds.**

**"Yeah, I understand, but you better fight hard for her, 'cause remember she's a **_**Meraz**_** and we don't give in easily," he smirked.**

**"Trust me, I plan to," I smiled.**

**That night when I got on Patrol , I could not believe it.**

_**"Seth, we heard the good news," Jared joked.**_

_**"Seriously, a Meraz?" Embry laughed.**_

_**"Yeah, whatever," I told them.**_

_**"Sam wasn't on patrol today, so you better tell him," Jared said.**_

_**"Yeah, okay," I said.**_

_**"Congrats, she's a nice girl, has some temper, but she's alright," Embry smiled.**_

_**"Mhm," I said.**_

_**"He can't even talk, he's dazzled," Jared laughed.**_

_**I could hear them both, howling with laughter.**_

_**"Okay! I get it," I said.**_

_**"You know we're going to give you a really hard time," Jared joked.**_

_**"Gee, I can hardly wait," I said, sarcasm coating my words.**_

**Later that night after patrol , I headed out to First beach to sort it out, I'd found her my soul mate, the one.**

**I looked at the beach, and imagined what she was going.**

**Ally Meraz. I couldn't believe it had been **_**her.**_** Out of so many girls, it was her. **

**(Just imagine **_**My Love By Sia **_** while Seth's at the beach thinking)**

**Later that night when I got home, I called Sam.**

**"Seth?" He answered.**

**"Yeah, um. I imprinted," I whispered like if it was sacred.**

**"Really? That's great. Who is she?" He asked.**

**"She's... Paul's sister," I told him.**

**"Ally! Wow, fate works in wonders," he said, laughter thick in his voice.**

**"Yeah, well I don't plan to tell her, I wan to get to know her, so she can fall for **_**me**_**," I told him.**

**"You better fight hard for her, afterall she is a -," Sam began.**

**"Meraz! Like I haven't heard enough of that today," I said.**

**"You know everyone is going to give you a hard time, after all she's Paul's sister," Sam chuckled.**

**"Ha, ha, so funny," I said, sarcasm coating my voice.**

**"It's great new kid, now let's get some sleep," Sam said.**

**"Yes, sir," I smiled.**

**"Haha, bye," Sam said , before he hung up.**

**"Was that Sam?" Leah asked.**

**"Yeah, it was. It's like 40 past 2. What are you doing up?" I asked her.**

**"I was waiting... for you," she answered, timidly.**

**"Why?" I asked.**

**"To talk," she said.**

**"Okay?" I said, making my way to the couch.**

**She sat beside me, and let her long hair make a curtian between us.**

**"I'm not getting any younger here, Leah," I said.**

**"Why are you suddenly best friends with Sam! You knew what he did to me! How can you Seth? How!" She rushed out fast.**

**"I know he hurt you Leah, but he's helping me through some serious stuff right now, and I need him," I told her.**

**"But, why?" She cried.**

**"Leah, I wish I could tell you, but I can't. It's not that I don't trust you it's that you're just not safe knowing," I told her.**

**"Safe! I'm three years older than you!" She yelled.**

**"Shush! You'll wake up Mom," I told her.**

**"Besides, there are things better left not spoken about," I told her, heading to my room.**


	3. Chapter 3

Note- Jacob is already out of school.

**The next morning I woke up estatic, more than happy, I just couldn't believe I had **_**imprined.**_** I jumped out of bed to shower and get ready for patrol , that Sam had given me. It was going to ran lightly so I was going to run the north side a little early.**

**"Hi , Mom," I smiled at her, as I made my to the kitchen.**

**"Hello? What's got you so happy today?" She smiled.**

**"I imprinted," I smirked.**

**"Seth! That's wonderful news," she said, as she hugged me.**

**"Yeah," I smiled.**

**"Who is she?" Mom asked.**

**"Ally Meraz," I said.**

**"She's a nice girl," Mom said, turning back to the stove.**

**"Who's a nice girl?" Leah asked, coming out of her room.**

**"Not you," I joked.**

**"Ha, ha," she snorted.**

**"I gotta head out," I said, scarfing down the hot breakfast Mom had barely put out.**

**"Slow down there," Mom joked.**

**"Let me guess, Sam's?" Leah hissed.**

**"Yep," I said.**

**"It's really cold outside, to cold for just shorts and a jersey," Leah told me, anger coating her voice.**

**"You worry about yourself and I'll worry about myself," I told her.**

**"Mom!" Leah yelled.**

**Mom just shook her head.**

**"See you guys," I called out.**

**I headed towards Sam's house, where I'd meet Embry to patrol with.**

**"Look the pup's here," Jared smiled.**

**"Guys, leave him alone," Leah said, walking over to me.**

**She gave me a hug.**

**"Finally, someone I can reach," she joked.**

**I laughed. **

**"Is Embry here yet?" I asked her.**

**"He should be here pretty soon," she told me, offering me something I couldn't refuse anymore : Food.**

**"So, how's the whole Ally thing going?" Emily asked.**

**"Good, I haven't seen her since yesterday," I told her.**

**"Ah, I see," Emily said.**

**"It's okay, I'm here," Embry's cocky voice boomed, with a smirk.**

**"It's about time," I said.**

**"Yeah, yeah. C'mon let's go," he said.**

**I followed him outside to the woods.**

**We phased and went deeper in the woods.**

_**"Um, I'll take the north, you take the south," Embry said.**_

_**"Okie, dokie," I said.**_

_**"So how's the whole Ally thing going?" He asked.**_

_**"Good, I want to see her," I admitted.**_

_**"Then go?" He said.**_

_**"I want too, really bad, but it doesn't feel like the right choice," I said.**_

_**"Just pretend you're going to go see Paul," he said.**_

_**"Um, maybe later," I said.**_

_**'Chicken,' Embry said.**_

_**"I can hear you," I said.**_

_**"I'm just joking," Embry laughed.**_

_**After a few minutes of silence, Embry started to hum.**_

_**"What song is that?" I asked.**_

_**"I don't know? Paul was humming it last night," he said.**_

_**"It's catchy," I said.**_

_**"I know," he laughed.**_

_**"When do you start school?" He asked.**_

_**"In just a few weeks," I replied.**_

_**"What do you feel for her?" He asked.**_

_**"Ally?" I asked.**_

_**"Yeah, like the relationship," he said.**_

_**"I feel attracted to her, but she needs a friend I feel it, so that's what I'll be," I said.**_

_**Anything for her.**_

**Time passes, so slowly sometimes. The first weeks went by slow, and I wanted to see Ally, but I kept my distance. Leah was begining to get annoying with her 'Of course you're going to Sam's!' , or 'Are you in love with him now too?'. I was really considering moving out at this point. **

**Today was Sunday and tomorrow would be my first day of high school. Great. As if starting high school isn't bad enough, try starting it was a new werewolf. That night I began to stuff my bookbag for the early morning, we all had to switch patrols for the school year. Only Embry, Jake, **_**Leah**_** ,Jared, and I would be attending, and Quil but we were still waiting on him to phase. **

**"Seth, you sure you can do this?" Mom asked, coming in my room.**

**"Yeah, I feel good about this," I told her.**

**"Just call me if you need to come home," she smiled.**

**"Okay, thanks Mom," I smiled.**

**I went to bed early, eager for the circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep, because of patrol to be unnoticedable.**

_**Beep.**_

_**Beep.**_

_**Beep.**_

_**Beep.**_

**I opened my eyes and slowly got up. I showered and got dressed quickly. I made my way into the kitchen where Leah was already having breakfast.**

**"Hey, freshman," she greeted.**

**"Sup," I told her, slaming my bag on the table.**

**She simply rolled her eyes, and went back to eating.**

**"Hurry up, it's almost time to go," she told me, while I got some breakfast.**

**I nodded, and ate my breakfast with fast bites.**

**"Are we walking?" I asked.**

**"Yeah," she said.**

**We started towards the school, that was pretty close to my house. We walked through the doors just like normal.**

**"Freshmeat," Jared joked walking over to us with Kim.**

**"At your service," I joked.**

**"You know what they say, the freshman boys are the cutest," Kim smiled, pinching my cheek.**

**Jared pouted at her.**

**She just laughed.**

**"C'mon guys, let's go get our schedule," Leah told us.**

**I walked over to the freshmen line.**

**"Name?" The teacher asked.**

**"Seth Clearwater," I told her.**

**"My gosh, I hardly reconized you Seth," Miss Con smiled.**

**"Yes," I smiled, getting my schedule.**

**:Homeroom, Smith, Deborah.**

**1st Period. Math: Kenner, James.**

**2nd Period. History: Ferns, Hope.**

**3rd Period. (Optional) Art: Hardy, Sadey.**

**4th Period. English : Cooper, Hana.**

**5th Period. Lunch.**

**6th Period. Senior combined class: Noble, David.**

**Great spending the last of the day with Jared , Embry, and Leah.**

**I walked into homeroom full of seniors, juniors, sophmores, and lastly freshman. Gosh, I never thought I'd miss middle school.**

**I made my way inside and sat down. I could hear the girls whisper.**

**"Oh, my gosh. It's Seth Clearwater, he's only 15, but look at him," Jada gasped.**

**"Well, he did play alot of sports in middle school," Cora added.**

**"That's true," Jada said.**

**After homeroom I made my way to my math class, getting all those stares from girls.**

**I walked in and sat down at a desk, while I waited on the teacher.**

**I looked around the classroom , when I smelled her. My eyes widened as I smelled her getting closer, and closer.**

**"Hi," Ally smiled at me, while sitting beside me.**

**"Hey," I smiled back.**

**I was nervous? Wow, I was whipped.**

**"You're taking this class to," she smiled.**

**"Yeah, what did you choose for you're free class?" I asked her, my voice kind of shaky.**

**"Art," she said.**

**"Ohh, really? Me to," I told her.**

**"Looks like you're stuck with me for two classes," she joked.**

**"Ugh, great. Just my luck," I joked. I couldn't of been happier. **

**"Yes," she smiled.**

**I looked over at her, she was getting her things out.**

**"What are you doing?" I asked.**

**"Getting paper out to take notes?" She said.**

**Notes?**

**"Better get those ears cleaned," she joked.**

**Math passed by so slow, but it was okay I was happy.**

**"So, what's it like having Paul for a brother?" I asked her, when free time came.**

**"It's okay, other than his temper," she laughed.**

**I laughed.**

**"What's it like having Leah for a sister?" She asked.**

**"Eh," I shrugged.**

**"Well that's nice," she laughed.**

**"I love Leah, but something," I rolled my eyes.**

**"Yeah, I hear you," she said.**

**"What did you get for example five?" I asked.**

**"Y equals negative 5 over 6 and positve 6," she smiled.**

**"How?" I asked.**

**"Seth, c'mon we learned this in 8th grade," she smiled.**

**"Really? I don't remember," I laughed.**

**"Boys," she shook her head.**

**"Well, don't I feel offended," I laughed.**

**She started to laugh, I liked hearing her laugh.**

**"Okay, seriously back to work," Ally smiled.**

**"Are you going to play soccer this year? Ya'know for school?" I asked.**

**"I don't know, this year the high school is combining us with Forks' team, and Paul's going to apply to be assistent coach. And trust me he doesn't like to loose," she said.**

**"Knowing Paul, that isn't a suprise," I smiled.**

**"Dang, this class is already over, it went by fast," Ally said, shocked?**

**"We talked alot," I told her.**

**"Yeah, I'll see you in art. Don't worry, I'll save you a seat," Ally smiled.**

**History seemed to last forever, I just couldn't wait for art, well for Ally really.**

**"Class dismissed," said.**

**I walked all the way to art with a huge lovesick puppy smile.**

**I saw Brady, and Collin waiting for me, at a table.**

**It's when I realized I still had my earphones in that I had been listening to in History.**

**"Hey," I said, as I sat down.**

**"Hi, how was history?" Ally asked.**

**"Boring, I was hearing music," I told her, no shame in my voice.**

**"Ha, me too," Collin smiled.**

**"Okay, since today is the first day, I'd like to see what you guys can do so please get a paper, and a paintbox. Paint something you like, this should only take three days," smiled.**

**We all sat down looking at our blank pieces of paper.**

**"I'm going to draw soccer," Ally announced.**

**"Shocker," Brady joked.**

**"I'll draw my dirtbike," I said.**

**"You have a dirtbike?" Ally asked.**

**"Yeah, you should come over so I an give you a ride," I smiled.**

**"Sounds great," she smiled.**

**"You know Amy?" Brady asked.**

**"Bitchy Amy, or shy Amy?" Collin asked.**

**"Shy," Brady said.**

**"Yeah, what about her?" Ally asked.**

**"You think she likes me?" He asked.**

**"I don't think she goes for airheads," Ally joked.**

**Collin and I laughed.**

**"Funny coming from one," Brady chuckled.**

**Then I heard a **_**THUMP**_** under the table.**

**Brady sucked in a breath through his teeth.**

**"Ha, yeah mess with the soccer player under the table," Collin laughed.**

**"As I was saying," Brady said, annoyed.**

**"Isn't she going out with Frankie?" I asked.**

**"Na, he moved," Collin said.**

**"Doubt such a nice girl would go for the trouble maker, but then again," I said.**

**"We'll see, we'll see," Brady smiled.**

**"Look at this masterpiece," Collin bragged.**

**"It looks like my brother's hand writing," Ally laughed.**

**"For your information, it's a obsticle course, not that you would know," Collin said.**

**"Yeah, takes a genuis to figure that one out," Brady and I laughed.**

**"You guys are so immature," Ally said, shaking her head.**

**"Aren't you like the youngest one here?" Collin asked her.**

**"How old are you?" Brady asked him.**

**"15, just turned this June," Collin smiled.**

**"I'm 15 too, and I turned that in April," Ally smirked.**

**"Seth?" Brady asked.**

**"15, January," I smiled at Ally.**

**"15, May," Brady smiled at Collin.**

**"It's okay, you can still hang out with the older kids," Ally cooed at Collin.**

**"Fuc-, I mean be nice Ally," Collin said, blushing with anger.**

**I chuckled.**

**"How's Leah?" Collin asked.**

**"She's fine," I said.**

**"After all that happened to her, I'm happy to hear," Brady said.**

**Ally nodded.**

**"I mean yeah, I feel bad for her, but I just wish she'd move on," I said.**

**"What? Why?" Ally asked.**

**"Like I'm hanging out with Sam and his friends, and she acts like if I'm dating him. Like 'Oh, Sam's again!'," I said.**

**"Dang," Brady said.**

**"Well you're not? Right?" Collin asked.**

**Brady and Ally laughed.**

**I looked at him annoyed.**

**"What? No, I'm just giving an example," I said.**

**"Oh, I was worried there for a second, considering I'm sitting right next to you," Collin said.**

**"I'm suprised you're in advanced math," Ally said.**

**"I'm suprised you're being quiet," Collin said.**

**"Okay, okay, We know you guys like each other, but woah there," Brady laughed.**

**"Yeah, she knows she wants me," Collin smirked.**

**Was I jealous?**

**Yes, yes I was.**

**Ally rolled her eyes.**

**"Yeah, you know it Brady. Since I'm practicly throwing myself at him," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.**

**Brady and I started to laugh.**

**"Okay, let's start to clean up guys," the teacher told us.**

**"Classes with you guys go by fast," Ally said.**

**It was fast, and not enough time with her.**

**"Yep," I said.**

**We made our way to the sink to clean our paint trays. **

**"Look, my hands are like some maroon color," Collin said.**

**"Gee, I think that happens when you wash your hands in paint," Ally said.**

**Collin looked at her, and then her white long sleeved shirt.**

**He put one extended hand on her back and she tensed up.**

**"Collin, I swear if there was paint on your hand," she hissed.**

**He didn't speak.**

**"Aw, c'mon Al it was a joke," he smiled.**

**He just shook her head.**

**"Collin, Collin. What am I going to do about you?"She asked, half laughing half annoyed.**

**"Here," he laughed, writing his name under the hand print.**

**I was getting jealous again, another male writing on my imprint.**

**I coughed back a growl.**

**"Here," Collin said ,passing us the paint brush.**

**So we put our names to, mine the biggest.**

**English dragged on forever, it just didn't get my attention anymore.**

**All I could think of was Ally.**

**Her sweet voice, and funny personality.**

**After English I made my way to the cafeteria with Brady.**

**"Food, food, food," he hummed.**

**We made our way through the lunch line getting as much food as possible.**

**We sat down at the far end of a table, away from the gossipers.**

**"I think Collin likes Ally," Brady said.**

**"What? Why?" I asked, my mouth full of chicken.**

**"'Cause he's so nice to her," he said.**

**"That doesn't really mean anything," I said.**

**"Yeah, maybe I'm drawing to false conclutions Seth."**

**"Wow, those are some big words."**

**"Haha, not."**

**"So Tell me about Leah."  
**

**"Dude, that's gross."**

**"What?"**

**"You like **_**my sister**_**."**

**"She's pretty hot."**

**"Ew."**

**"You're just saying that because you're related to her."**

**"Well, duh!"**

**"Okay, let's move on."**

**"Yeah," I said.**

**"What did you do this summer?" He asked.**

**"Huh?" I asked.**

**"You changed," he said.**

**"I worked out... with the guys," I lied.**

**"Hard, I can tell," he said.**

**"Yeah, I went Mayweather over night," I laughed.**

**"You can say that again," I laughed.**

**After lunch I made my way to 's class.**

**"Pup," Jared joked halfway across the room.**

**Great, just great.**

**"Pup?" Leah asked him, as I approuched their desks.**

**"Yeah, 'cause he's the littlest," Jared said.**

**"Aw, I saw Ally's shirt," Embry said, to low for Leah to hear but not Jared.**

**They both howled in laughter.**

**"What's so funny?" Leah asked.**

**"Nothing," I said, annoyed.**

**"Okay, this class is about socialising with your peers, so today I want you to pair up for a book report," said.**

**Great.**

**"I pick the pup," Embry smiled.**

**"Whatever," I said.**

**Leah snorted and went away.**

**"Let's work in threes," Jared said.**

**"Yeah, okay," I said.**

**"What's the book?" Embry asked.**

**"Moby Dick," I said.**

**"**_**Dick**_**?" Jared asked.**

**"Guys, please I'm 15," I said, annoyed.**

**They started to laugh.**

**For guys that were already technicly 25 they were freakin' immature.**

**After school I waited for Leah outside for what seemed like **_**forver**_**.**

**"Leah, you're like 15 minutes late," I told her.**

**"So?" She said.**

**"I have to go see Sam," I told her.**

**"Yeah, whatever," she hissed.**

**The walk home was akward because she didn't talk to me, she just glared.**

**When I got home I tossed my things and changed to head to Sam's.**

**I didn't really answer Leah when she called after me, 'cause I didn't really care.**

**When I got there I saw Pau, damn this was going to be akward.**

**"Hi," I said , walking in.**

**"Hey," Emily, Sam, Jake, and Paul said.**

**"Ready?" Jake asked.**

**"Mhm," I said.**

**"How was school?" Sam asked.**

**"It was okay," I said.**

_**'Please don't bring up Ally,' I begged.**_

**"Did you see her?" Jake asked.**

**I felt the blood drain from my face, when Paul looked up.**

**"Yeah, I got some classes with her, we talked," I said, shaky voiced.**

**"Aw, that's nice," Emily smiled.**

**"Okay, okay let's go," Jake said, seeing my eyes.**

**"Thanks man, you saved me," I told him.**

**"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," he smiled.**

**"Look I'll take the north side, you take the west okay?" He asked.**

**"Sure," I said, making my way to phase, with Ally on my mind.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The weeks following that day were great, I had Ally with me that nothing else could top that. Other than my imprint, wolf dutties were always there, even if I tried my best to ignore them. The Leah thing was still there and showed no signs of leaving. Sam was still making me stay out of the action, it was always ' You're to little, or you're not expierenced yet'. Always. Today the whole pack was running patrol, because it was one of those days Sam wanted us to have, so we could get use to each other.**

_**Everyone was thinking together but separated at the same time.**_

_**Talk about a killer headache. **_

_**After a while I let out a yawn that I soon regreted.**_

_**"So, how's Ally?" Jake asked.**_

_**If I was in human form I would have been red, especiely when I felt Paul focusing his attention on me.**_

_**"Good," I said, casually.**_

_**"Any progress?" Jared asked, in his cocky voice.**_

_**"Um, we're just friends, I like it like that," I said, my voice cracking.**_

_**"So, is that the only thing you guys are going to be?" Embry said, smiling.**_

_**"No, I mean yes. I don't know," I rushed out.**_

_**"Guys, leave him alone," Sam said.**_

_**"So you don't think of her 'that way'?" Jared asked, laughing.**_

_**I didn't answer, I couldn't especialy with Paul here.**_

_**"I see her as a friend," I said.**_

_**"Just that?" Jacob asked.**_

_**"I-," I began.**_

_**"Are you not attracted to her?" Jared laughed.**_

_**"Yes, but-," I said, getting cutoff.**_

_**"Then?" Embry laughed.**_

_**"I do see her that way, but not like your defetions!" I growled.**_

_**"Then what's yours?" Jared asked, laughing.**_

_**They all waited on my answer, even Sam and Paul.**_

_**"Well-, she's a very nice girl, but she's also pretty, and I notice that," I told them, my voice shaky.**_

_**"So you don't think she's hot?" Embry asked, laughing.**_

_**There was no way out of this.**_

_**"You fuckers know this is my LITTLE sister you are taking about," Paul growled.**_

_**"Why yes, yes we do," Jared said.**_

_**"Techicly, she isn't just yours anymore," Jake roared with laughter.**_

_**"C'mon let's go back to my place, Emily has food there waiting for us," Sam said, holding back laughter.**_

_**Great.**_

_**Just.**_

_**Great.**_

**After we phased back we made our way over to Sam's house, I walked behind them, not risking more embarrasment. When we got there we could smell the food, my mouth was already watering.**

**"Guys, you're early," Emily smiled, as Sam hugged her.**

**"We heard there was food, and ya'know use and food," Embry laughed.**

**"Don't I," Emily laughed.**

**We all stacked our plates and went to sit in the living room.**

**No one really talked until Jared stole Jake's corn bread that got Jacob all mad.**

**Laughter broke out among all of us, then after just a few hours it was time to head home.**

**"Jared, Jacob? You guys capable of handling some patrol tonight?" Sam asked them.**

**"Yes sir," Jared smiled.**

**"What other choice do I have," Jacob said, sarcasticly.**

**"Thanks bro, I love you too," Jared told him, cocky.**

**After a few more laughs we all started to head home.**

**I noticed Paul was approuching me.**

**Great, just my rotten luck.**

**"Heya, Seth, wait up," he said.**

**I stopped.**

**"Hey?" I asked.**

**"I'm not going to bite you, relax," he chuckled.**

**I couldn't.**

**"Look, I know I said those stupid things about Ally, but those jerks wouldn't leave me alone," I rushed out.**

**"No, I actually appreciate what you said, it was very respectful to my sister," he told me.**

**"Really?" I asked.**

**"Yes, really," he said.**

**"I just didn't want you to get the wrong message. I'm not some perv that looks at your sister's body or anything," I said.**

**"No, I can see that, but if you were you'd be lucky to breathe after I was done with you," he said, half joking.**

**"I understand," I told him.**

**"Yeah, well I'll see you later then," he said.**

**"Okay, bye," I called out to him, as he ran towards his house.**

**When I got home I noticed the living room light on. That meant one thing, and one thing only.**

**Leah.**

**Great.**

**I made my way inside to find her there, watching tv, and waiting for me.**

**"Hey, do you know what time it is?" She hissed.**

**"Yep, 11:30," I said.**

**"And this is the time a boy your age should be getting home?" She demanded me.**

**"I don't know," I said.**

**"Wait don't. Lemme guess. You were with Sam and his stupid followers yet **_**again**_**?" She hissed.**

**"What's it to you?" I hissed back.**

**I could feel those out of control feeling creeping back into me.**

**"Seth, you're my little brother, I care about what you do," she said.**

**"Is that some sick joke? I'm really nice person to you Leah, but you make it very make sometimes. Back then when Dad was still here and you were still with Sam, you didn't give a ratsass about me!" I threw at her.**

**"That was before!" She yelled.**

**"Whatever, I'm done here," I growled, heading to my room before she said anything else.**

* * *

**That morning I was more happy than anything knowing I would see Ally, and nothing could or would spoil my mood. Also that morning I didn't wait for Leah, I just left.**

**After homeroom I headed to first period where Ally was.**

**"Seth!" She smiled.**

**"Hey," I smiled back.**

**"How was your weekend?" She asked.**

**"Good. Yours?" I asked.**

**"Good, I went fishing," she smiled.**

**"You **_**fish**_**?" I asked, shocked.**

**"Yeah, I'm not the best, but we should go one day, see me in action," she joked.**

**"You're on," I smiled back.**

**"Class, there is assingment on the maker board," Mr. Kenner said.**

**When we started to work, I could feel when she glanced over at me. **

**"Finally, I'm done," she smiled.**

**"Ha, me too," I smirked.**

**"Well Mr. Clearwater, I didn't see you actually work any of those out," she eyed me.**

_**Because, Embry gave me the answers?**_

**"I have a good mind, I don't need to work them out," I lied.**

**"Sure," she smiled.**

**Math was typical but I liked math, because I got her alone. No Brady or Collin there.**

**"Hey, I'll walk you to English," I told her.**

**"Cool," she smiled.**

**As we walked down the hallway, I felt tension between us.**

**"Seth," she began.**

**"Yeah?" I asked.**

**"You're like one of my best friends, so I feel like I can trust you," she said.**

**"You know you can," I told her.**

**"I'm... dating somone," she whispered.**

**Talk about having your heart broken.**

**I began feeling so many things as soon as those words left her mouth.**

**Jealousy.**

**Pain.**

**Anger.**

**I had to keep my control. **

**"Really? Who?" I asked her, trying to keep my voice calm.**

**These were the risks I ran when I chose not to tell her.**

**She didn't answer.**

**"It's not Collin right?" I asked.**

**"Ew, no. It's Tommy," she said.**

**"He's a nice guy," I said, trying to smile. **

**But not the right guy!**

**Calm down Seth! It's only a little freshmen relationship!**

**"Aw, Seth! Thanks for understanding," she smiled, and hugged me.**

**After that I walked to my other class. I just couldn't concentrate, it wasn't possible. She had a boyfriend, and I let it happen. **

**Tommy!**

**Ugh, this didn't look good.**

**If I had told her, then maybe-.**

**No! I was doing the right thing, she already saw me as one of her best friends. This was working, there would just have to be some sacrafice.**

**Let me rephrase that. ALOT of sacrafice, as soon as I walked out of English to Art, I saw them in the corner. Kissing, arms around each other.**

**This was the price I had to pay.**

**My happy mood suddenly faded.**

**After a few minutes Tommy left and Ally entered the art room.**

**I walked in a few minutes later, I saw the three of us smiling, and talking. I sat down and crossed my arms.**

**"Hey," I said.**

**"Hey, Mayweather," Brady said.**

**"Hi," Ally and Collin said together.**

**"Today is going to be a fun day. I'd like for each of you to get a partner, today we're going to be working with wire, making shapes, so everyone pair up," Ms. Hardy smiled.**

**"Hey, want to be partners?" Ally asked.**

**I couldn't deny her.**

**"Yeah," I said.**

**"Okay, then Brady and I will be partners," Collin said.**

**After the teacher gave us the directions we started cutting the wire, carefully.**

**I saw Ally looking at her school papers while I cut the wire. I noticed her schedule.**

**Meraz, Allison **

**"Allison?" I asked.**

**"What? No, that isn't my name," she laughed, putting her things away.**

**"You say one thing, your paper says another," I smiled.**

**"Seth," she whined.**

**I laughed.**

**"I just kidding Ally," I told her.**

**"Do you need help?" She asked.**

**"Not sure. What do you want to make?" I asked.**

**"Let's make a flower," she said.**

**"Yeah, okay," I told her.**

**"Just start by behind some wire," I told her.**

**She started to but was unsucccessful.**

**"Like this," I told her.**

**Talking her hands under mine and showing her how.**

**I felt nervous.**

**"Oh! I get it now, thanks," she smiled.**

**I smiled back.**

**"So when do you want to go fishing?" She asked.**

**"Saturday is good," I told her.**

**"Around three?" She asked.**

**"Cool, I'll be at your house around two thirty then," I smiled.**

**"Okay," she smiled.**

**Was she blushing?**

**"Ally, Seth! Doesn't this look like planet?" Brady asked.**

**"No, isn't it a basketball!" Collin demanded.**

**I looked at Ally.**

**"A sphere?" I said.**

**"I agree," Ally told him.**

**"Ms. Hardy!" Collin yelled.**

**"Collin, what seems to be the problem?" Ms. Hardy asked.**

**"Isn't this a basketball?" He demanded.**

**"No! It's a planet!" Brady said.**

**"Shut the fu-! I mean you have to artistic character, because if you did you would see that it's a basketball!" Collin yelled.**

**I looked over at Ally who was enjoying this was much as me.**

**"Guys, let's calm down," Ms. Hardy said.**

**"Why won't you make both? You have enough wire," she added.**

**"Oh, that sounds like a good idea," Brady said.**

**"Now, please. Lower your voices, you're the loudest ones here," the teacher laughed.**

**"See Collin shhh!" Brady smiled.**

**"I think she was talking to you **_**Brandon**_**," Collin smirked.**

**"I was talking to both," the teacher said.**

**"I wonder how their parents deal with them," Ally laughed.**

**"Yeah, I'm starting to wonder too," I laughed.**

**I told Jared and Embry about the whole Tommy thing in Mr. Noble's class, and for once there was no jokes, especialy from Jared because he knew how it felt.**

**"Your sister keeps looking over," Embry said.**

**"Ignore her, I do," I said.**

**"Well that one is on you," Jared laughed.**

**After school I walked home alone without Leah, I know it sounds harsh but I don't want to hurt her if she pushes me to far. It's not in my nature.**

**

* * *

**

**When Saturday came I couldn't have been happier. The tommy thing was still a touchy thing, but the pack didn't tease not even Paul. **

**I started to walk to Ally's house before Leah caught me leaving.**

**I knocked on the door.**

**"Hey, Ally. Really to go?" I asked her.**

**She nodded and we headed out. She was hearing music and I could hear it as well.**

**"Your song is depressing," I told her.**

**"It's a nice song," she smiled.**

**I half smiled.**

**She was hearing black soccer shorts, with a half sleeved pink shirt, and sandals. We'd picked a good day, it was a sunny day. Those rare days in our part of Washington.**

**I was wearing boxer shorts, and an old baseball shirt.**

**"You played baseball?" She asked.**

**"Is my name on the back?" I teased.**

**"Haha, jerk," she joked.**

**"Thanks," I winked.**

**She shook her head and laughed.**

**We got to a small lake where the water was calm, and layed our things down. **

**After a few minutes, it got really hot.**

**"Dang, it's really hot," I said.**

**"Really? I don't feel nothing," she said.**

**"I'm burning up! Have you caught anything?" I asked.**

**"Na, the fish aren't really biting today, but it's okay I wasn't in a fishy mood," she smiled.**

**I smiled back.**

**I took my shirt off without thinking.**

**"Oh, my days. Brady was talking about how you worked out with my brother and his friends but I didn't really believe it," she said, having a hard time looking away. **

**She was blushing, it caused me to smirk.**

**"Yeah, my summer adventure," I joked.**

**"I'm suprised you're single," she smiled.**

**"Yeah, well. I like being single," I said.**

**"Alot of girls like you," she said.**

**"For my looks," I pointed out.**

**"Most likely," she laughed.**

**"It's almost October," I said.**

**"Yeah, the weather is going to get worse," she pointed out. **

**She was still blushing, and dark too.**

**[ Jacob Quote ] "Does my half being naked bother you?" I asked her, smirking.**

**"What? No! It's just wierd seeing you like that," she smiled.**

**"Yeah aha," I laughed.**

**"It's true!" She smiled.**

**My plan was working.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Banner's on my profile(;**

**I've gotta say, the fishing trip was one of the best days of my life, something I'll never forget. I'd always thought being a werewolf meant being with your imprint, and being super human, but I was wrong. Tonight there one of those vampire scents that had the pack on red alert, but everyone but me who had been ordered to say close to the reservation. **

**I mean I would've understood, if all new werewolves were treated like this, but I was wrong. You see just last Tuesday Quil Ateara joined us, well the pack. When I heard the news I was literally jumping for joy because I'd have someone to actually compare with. Well I was wrong, because since he was older he fit right in.**

**They'd already taught him how to fight, something they thought I was to **_**young **_**to learn.I mean it just wasn't fair to me, but who was I to complain. I was looking at my paws while the others patroled the area, there really wasn't much to do but sit and wait.**

**I tried to block out their thoughts, since they were all trying to round up the vampire, like lead it into a trap and the vampire was actually stupid enough to fall for it.**

_**"Jared, on your left!" Jacob growled.**_

_**"He's going right! Embry!" Jared shouted.**_

_**"I got him! Chill out," Paul snickered.**_

_**"Dude! Watch out," Quil screamed at Sam.**_

_**"Fuck! He went right past us," Jared hissed.**_

_**"Dammit! Seth go left and hurry too!" Sam ordered.**_

_**I gulped.**_

_**"Just chase him back to our side, don't worry we'll be there soon," Jake reasured me.**_

_**I started to run towards the left when the bloodsucker came out of the woods, his clothes were already ripped, and he looked anxious.**_

_**I growled, signaling a threat.**_

_**He looked at me, with his red eyes, and charged.**_

_**He came fast, and there was no time, I couldn't let him go past me to the reservation. To Ally.**_

_**I took the blow hard, and tried to pin him down. I growled again when I noticed my left arm was broken, I tried to pin him again. This time it worked, because he was getting weaker.**_

_**"Seth, are you okay?" Sam asked, once they reached me.**_

_**"Aha," I said, worn out.**_

_**They circled it, and in seconds tore it to pieces. **_

_**I watched them, panting, trying to calm down. **_

_**After that we shifted back, and set it on fire.**_

**I felt my arm burn and misplaced.**

**"Let me see," Jacob said, getting my arm in both of his hands.**

**"We have to break it back in place, I'm sorry," Sam said.**

**"It's going to hurt, but I'll do it fast," Jake reasured me.**

**I squeezed my eyes shot, but I could hardly keep them closed as he smapped it back in place.**

**I let out a scream, but it was over soon.**

**Sam took his shirt off, and made a support for my arm.**

**"Don't worry, it'll be healed in just a few days, it may take longer because you broke it pretty hard," Jake said.**

**I nodded.**

**Jared gave me a thumbs up and I nodded.**

**"Way to go little buddy," Embry joked.**

**"Thanks," I said.**

**"How did we know it was alone?" Quil asked.**

**"We won't know for sure, but we have to patrol extra. Ah, that reminds me, you can't phase until that arm is healed," he told me.**

**"Great," I groaned.**

**"Embry, Jared, and I will take the patrol tonight, then Jacob , Quil, Paul, and I will take it in the morning," Sam said.**

**"Are you sure? I mean we can skip school so you can catch some sleep," Jared said.**

**"No, I don't want other people suspicious, besides Seth's arm should heal in just a few or so," Sam told us.**

**"Okay," we all said, before leaving.**

**Then it hit me, I attacked my first vampire.**

**A smirk formed on my face.**

**When I got home I saw Leah, great.**

**"Oh, my god! Seth, what happened!" She demanded.**

**"We were playing football, and Jared tackled me," I lied, smiling at how I really got my injury.**

**"Seth, I warned you," she hissed, grabbing her coat.**

**"What? Where are you going?" I asked.**

**"Sam's!" She hissed.**

**"No! We were just playing," I growled.**

**"You could have ended up worse," she said.**

**"But I didn't!" I shouted.**

**"What about next time?" She yelled.**

**It's when I noticed she was **_**shaking.**_

**"Leah, calm down," I said, in a calm voice.**

**"How can I! You're my little brother," she growled.**

**Her shaking got worse, I stepped back.**

**"Please," I begged her.**

**Then it hit me, her fever in the morning, the vampire near the area had triggered her gene, but she was a GIRL.**

**Then suddenly, my sister was gone, in her place stood a grey wolf.**

**"Leaaaa-," I said, gulping.**

**It's when she realized what was happening.**

**She started to shake her head, it told me one thing.**

**She could hear Embry, Jared, and Sam. **

**She started to back away, when she saw me protecting my face.**

**"Oh, my gosh! Leah," Mom gasped.**

**"Mom! Don't," I yelled.**

**"Seth! Your arm! Did Leah-," she began.**

**"No! It was a leech, but it's okay it's dead," I said, making my way over to stand infront of Mom.**

**"Leah, calm down," I said.**

**She was angry, she was unstable. It was in her nature to be violent.**

**"Dammit, I'm going to have to phase," I hissed to myself, looking at my broken arm.**

**This was going to suck, it would take a few weeks to heal now.**

**Mom backed up and gave me some space, and I phased , ripped my shorts.**

**Leah's eyes looked bewild when she saw me phase.**

_**"Seth! Your arm," Sam growled.**_

_**"I know, but there was no other way," I told him.**_

_**"What's going on? What happened!" Leah demanded.**_

_**"She's a girl!" Embry yelled.**_

_**"Shut up the fuck up Call," Leah hissed.**_

_**"Phase back Leah," I told her.**_

_**"Seth, I can't believe you didn't tell me," she said.**_

_**"I couldn't," I told her.**_

_**"What really happened to your arm?" She demanded.**_

_**I showed her.**_

_**"You assholes let my baby brother near a vampire!" She shouted, louder than I thought possible.**_

_**"Damn, she's loud," Jared chuckled.**_

_**"Leah, I mean it. Calm down," I repeated.**_

_**After two hours, she calmed down, and I was grateful my arm was hurting so bad.**_

**As soon as we changed back she grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around herself.**

**I grabbed shorts that I had lying aroung, then cradled my arm.**

**"Listen, the legends are true," I told her.**

**"Shapeshifters," she said.**

**"Mom, go get Billy, I've got this," I told Mom.**

**"Son, she's unstable," Mom whispered.**

**"I got this, also could you pick up a supporter for my arm?" I asked her.**

**"Okay," she said, hurring.**

**"I don't know what to say," she whispered.**

**I didn't say anything, I waited on Sam.**

**"Seth! You miss placed your arm again," Sam told me, coming inside.**

**"Do it quick," I told him, trying to hold my broken arm out.**

**It hurt, but it was fast.**

**I heard Leah growl.**

**"Mom went to get Billy, and I know they'll go get Quil's grandpa," I said.**

**"You did good, I'm very proud on how you handled tonight," he said.**

**"Thanks," I said.**

**"You are a shapesifter now, your job is to protect the tribe from what attacked Seth," Sam told Leah.**

**"Is this why we broke up?" She demanded.**

**"No, when we become werewolves, we can imprint. I loved you more than my life, but when I saw Emily that didn't matter, because my wolf imprinted on her, we're soulmates, I became tied to her in every possible way," he said.**

**"Then, YOU GAVE EMILY THOSE SCARS!" She hissed.**

**I saw Sam's shame on his face.**

**"There are a few of us that have imprinted," I told her.**

**"Who?" She asked.**

**"I did on Emily, Jared on Kim, and Seth on Ally," Sam said.**

**"You imprinted!" She yelled.**

**"I couldn't control it," I said, no shame.**

**"Anything else I should know?" She demanded.**

**"We all saw you naked," Jared chuckled, entering with Embry, Paul, Jake, Quil, Mom, Billy, and Quil Sr.**

**Leah blushed.**

**"This is the pack," Sam said.**

**"Sup," Embry said.**

**"Heya," Paul said.**

**The rest nodded.**

**"My gosh," Quil Sr. gasped.**

**Embry was supporting him.**

**"I can't believe it," Billy said.**

**"This was never in the legends," Quil Sr. said.**

**"Apart from this ,we protect the rez. Tonight we think your gene was triggered because there was a cold one near you, also we run patrols, you'll start tomorrow. And you can't go to school, your anger in out of control," Sam told her, alpha voice.**

**After that they took Leah outside, and Mom fixed my arm.**

**I stucked in a breath.**

**"It's okay , sweetie," she smiled.**

**"Mom," I whined, embarrsed.**

**She laughed.**

**"The story is that you were playing football with Jared," Mom said.**

**"Okay," I told her.**

**"Here, Dr. Cullen sent this just a few minutes ago," she said handing me the medicine.**

**(The Cullens and Werewolves are allies, that don't get along but help each other out)**

**The medicine knocked me out at once, and I was dead to the world.**

**When morning came, I could still feel the burn in my arm as I changed for school.**

**"Better?" Mom asked, as I came out of my room.**

**"Kinda. How's Leah?" I asked.**

**"Sam said she was doing okay," she told me.**

**"Okay, well bye Mom," I said, after a inhaled my breakfast.**

**"Love you," she smiled as I left.**

**When I got there Jared told me how Leah had already tried to kill some of the pack, and laughed.**

**Everyone asked about my arm, and when I told them Jared had tackled me down, they winced at the image.**

**After homeroom I headed to Math, my favorite class.**

**"Seth, are you okay?" She asked, as I sat down.**

**"Mhm," I smiled.**

**"I heard about the Jared thing," she said.**

**"Yeah," I said.**

**"That football game must have lasted forever, Paul got home really late last night," she said.**

**"He doesn't like to loose," I mocked.**

**"Ha, I can tell," she smiled.**

**After that class I went to drop notes in Leah's classes , asking for her work.**

**In English, I heard Brady had had a bad fever, and that Jared's dad had come to pick him up. (Jared and Brady are cousins). I started to wonder if maybe he would phase too.**

**In Art I got the whole scoop from Ally and Collin.**

**"He was acting really wierd, fever, and he was really angry," Ally said.**

**"Yeah, like he got an F on some test and threw his book at the wall," Collin said, in a worried voice.**

**"Oh," I said.**

**"What's wrong with Leah?" Ally asked.**

**"Sick," I said.**

**"Maybe Brady gave it to her, since he's like in love with her," Ally chuckled.**

**Hahaha! Having Brady's mind layed out for everyone was going to be freakin's hilarious.**

**"So how's Tommy?" I almost hissed.**

**"Good," she smiled.**

**Ugh,**

**"Today, we're not going work, since Ms. Hardy had her baby," Collin said.**

**"Really?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, yesterday. She's cute, chubby too. Her name's Mackenzie," Ally smiled.**

**"That's cute, we should stop by, and bring her something," I said.**

**"Yeah, great idea," Ally smiled at me.**

**"It's quiet with out Brady," Collin said.**

**"It's 'cause you have no one to argue with," Ally laughed.**

**I high fived her.**

**"Haha," Collin hissed.**

**"What happend to the arm?" He asked.**

**"Football with Jared," I said.**

**"Ouch," both of them said.**

**Jared, Embry, and I decided to ditch Mr. Noble's class to see if Brady had phased.**

**Indeed he had.**

**"Man, I can't believe you didn't tell me," Brady told me.**

**"It was a secret. You're not mad right?" I asked.**

**"Na, so you **_**imprinted**_** on Ally," he mocked.**

**"Yeah, now you know. I keep it cool around her," I said.**

**"She has feelings for you," he said.**

**"It's my plan," I said.**

**"I know, Sam told me not to blab it around," he laughed.**

**"Still got the hots for Leah?" I asked.**

**"Na, man. She almost chewed my head off when I smiled at her," he said.**

**I laughed.**

**"Dang, I can't believe what happend to your arm," he whispered.**

**"Yeah, they think that last night, it trigged your gene. Like Leah," I said.**

**"But how come I'm more calm that her?" he asked.**

**"It's in your nature," I said.**

**"Do they smell bad? The leeches?" He asked.**

**"Yeah, really bad."**

**"Why did you stop it with your own body?"**

**"I thought about Ally, I couldn't let that leech get near her."**

**"You love her, don't you?"**

**"Yeah, I do."**

**"I saw it through Sam's eyes, how he looks at Emily. Is that how you see Ally?"**

**"My wolf if feels that she needs me as a friend, so that's what I'm going to be."**

**After a few weeks Brady got calm enough to go back to school, Leah on th other hand couldn't.**

**Everyone wanted to know about Brady.**

**There was one thing Jared said, cocky of course.**

**'**_**Of course he's ripped, he is my cousin.'**_

**I trusted Brady well enough near Ally. Today we were getting together with Collin, and Ally to go see Ms. Hardy.**

**We all went to her house, to see her.**

**"Hi, Mr. Hardy. Is Ms. Hardy here?" Ally asked.**

**"Yes, come in. Sadey, you have visitors," Dustin said.**

**Ally was related to them by marriege, Dustin knew about us, but he didn't really talk about it with the coucil, or Sadey.**

**"Hi!" We all smiled at Sadey.**

**"Guys, how I've missed you, how's art going?" Sadey asked.**

**"Good, we mainly do bookword," Collin groaned.**

**"Don't worry in just a few weeks, I'll be back," she smiled.**

**It's when I saw it.**

**Brady imprinted on Mackenzie.**

**And she was two months old!**

**Ew, gross.**

**"Guys, this is Mackenzie Kate, we call her Kenzie though," Sadey said.**

**"Can I hold her?" Brady rushed out.**

**Ally and Collin started at him in shock.**

**"Just support her head," Sadey said.**

**He held his arms out.**

**She was placed in them.**

**It was funny how Kenzie fit perfectly into them.**

**"Aww," Ally whispered in my ear.**

**[**_**Life On Earth by; Band Of Horses; made this moment sweet, and adorable(: ]**_

**"Dustin, can we talk?" I asked him.**

**He nodded.**

**"He imprinted on my daughter," he said.**

**"Yeah," I said.**

**"She's so young," he said.**

**"I know, but don't worry. They won't be like Emily and Sam. He sees her like a little sister, he'll act like a big brother, then a friend, then when she becomes of age and she wants him. He'll be more," I said.**

**"Really?" He asked.**

**"Yeah, look at the brigt side, free babysitting," I joked.**

**He laughed.**

**After that I walked Ally home.**

**"It's so strange how Brady liked Kenzie," she said.**

**"Yeah, it was cute," I said.**

**"Yeah," she blushed.**

**I laughed.**

**"Are thinking about me shirtless again?" I smirked.**

**"What? No!" She laughed.**

**"Yeah, aha," I smiled.**

**She just rolled her eyes, and laughed.**

**"Thanks, for walking me home," she smiled.**

**"You're welcome," I hugged her.**

**That hug lasted a long time, and I liked it.**

**By her blush I could tell she did too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Would Blackwater be good in this story?)**

**The pack has been good lately, I think Jake likes my sister though, no comment there.**

**But, that isn't the news this days, it's that both Quil and Brady imprinted on little girls! Claire, Emily's niece is like 2! And Kenzie is not even 1, I mean I've seen it through their eyes, it's not perverted or, nasty. Just different. Then again my dad use to say 'Different is never bad.' The truth is I feel bad for them, 'cause I love Ally already and their imprints are still in diapers. **

**Today, I was with Ally in math, she was talking about Paul's love life.**

**"I mean, I love Paul, but he really needs a girlfriend," she said.**

**I laughed.**

**"Paul's a nice guy, but he needs a very speciel person," I told her.**

**"Yeah, but Sam and Jared found someone, he should be able to too," she said.**

**"Yeah, but that's true love right there," I said.**

**"Maybe, maybe not," she popped.**

**I chuckled.**

**"Sethy," she whined, mocking me.**

**"Allysonnn," I whined back.**

**"You know that's not my name," she giggled.**

**"Whatever," I laughed.**

**"What are you going to do today?" I asked.**

**"Nothing much," she replyed.**

**"There's a dance this year," I told her.**

**"Really?" She asked.**

**"Freshmen one, just like a homecoming for us," I told her.**

**"I have to tell Tommy," she whispered to herself.**

**I heard it.**

**"Who are you taking?" She asked.**

**"No one, I'm not going."**

**"What? Why?"**

**"I don't want to go."**

**"Seriously?"**

**"I don't want to go and I have no date."**

**"Seth, there are alot of girls that would go with you!"**

**"Name five."**

**"Celina Ganes, Ashley Brooks, Lila Jaynkee, Aubree Smith, and Kaycee Hames."**

**"What? Nuh uh, liar. Name three more."**

**"Macie, Julia , and Jenna, from Forks High."**

**"I just date rez girls."**

**"You don't date **_**any**_** girls."**

**Is that a problem? That I'm waiting for you?**

**"Oh, well."**

**I looked down from my math book.**

**"Seth, I'm sorry, I was just kidding."**

**"About what? There's nothing to be sorry about," I joked.**

**Her stress eased.**

**"Okay," she smiled.**

**I smiled back.**

**After that class I went to senior lunch with Brady, skipping History.**

**"Hey," I said, as I joined them at their table.**

**"Hey," Jared and Embry greeted us.**

**"Hey, did ya head about the freshmen dance?" Brady asked me.**

**I nodded.**

**"Are you going to ask Ally?" Jared smiled.**

**"What? No, she has a boyfriend," I said.**

**"Awww," the three douches said together.**

**"Shut. Up." I hissed.**

**" A little touchy are we now," Embry laughed.**

**"Tonight there's going to be a party's at the beach," Embry said.**

**"Cool, we should all cliffdive," Brady suggested.**

**We all agreed.**

**"Pack's going," Jared said, mouth full of food.**

**"Paul's going to take Ally," Brady smiled.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"And Dustin's going to take Kenzie," Jared laughed.**

**"Liar, Sadey doesn't know about us," Brady spit.**

**"I heard you're babysitting her next week," I cooed.**

**He slapped me on the back of the head at that moment.**

**"OW!" I growled.**

**They all burst out laughing.**

**"Shut up Jared! I might just get to Kim today before you," I grinned.**

**He looked like he was going to say something stupid, but instead laughed and finished his food.**

**"Isn't it Art time?" Embry laughed.**

**It was!**

**"Yeah, bye," I smiled, pulling Brady along, who was talking with Jared.**

**"And at the end, they think their safe but more bad guys are comin-," Brady was saying.**

**I pulled him along.**

**"Hey! I was having a conversation," he said.**

**"Art time," I smiled.**

**He laughed and rolled his eyes.**

**Ally and Collin were already there, starting to carve their projects in blocks.**

**Ms. Hardy was back, but this made Brady mad, it meant some stranger was watching Kenzie.**

**We took our seats and got out knifes for carving.**

**It was quiet at the table today, wierd.**

**Brady and I were having a conversation , to low for anyone esle to hear.**

**"All I'm saying is that, technicly, I'm like 24, so what the fuck am I doing at school?" He chuckled.**

**I laughed.**

**"Wow, just as cocky as Jared," I said back.**

**He smirked.**

**"All the ladies notice me now, to bad I don't have eyes for them now," he smiled.**

**"Yeah, **_**their loss**_**," I said, sarcasm on my tongue.**

**"Ha, ha," he hissed.**

**"What's so funny?" Ally asked.**

**"Nothing, just Brady. You know him," I smiled.**

**"Class I just want to remind you to be extra careful, this things are very sharp," Ms. Hardy said.**

**We all nodded.**

**Brady was kind of pissed today, 'cause he didn't get to see Kenzie so he decided to get even.**

**"So, Ally. You going to the dance?" Brady asked her.**

**"Mhm," she nodded.**

**"Really? With who?" The moron asked.**

**"Tommy, duh," she smiled.**

**She could just stab me with her knife, it would hurt less.**

**"Hey, Seth. What's wrong?" Collin asked, noticing how much my face had fallen.**

**Aw, crap.**

**"Ugm, just got lost in thought," I rushed out.**

**Stupid Brady, he was going to pay.**

**"Football season is coming up," Collin said, changing the subject.**

**"Yeah, what about it?" Brady asked.**

**"Well, aren't you guys going to try out?" He asked.**

**The council members would talk to the coach, there would be no problem.**

**"Yeah, maybe," I said.**

**Ally wasn't really saying anything.**

**"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue, or does Tommy?" Brady teased.**

**"What? No, you just killed my mood," she said back.**

**The imprint affects her too, she felt my pain.**

**I started to bite my lip, watching her from the corner of my eye.**

**"Ally, tomorrow's a good day for english," I smiled at her.**

**"Yeah, it is," she smiled back.**

**"Is 5 good?" She asked.**

**I nodded.**

**Brady smiled his cocky smile at me, an invation to smack him.**

**"You can come get me from Dustin's?" She asked me.**

**"Yeah," I smiled.**

**"I just need to go watch Kenzie for an hour, if you're okay with coming and waiting," she smiled. **

**Her blush was there.**

**My smile flickered to Brady, he was mad.**

**I got to see his imprint and he didn't.**

**Karma is very sweet.**

**"No problem," I smiled back.**

**After Art , Brady and I went to lunch.**

**"I really want to go see her," he whined.**

**"Dude, chil," I chuckled.**

**"You don't understand, you have Ally here, I barely see Kenzie," he whined more.**

**I just nodded, and headed into the lunchline.**

**"Are you seriously going out for football?" He asked, his mouth full of pizza.**

**I nodded.**

**"Why not," I said.**

**"Aren't you?" I asked.**

**"Maybe, it'll be fun."**

**"Yeah, we'd be like the only freshmen that made it."**

**"Yeah, see Brady."**

**"I mean I want to, but then I wouldn't be able to see Kenzie."**

**"I won't see Ally."**

**"Yes, you will. She's going for cheerleading."**

**"Oh, she is? That's great!"**

**"For you."**

**"Dude."**

**"I'm sorry it's hard to be exited when I hardly see mine."**

**"She's young right now."**

**"It doesn't matter, in a way she's all I have."**

**Wow, first serious conversation with Brady, wierd.**

**"You have your parents."**

**"They don't mean as much as Kenzie does."**

**"C'mon, Brady it'll be fun."**

**"Um."**

**"Dude!"**

**"Yeah, I'll join, just to see and if I don't like it then, I'm quitting!"**

**I smiled.**

**"Whatever. Fag. You just want to be there mainly for the **_**cheerleader**_**," he scoffed.**

**"Why, yes. I am," I smiled, no shame in my voice.**

**This time I had to go to Mr. Noble's class. **

**Leah was back, and she was actually in a GOOD mood. She hung out with us now, which was fun sometimes.**

**"Ey," I said, taking my seat next to Jared and Embry.**

**"Sup pup," Jared smiled.**

**Embry nodded.**

**"I can't wait for the party," I said, almost smiling.**

**"'Cause Ally's going to be there," Leah said, joining us.**

**"What? No," I defended myself.**

**Embry wiggled his eyebrows at me, and I felt my face begining to blush.**

**"You guys are so immature," I spit.**

**"Whatever helps you sleep," Jared joked.**

**I looked away, out the window. **

**I could see the soccerfield, Ally played soccer.**

**A smile formed on my face.**

**"Ally," Embry whispered in my ear, making me jump.**

**I shook my head in frustration.**

**These guys were going to kill me.**

**After school Leah and I headed home.**

**"I can't wait, " I smiled.**

**"Dude, you're like almost bouncing," she laughed.**

**"I'm exited," I smiled.**

**"You remined me of a puppy right now, ready to play," she laughed.**

**"Ha, ha, whatever," I said.**

**"Look, Mom's home," she pointed.**

**"Awesomee," I smiled.**

**"Mom," I smiled, hugging her.**

**"Seth? What has you in such a good mood?" She questioned.**

**"Do you really have to guess?" Leah laughed.**

**"Ally, there's no question," Mom smiled.**

**"Mom," I whined, embarrased.**

**They both laughed.**

**"C'mon, we have a few hours before the party, let's go catch some sleep. Patrol wears me out," Leah whined.**

**I nodded in agreement and went to me room.**

**"Seth! C'mon," Mom shook me.**

**"What?" I groaned, still asleep.**

**"The party, you're going to be late," she said.**

**I sat up that moment, no way in heck was I missing this party.**

**I changed fast into my board shorts, and headed downstaires.**

**"You guys going to cliffdive?" Leah asked.**

**"Yep."**

**"Or is it just to show off on Ally?"**

**"What? No."**

**She smiled.**

**"Whatever Leah, let's go," I rushed out.**

**Jared, Kim, Embry, Quil, Paul, **_**Ally**_**, Emily, Sam, and Jacob were already there, waiting on us.**

**"Hey," I said.**

**Ally smiled at me, her eyes wide that I only had boardshorts on.**

**All the guys only had them on too, but she only noticed me.**

**Sweeet.**

**"C'mon, let's go take one dive, before the girls start the food," Embry suggested.**

**The guys agreed and we left Ally, Leah, Emily, and Kim to make the BBQ.**

**"C'mon, showoff for your woman," Jake joked.**

**"Guys," I groaned.**

**"It's fun messing with you, you don't fight back," Jared laughed.**

**I pushed Jared, but he moved to fast.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**We made it to the top of the cliffs, and they were pretty high.**

**I looked down.**

**"This is high," I said.**

**"No worries," Quil laughed, pushing me off.**

**I turned around, grabbing the closet person to me fast, it just happened to be Jared.**

**We fell fast, and it was actually fun.**

**I came up first, then Jared.**

**"Seth!" He laughed, plunging me under water.**

**I got back up and laughed.**

**"It- it was Quil!" I said, laughing.**

**"We'll get him later," he said.**

**The rest jumped off fast, and we headed back to the shore.**

**"Wow, that's high, weren't you scared?" Ally asked me, sitting beside me on the sand as we ate.**

**"No, it was fun," I said.**

**"Would you take me one day?" She smiled.**

**"Yeah," I smiled back.**

**"When?" She asked.**

**"Later, maybe next year, the waves are getting rough," I said.**

**"Only machos like you can handle these rough waters," she said, sarcasticly, laughing.**

**"Of course," I joked back.**

**"I heard you're still going for football?" She asked.**

**I nodded.**

**"Cool, don't worry I'll be your number one fan," she winked.**

**"I'm couting on it," I joked back.**

**"Are you going to the dance?" She asked.**

**"That question again?" I smiled, faking annoyance.**

**"C'mon Seth, you HAVE to go! It's freshman's first dance," she whined.**

**"It's after football season," I stated.**

**"So?"**

**"The teachers already asked me to be DJ and I said yeah, so I'll be going."**

**"You won't have fun, you have no date."**

**I don't care, you'll be there, that's all that matters.**

**"I will."**

**"I can find you someone."**

**"Na, it's okay."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah, I mean there will be other dances."**

**"Yeah, I guess you're right."**

**"Always am, always will be," I said, cocky.**

**"Whatever," she laughed, pushing me playfully.**

**"Ow," I whined, laughing.**

**"I think I hurt myself, more than I hurt you," she smiled.**

**"Still," I laughed.**

**She laughed back.**

**It was so easy being with her.**

**"Hey, Ally it's time to go," Paul said, coming over to us.**

**"So soon! I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget 5," she smiled at me.**

**"Don't worry, I won't," I smiled back.**

**It looked like she wanted to give me a hug, but Paul was already wanting to leave.**

**His patrol was in a few minutes.**

**She waved to me, and I waved bye.**

**"Aw," the others joked.**

**"I can't hear you," I said, covering my ears.**

**"Guys, leave him alone," Emily laughed.**

**I didn't care, I still had my face in a smile, the smile Ally made me smile.**

**Tomorrow was Saturday, patrol until 4, then Ally.**

**It sounded like a great day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got up early the next morning, exited. I had patrol early, so the rest of the day would be all for Ally.**

**I went downstaires, where I say the most disturbing thing. **

**Jacob had my sister pushed up against the counter, I just had to look away. Last night after Ally left, they announced they were a **_**couple **_**, I almost froze where I sat.**

**"Eww," I said, making my precense known to them**

**"Shut up, Seth," Leah said, unwrapping her arms from Jacob's neck.**

**"Dude, did you just come to suck on my sister's face?" I asked Jacob.**

**"No, Sam wanted me to tell you, he wants you to sit this week out, we've picked up new scents, Leah was just a bonus" he said, smirking.**

**"What? Why!" I demanded.**

**"Seth, you're the youngest person in the pack," Leah said.**

**"So," I defended myself.**

**"Seth, please," Jake said, putting a hand on my shoulder.**

**There was no point on argueing, I couldn't agrue with the alpha's orders.**

**"Fine, whatever," I said, walking outside.**

**"Brady's going to sit out too, don't worry," Leah said.**

**I started to walk faster, when I heard certain noises coming from my house.**

**I walked over to Brady's house, he was outside practicing football throws.**

**"Hey, I'm guessing you got the news," he said, throwing me the football.**

**"Yup," I groaned, passing it back.**

**"Go far," he said, backing up.**

**"Okay," I said, going back too.**

**We were finally around a football area apart, so we started throwing the football.**

**"You heard about Jacob and Leah," he smiled.**

**"Dude, gross. Don't remind me, I walked in on them in my kitchen," I laughed.**

**"Really, I run patrol with them, it's **_**interesting**_**," he said, shivering at the memories.**

**I started laughing.**

**"Are you still going to Ally's later?" He asked.**

**"Nope, I'm going to pick her up from Kenzie's," I rubbed in.**

**"I miss her," he cried.**

**"Didn't you see her like a few days ago?" I asked.**

**"Try 3 weeks," he cried.**

**"Ouch," I said.**

**"Yeah, I thought so," he teased.**

**"What positoin are you best at?" I asked.**

**"Linebacker, and you?"**

**"Receiver."**

**"Number?"**

**"10."**

**"Why?"**

**"That's Ally's soccer number," I smiled.**

**"I should've of guessed," he said, sarcasticly.**

**"How old is Kenzie now?" I asked.**

**"3 months, and 2 days," he smiled.**

**"Wow,"I laughed.**

**"Why?" He asked.**

**"I'm just asking, 'cause she doesn't do nothing, just lays there," I teased.**

**"She's a baby?" He said.**

**I just shook my head and passed him the football.**

**I looked at my watch after a while.**

**3:40.**

**It was almost 5, almost.**

**"Hey, let's go see Emily," Brady said, when his stomach growled.**

**"Yeah, good idea," I said.**

**We took the long way there, through the woods.**

**When we reached her house, I smelled some of the guys there.**

**Embry, Kim, Jared, and Emily.**

**Maybe I should go back, na I wasn't a woosy.**

**"Aw, c'mon, Brady, don't be such a baby," Brady laughed.**

**"I am not a baby!"**

**"Really? I find that hard to believe."**

**"At least I'm not in **_**love**_** with a baby!"**

**"Hey! That's not cool."**

**"That's gonna be nasty, when she's your age, and you guys ya'know do stuff, you can remember when you changed her diapers," I laughed.**

**He lunged foward, but I was fast.**

**I started laughing and ran inside.**

**"Guys, no running inside," Emily told us, getting between us.**

**"C'mon, let the pups have some fun," Jared laughed.**

**"Jared, leave them alone," Kim said.**

**"I'll get you next time," Brady glared.**

**"After I go see Kenzie?" I teased.**

**"No, after I shove a stick up your ass!" He screamed, throwing himself at me.**

**"Guys! Enough," Embry laughed.**

**Paul and Jacob came in at that moment.**

**Their faces turned into akward stares, when they saw Embry sitting on top of Brady, restraining him.**

**"It's not what it looks like," Embry said.**

**"I always knew you were the wierd one, Call," Paul laughed.**

**"What! No, I am not gay," Embry said, getting off Brady.**

**"Where's Sam and Leah?" Emily asked.**

**"The Cullens' wanted to have a word with them, when they were near the border," Jacob said.**

**"Is it about those scents?" Jared asked, getting serious.**

**"We don't know, maybe. It could be their allies, so Sam's going to tell them to not hunt on our lands, or else," Paul said.**

**I looked over at Brady, who was looking at me.**

**It wasn't fair, we had to sit out, we weren't babies.**

**It was almost 4:30, I had to go.**

**The others were still talking, so I slipped out.**

**I walked towards Sadey's, it was almost near the edge of rez, far.**

**I could smell Ally from outside, a smile spread across my face.**

**I walked in, going down the hall towards Kenzie's room.**

**"Seth? Is that you?" She asked.**

**"Yeah, the one and only," I smiled, going into the room.**

**She was wearing her hair in a messy ponytail, a shortsleeved purple shirt, dark skinny jeans, and black vans.**

**She examined me as well.**

**A long sleeved black polo, dark blue jeans, my shaggy hair all messed up, and my sneakers.**

**"How's Kenzie?" I asked.**

**"She's a good baby, sleeps alot," Ally smiled.**

**"You want to be a mommy?" I asked.**

**"Yeah," she smiled.**

**I could give you that.**

**"When are her parents getting here?" She asked.**

**"Around 40 minutes, if you don't mind waiting," she smiled.**

**"No, it's okay," I smiled back.**

**"I heard..." Ally laughed.**

**"Heard what?" I asked.**

**"Jacob and your sister..." She smiled.**

**"Don't remind me," I laughed.**

**"Paul was laughing his head off this morning, I think he was laughing so hard he started crying," she laughed.**

**"He wasn't the only one," I smiled.**

**I went over to the little girl's crib, and looked inside.**

**Kenzie was a pretty baby.**

**She had dark brown hair, light russted skin, dimples, and pretty honey eyes.**

**I touched her cheek lighty, her face looked peaceful sleeping, she was lucky to have someone looking out for her.**

**He was lucky too, she was going to be a great person.**

**"She's pretty," Ally smiled.**

**"You're pretty too," I smiled.**

**She didn't say anything, so I turned around.**

**She was smiling, blushing dark.**

**"But not as pretty as me," I teased.**

**"Yeah, no one can match that," she said, sarcasm coating her words.**

**"Of course," I joked.**

**"Football is on Monday," she stated.**

**"I know, I'm ready," I said.**

**"Awesome, alot of girls are going to go see you play," she teased.**

**"Mm, that should be interesting," I smiled.**

**"Don't worry, I got your back," she smiled.**

**Oo, possessive.**

**I liked it.**

**I smirked.**

**"If we make the team, we're going to go practice with Forks High's team," I said.**

**"I think we're going to go watch," she teased.**

**"Oh, snaps," I laughed.**

**"C'mon, let's watch some t.v.," she invited, patting the seat on the baby's couch next to her.**

**I sat down.**

**"She's like 3 months old, and she has a plasma," I laughed.**

**"She's lucky," she laughed.**

**"Oh, look. I wanna see that movie," Ally pointed at the screen.**

**Some creepy song started.**

_**When the world ends, when theirs no one left, what do you do?**_

_**In the year 6785, hostige, maneating ,aliens have over run the Earth, only over a thousand humans are alive, in hiding.**_

_**Landon; Carina, don't do this.**_

_**Carina; No, I have too. If my family is still alive, they won't survive if the maneaters find them soon. Their going to start hunting for winter!**_

_**Landon; I just can't let you go, I'm going with you.**_

_**Carina; Landon, I love you. I can't risk your life.**_

_**Landon; I can't risk yours either, I have to go. It's the only way I know you'll be safe!**_

_**Landon pulls her to him, and she begins to cry.**_

_**Carina; We'll sneak out the back tunnel, we can't let the others see us leaving.**_

**I looked over at Ally, who was really into this movie trailer.**

**When I looked back at the screen, Carina was being through rain and mudd by an alien, she was screaming, covered in blood.**

_**Landon; CARINA!**_

**Landon ran after her, a huge machine gun in his hand.**

**I slowly moved my hand towards Ally.**

**"ALLY!" I cried, like the guy in the moive.**

**"AH!" She screamed, in shock.**

**"Shhh, you'll wake up the baby," I said, through laughter.**

**"Ah, you fagget," she smiled, blushing.**

**"We can go see it after we study, my treat," I told her.**

**"Really?" She smiled, her eyes glowing.**

**I nodded.**

**"Oh, my gosh. Seth! You're awesome," she smiled.**

**I liked making her happy.**

**"Look, Sadey and Dustin are pulling up," I said.**

**"How was she?" Sadey asked.**

**"She slept the whole time, just woke up once to eat," Ally.**

**"Thanks," Dustin smiled.**

**We made our way to Ally's house, you could hear Paul snoring upstaires.**

**"C'mon, the sooner we start, the sooner we finish," I told her.**

**We sat down, opening her books up.**

**She was a good student, I had pactience, which made me a good teacher.**

**We were almost done after half an hour.**

**I could hear Paul getting up, coming down the staires.**

**"Hey, sleepy," Ally said, looking at him.**

**He just groaned, opening the fridge.**

**"Hey, I'm taking your sister to the movies," I told him.**

**His eyes widened, asking the question.**

**"As friends," I told him, lowly.**

**"Oh," he said, going to eat on the couch.**

**"Ally, ready to go?" I asked her.**

**She nodded, putting her things away.**

**"Be safe," Paul told her.**

**"Sure," she smiled.**

**We grabbed our jackets, heading to my house.**

**Leah and Jacob were going, I texted them, telling them to wait for us.**

**"It's about time," Jacob whined.**

**"Hey," Ally smiled.**

**He smiled back.**

**"Where's Leah?" I asked.**

**"Inside," Jake said.**

**We waited a little while, then finally after Leah came out, got in Jake's car, heading to Port Angeles.**

**Ally and I were in the back seat, alone.**

**"Which movie are you guys going to see?" Leah asked us.**

**"Execution," Ally said.**

**"Oh, the alien love story," my sister said.**

**"Like aliens who fall in love?" Jake said, kinda of confused.**

**We all started laughing.**

**"You guys?" Ally asked.**

**"Demons from Hell 2 , Devil's revenge," Jacob smiled.**

**After a few minutes, we got to the theater, it wasn't that full.**

**I bought our tickets, and Ally and I went to buy consetions.**

**"What do you want?" I asked her.**

**"I want a smoothie," she said.**

**"Nice, anything else?" I asked.**

**"No, Seth I have money," she insisted.**

**"It's okay, I got it," I told her.**

**We had to wait just a few minutes before our movie started, Jacob and Leah were already long gone.**

**We were standing there, talking, and smiling.**

**I could see our reflection through the door, we looked like a couple, a good one too.**

**"Seth! Oh, my gosh. Do you remember me?" Some girl asked.**

**I shook my head.**

**"Hailey Garent," Hailey smiled.**

**"Oh, from summer camp, yeah. It's been a while," I told her.**

**I remembered Hailey, and her brother Ian too.**

**He was beside her, undressing Ally with his eyes.**

**I looked over at Ally, she looked disgusted.**

**I was starting to feel possessive.**

**Within a seconds, I pulled Ally into my side, by her waist, her arms went over mine. **

**She looked little by my side, I was about half a head taller than her.**

**"Hailey, this is my girlfriend Allison," I told Hailey.**

**Hailey's eyes fell, Ian just looked away.**

**"C'mon, Seth. The movie's starting soon," Ally told me, brushing her lips to my cheek.**

**"I'll see you later," I told Hailey.**

**"Bye," she said, smiling.**

**I'd never seen Ally act like this, way to possessive.**

**Ally gripped my collar, hard.**

**"Seth, c'mon," she said, pulling me.**

**We walked into the theater room, I decided to tease Ally a little more.**

**"Baby, you're so possessive," I teased, pulling her to me.**

**"Seth," she laughed, pulling my hand.**

**"I'm going," I said.**

**"It's why I love you Seth, my best friend," she smiled at me.**

**We sat down, in the back.**

**She held my hand, during the whole movie.**

**When she got scared, she'd grip it hard, and by the end of the movie our hands were sweaty.**

**"I liked that movie," I told her, pulling my jacket on.**

**"Me too," she smiled, getting her jacket on too.**

**When we met Leah and Jacob they were already in Jake's car.**

**"I smell her all over you," Jacob teased.**

**"Long story," I smirked.**

**When we got back to the rez, I walked her home.**

**"Thanks Seth, I really liked the movie," she smiled.**

**"Yeah, me too," I smiled back.**

**"Thanks for pretending to be my boyfriend," she said, pulling me into a hug.**

**"Anytime," I smiled, hugging her back, a little tight.**

**I honestly think Leah and Jacob's relationship is going to traumitise me.**

**I walked into my house, already wanting to leave.**

**Jacob and Leah were on the couch, making out.**

**"Hey," I said, a little loud.**

**"Mm, Seth. I smell Ally all over you," Leah teased.**

**"Tonight, was the best," I smirked.**

**"What happened?" Jacob asked, pulling Leah into his lap.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"Some guy was checking her out, I told them she was my girlfriend, I pulled her into my side, and she played back," I winked.**

**"Ooo," they teased.**

**I made my way to my room, football was just two days, away. Sweet.**

**Monday came, I was ready.**

**It was a halfday, tryouts would be after school.**

**Ally had hugged me goodluck, I smirked remembering the hug.**

**I went into the lockerroom, and changed into shorts and my baseball shirt.**

**I went to regestration.**

**"Name?" The guy asked.**

**"Clearwater, Seth."**

**"Age?"**

**"15."**

**The guy looked shocked.**

**"Freshman?"**

**"Yep."**

**"What position are you going far?"**

**"Reciever."**

**"Nice, here's your paper."**

**"Thanks."**

**"Hey, wait for me?" Brady asked.**

**I nodded.**

**"Name?" The guy asked him.**

**"Plains, Brandon." **

**"Age?"**

**"15."**

**"Dang. Freshman?"**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Position?**

**"Linebacker."**

**"Here's your paper."**

**"Thanks."**

**Brady made his way back to me, ready to go.**

**"We're the only freshmen on the team," I said.**

**"Yeah," Brady said.**

**Practice was a true bitch, quite the workout.**

**"I'm so sore," I whined, the coach made us do double tryouts since we were freshmen.**

**"Ughhh," Brady whined back.**

**"Seth!" Ally said, running to me.**

**"Hey," I smiled.**

**"4 hours?" She said.**

**"It was a bitch," I told her.**

**"You look like crap," she said.**

**"Yeah, but I think we were good, we didn't give up," I told her.**

**"I'd hug you but I have like 7 layers of sweat on me," I laughed,**

**She didn't care, she tackled me.**

**"Oooo," Brady smirked.**

**"Shut up," we both laughed.**

**On Thursday, we got the news.**

**We were the only freshmen on the team, the rest were seniors and juniors.**

**Ally went with me to pick up the jersey.**

**"Oh, look at this," she said, motioning to her uniform.**

**"What about it?" I said.**

**"It's ugly," she scoffed.**

**"No, it'll look pretty on you," I said, making her smile.**

**"Name?" The front lady asked.**

**"Clearwater, Seth," I said.**

**"Ah, one of two of the star players," Ms. Hales smiled.**

**"Yes," I smirked.**

**"Here you go, number 10," she said, handing me the jersey.**

**"Thanks," I smiled.**

**"The couch told us to tell you guys to wear them," she said.**

**I nodded, and put it on.**

**"Seth, you look nice," Ally smiled.**

**"Thanks," I smiled, noticing people looking at me, for my jersey.**

**Brady came down the hall, wearing his number 56 jersey, along with Kim.**

**"Hey," they said.**

**"Hey," we said back.**

**"Kim, I heard you're the captain," I said, she had a uniform in her hands.**

**"Yeah," she smiled.**

**"We're gonna kick some squads' asses," Ally said, high fiving Kim.**

**"Aw, there's my girl," Jared smiled, pulling Kim to him.**

**"Reciever," Embry said, patting my back.**

**"Nice, baby brother," Leah smiled.**

**"Thanks, I work for it," I smirked.**

**"We're having a peprally work today, first game against Jaines high, just to see who's better," Brady said.**

**"Cool, we'll go see you guys, play and cheer," Embry, Leah, and Jared said.**

**At the end of the day, the cheerleaders led us to the bus, cheering all the way, us football players in the back, douting the attention, all smirking.**

**Kim was infront, head cheerleader.**

_**"Hey! Let's go werewolves, let's go! **_

_**Let's beat the hawks, let's go**_

_**When I say go, you say werewolves**_

_**Go!**_

_**Werewolves!**_

_**Go!**_

_**Werewolves!**_

_**When I say La Push High, you say number one!**_

_**La Push High!**_

_**Number One!**_

_**La Push High!**_

_**OOOOOOOONNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

**The screeching made me want to cover my ears, I could easily hear Jared and Embry's booming voices.**

**Kim was going to announce us, as we went through the front door. Our team wasn't big, but Forks High would be making up the rest for today's game.**

_**"Captain John GreenLand! **_

_**Daniel Hans!**_

_**Kendal Sanes!**_

_**Gregory Norty!**_

_**Aaron Ferns!**_

_**Seth Clearwater!**_

_**Ullyses Storm!**_

_**Brandon Plains!**_

_**William Grace!**_

_**Andrew Howes!**_

_**Nelson Grenns!**_

_**Owen Seens!**_

_**Let's Go Werewolves!"**_

**I never knew Kim's voice could be so loud.**

**I sat down on the bus, Brady was sitting with some Nelson dude, so I was alone.**

**I felt Ally sit next to me, shaking her pompoms.**

**"Whew! Let's go werewolves!" She whispered to me.**

**I smiled at her, shaking my head.**

**"I think we'll win," I smiled.**

**"I'm couting on you," she smiled.**

**"I won't let you down, I smiled.**

**{A-N-. Aww, their such close friends(:}**

**Songgg(:**

**Replay- IYAZ. **


	8. Chapter 8

I walked through the high school's double doors, towards homeroom.

**I sat down at the first empty seat I saw, staring out the window.**

**"Hi, Seth," some girl smiled.**

**I smiled back.**

**Ah, football season was almost over, so was November.**

**Thursday, would be the last game.**

**Then again, after tomorrow I'd be starting patrol again. With Brady of course.**

**They thought it was safe again, Mom didn't like me being part of the action, 'cause I was to young.**

**She let Leah, and Leah was a girl!**

**I mean, c'mon.**

**The bell rung, time for math.**

**I walked towards math class, imagining what today would be like.**

**I walked in and sat down, at my normal seat.**

**Ally came in a few minutes later, she sat down next to me.**

**Like always.**

**"Hi, Seth," she smiled.**

**I smiled back.**

**"Hey," I said.**

**Her smiles always made my day.**

**"Today, after this class we get new classes," she smiled.**

**"Ah, I'm gonna miss Art, what did you pick?" I asked.**

**"P.E.," she smiled.**

**"What a copycat," I teased.**

**"Mm, looks like we're stuck together again," she laughed.**

**For life.**

**"Brady and Collin picked that too," I teased.**

**Sam had already talked to us about P.E., he said we could only do simple things, like in football we didn't really try, we just goofed around.**

**I mean if we used all our force, people would notice we weren't normal.**

**It wasn't the same for the others, like Jared and Embry.**

**They couldn't really pass for normal, they were to strong.**

**We weren't.**

**We were 'little', we could still pass.**

**I mean, yeah until junior year we could play, 'cause by then we'd be full grown.**

**"Hello? Seth?" Ally said, waving her hand in my face.**

**"Huh?" I said.**

**She shook her head.**

**"The dance is on this Friday," she said.**

**"Yup, I know," I said.**

**She nodded.**

**This time, math was boring, really boring.**

**The teacher didn't let us talk, so I listened to my iPod.**

**I looked over at Ally, she was day dreaming.**

_**'It's like an explostion, every time I hold you, I wasn't joking when I said you take my breath away. You're a super nova.'**_

**I looked away, okay then.**

**I tried to look out the window, but it was hard when my imprint was right next to me.**

**I just had to stare at her, I just had too.**

**'**_**So, after a year and six months, it's no longer me that you want, but I love you so much , it hurts, never mistreated you once, I pour my heart out to you, let my guard down to god.'**_

**She was turned away from me, but I didn't care.**

_**'And I would've done anything for you, to show you how much I told you, but it's over now, it's to late to save our love, just promise me, you'll think of everytime you look up at the sky and see a star.'**_

**The bell rung, telling us to go to next class.**

**Alot of girls had asked me if I could be their date for prom, my excuse was '**_**I'm gonna be DJ, sorry'.**_

**It worked all the time, so yeah.**

**I walked into history.**

**I took the window seat, looking out the window.**

**"Today, I would like to start a new project. A partner project, I'll be picking your partners. We'll be doing Russia's history.**

**Nancy and Bethany**

**Tommy and Deanna**

**Seth and Abby**

**Lillie and Collin**

**Leonardo and Manny**

**Harmony and Aaron**

**Jennifer and Nicolette**

**Everyone pair up, and discuss how you'd like to do this project, Seth and Collin, be aware that I will be watching both of you. Lillie and Abby, I hope you can keep those boys in line," Mrs. Ferns joked.**

**"Yes, Mrs. ," Lillie smiled.**

**I walked over to Abby, sitting next to her.**

**"The sooner we start, the sooner we finish," I said.**

**"Well, what do you want to do?" Abby asked.**

**"You pick, I really don't care," I said.**

**"Okay," she said, looking at her paper.**

**"Mm, so you're the famous Seth Clearwater, the one that girls are taking about," she said.**

**"I guess?" I said.**

**"Especielly Allison Meraz," she smiled.**

**"What about her?" I asked.**

**"Girls ask her about you, and she just blows them off," she said.**

**"I didn't know that," I said.**

**"Yup, well. Now you do," she said.**

**"Mr. Clearwater, Miss Moon, please focuse," Mrs. Ferns said.**

**We nodded.**

**The rest of the class flew by, Abby was nice but she wasn't Ally.**

**When P.E. came, I nearly ran to the gym.**

**"Down boy," Brady joked.**

**"Shut up," I said.**

**"She's not here yet," he said.**

**"Where's Collin?" He asked.**

**"He stayed back in class, with Lillie," I said.**

**"Ew," he said.**

**"He likes that type," I laughed.**

**"I like what?" Collin asked, joining us.**

**"Nothing," we laughed.**

**"Yeah, I thought so," he smirked.**

**Ally came in at that moment, great Tommy had this class.**

**Bye, bye Ally.**

**I started to bite my lip.**

**"Dude, calm down," Brady whispered.**

**"Easy for you to say," I growled back.**

**"C'mon," Collin said, pulling me.**

**Collin went to get some P.E. uniforms, while Brady and I sat there.**

**"They said, we're going to be allies with the Cullens again," Brady changed the subject.**

**"Yeah, Leah told me," I said.**

_**Think twice, before you touch my girl, come around I'll let you feel the burn!**_

**"They said, um their might be newborns coming for that Swan chick, but we're going to have to stay at the rez," he groaned.**

**"I know," I said.**

**"Hey, here," Collin said, throwing us the La Push High shorts.**

**"Thanks," I said.**

**Brady nodded.**

**"If you like Ally so much, why not just tell he?" Collin asked.**

**"She just sees me as a friends, I'd make a fool out of myself," I said.**

**"Let's go change," he said.**

**The rest of school that day, it truely sucked.**

**When I met Leah outside, Jacob was waiting for her there.**

**"Don't you want a ride home?" They asked, when I started to walk away from them.**

**I shook my head.**

**"What's wrong with him?" Jacob asked Leah.**

**"Imprint problems," Leah said.**

**"Oh," Jacob said.**

**I took the long way home, gosh why did life have to be so dramatic?**

_**We touch, I feel the rush, we clutch it isn't much, but it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us, it's lust, it's torchurous. **_

**Could it be possible she felt nothing for me? **

**Maybe it was all in my head.**

**For the first time in weeks, I phased.**

**It felt good to have the fire spread through me, to feel free.**

**I looked at the shreded clothes.**

**Wow, I was 15 and I already had love problems.**

_**'Mm, is that a little birdy I hear?" Jared teased.**_

_**"Hard day?" Sam asked.**_

_**I nodded.**_

_**"I hope I never imprint," Paul whined.**_

_**"I'm just gonna run, so I'll take the north end," I said.**_

_**"Awesome, but Sue is expecting you home," Sam said.**_

_**"It won't kill her, besides I need this," I said, taking off.**_

_**I cleared my head, everything.**_

_**Right now, I was just animal.**_

_**Before I noticed, night time had fallen.**_

_**Great, I'd lost track of time, and Mom would be mad, it was a school night.**_

_**"Seth, c'mon, let's go," Leah said.**_

_**"Yeah, sure," I said.**_

_**Embry and Quil would be starting patrol soon.**_

_**I phased back, taking a pair of cutoffs that one of the guys had hidden.**_

**"Hey, don't worry," Leah said, putting her arm around me.**

**"Mm," I groaned.**

**"Past tomorrow's the bonfire," she said.**

**"Yeah, Mom wants you to sit out," Leah said.**

**"Isn't Bella coming to it?" I asked.**

**Leah growled.**

**"Yeah," she said.**

**"You know Jacob loves you," I said.**

**"Yeah, but I just hate her."**

**"I'm going too, I don't care what Mom says."**

**"Ha, we'll see," she snorted.**

**Mom was already asleep when we got home, so I didn't get introuble.**

**But, she managed to get me in the morning.**

**"Seth, where were you yesterday?" She asked.**

**I bit my apple.**

**"I went for a run, alot on my mind," I said.**

**"I was worried," I said.**

**"You could of at least have told me," she said.**

**"Sorry," I said.**

**"I've never seen you act like this," she pointed out.**

**"Mom, I'm just going through hard crap right now," I said.**

**"Really?" She asked.**

**"I'd blame it on the whole 'inner animal' thing, but it was really me just being stupid," I said, throwing my apple away.**

**"Where's Leah?" I asked.**

**"She already left with Jacob," she said.**

**"Oh," I said, making my way out the door.**

**I walked to school alone that day, and many more to come.**

**It's Wednesday, I'm starting to feel forgotten.**

**Ally's ignoring me, she's busy with her boyfriend.**

**She's sitting with some girl in math today, I shouldn't care, but I do.**

**I want her next to me, beside me.**

**I sat next to some guy, math was boring.**

**Thursday, it's the same, sucky.**

**The game was stupid, Ally skipped the game.**

**Then it's school, patrol, and sleep.**

**Today, when I woke up, I saw it was Friday.**

**The day of the dance, lucky me.**

**There was no school, I slept until 5, I was down.**

**"Seth, c'mon get up," Mom said, shaking me.**

**"I'm already awake," I said.**

**I changed into dark jeans , a dark blue dress shirt, with a suit jacket on top, and I spiked my hair.**

**I was ready.**

**Mom drove me to the community center, we were having this dance with Forks High's Freshmen too.**

**I went to set up the DJ stuff, I could already see people coming inside.**

**After a few minutes, it was full. **

**I could see Ally, she looked so pretty.**

**Her dress was dark purple, it wrapped around her neck, and went down to her knees.**

**She looked pretty.**

**I could see Brady making his way over to me, and I could see Collin witn Lillie. **

**"Hey," Brady said, sitting on the stage.**

**"Why aren't you dancing?" I asked.**

**"I don't want too," he said.**

**Kenzie, of course.**

**I put the earphones on, leaving just one on, and the other one half off.**

**The music was smooth, like Lady gaga vs. Cascada.**

**I started mixing random songs, any worked well together.**

**Animal by Neon Trees and I like it by Enrique Eglesias.**

_**Oh, oh. I want some more, Oh, oh. What are you waitng for?**_

_**Baby, I like it. The way you move on the floor, baby I like it.**_

**The music just got louder and louder.**

_**Go Dj, that's my DJ. I'm a Miami boy you know that's how we play, I ain't playing with you , but I wanna play with you.**_

_**I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you!**_

_**Break your heart by Taio Cruz and Teenage dream by Katy Perry.**_

_**If you fall for me, I'm not easy to place, **_

_**I might tear you apart told you from the start baby from the start, **_

_**I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, **_

_**I can't sleep, let's run away and never look back, and don't ever look back.**_

**I decided to take a break, my fingers were starting to hurt from scratching the CD's.**

**I walked over to get a coke, and she saw me there.**

**"Seth," she smiled.**

**"Hey," I said.**

**"You look hot," Ally said.**

**"Thanks," I said.**

**I loved her, yes. **

**But, right now I wasn't in the mood for conversation with her.**

**"Well, I'll see you around," she said, walking away.**

**She looked hurt by my reaction to her, of course I wanted to go comfort her, but now wasn't the best time for that.**

**I went back with Brady, we sat on the stage, staring at the dancers.**

**"How come you're not DJing?" He asked.**

**"I put a playlist on, I was getting bored," I said, looking over at Ally.**

**I was kinda of shocked when I locked eyes with her.**

**She looked away fast, she'd been staring at me.**

**After a few more songs, the music was stopped.**

**I looked up, ready to scream at someone for touching the equitment.**

**Instead I saw teachers there, with papers in their hands.**

**"Freshmen, I know you all must be wondering what we're doing up here. Well we've decided to do things different this year, this year we will be having a queen and king, then when you're seniors, we'll see how much you're choices have changed," Mr. Leeves said.**

**"Mm, interesting," Brady said.**

**"I guess," I said.**

**Everyone was told to vote, then the teachers would count them.**

**Brady wanted to take over for DJ, he insisted.**

**"Sure," I said, handing him the earphones.**

**Apperently, Brady's a Lady Gaga fan.**

**I saw Ally again, she was waiting for me.**

**The imprint affects her too, I craved her attention, her affection, now it was flipped. She was craving me this time.**

**"Hey," I said, standing next to her.**

**"Hi," she smiled.**

**"Where's Tommy?" I asked.**

**"Um, I lost him," she said.**

**"Oh," I said, shoving my hands in my pockets.**

**"Um, Seth. Um, you want to you know, um, dance?" She asked.**

**I looked over at her, she was flushed red.**

**"One dance won't kill us," I smiled, reassuring her.**

**I led her to the dance floor, taking her hands when the slow dance began.**

**Her small hands went around my neck, and I put mine around her waist.**

**She was so nervous, so maybe I was wrong, maybe she did have feelings for me.**

**I looked over at Brady, who was making a heart with his hands, clearly at me.**

**'At least, I have my girl here," I mouthed at him.**

**He stuck his tongue out.**

**Wow, real mature.**

**"You look pretty tonight," I smiled at Ally.**

**"Thank you, you don't look half bad," she said, blushing darker.**

**"Half?" I teased.**

**"Mmm, maybe a little more," she smiled.**

**I smiled back.**

**"Seth?" She asked.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Are you mad at me?"**

**"What? No."**

**"Oh, really?"**

**"Yes. Why would I be mad at you?"**

**"I've been ignoring you alot lately, then I heard about Abigail Moon."**

**"I get you have more friends, don't worry. You're still my best friend," I smiled.**

**"Really?" She smiled.**

**I nodded.**

**Then the song was over, so I let her go.**

**"I'll see you later," she smiled.**

**I nodded.**

**"Bye," I said.**

**"Oooo," Brady teased when I got back.**

**"Shut up," I smirked.**

**"The votes have been couted, there were only the 3 freshmen boys with the most counts. In 3rd place is Michael Jeens , 2nd place Brandon Plains, and in 1st place Seth Clearwater," the teacher announced.**

**"Oh, my gosh," I said, shaking my head.**

**"Wow, I cannot believe **_**you **_**beat me," Brady laughed.**

**"C'mon," I laughed, pulling him onto the stage.**

**We stood behind the teacher, waiting for the girls.**

**"3rd place Jackie Smith, 2nd place Allison Meraz, and 1st place Lillie Keenth," the teacher smiled.**

**Ally wasn't my queen, well she was but not right now.**

**I could see her face fall, she really wanted this.**

**"Seth Clearwater and Lillie Keenth, let's see if you both can make it to Senior year," the teachers said.**

**Don't bet on it**

**

* * *

**

Aww, this is like my favorite story, ya'know what they say "Young love is blind". Don't worry imprint always wins in the end, all the time. Next chapter will be interesting, don't worry.

This story is all werewolf, so no Renesmee. Blackwater don't worry.(:


	9. Chapter 9

_**"They say they see them coming, around March," Sam said.**_

_**Great, newborns.**_

_**"We have the advantage, the Cullens," Paul said.**_

_**"Yeah, I suppose," Jared said.**_

_**"So, are we fighting too?" Brady asked.**_

_**"I haven't decided," Sam said.**_

_**"Is Leah?" I shouted.**_

_**"Seth, I'm 18," she pointed out.**_

_**'Seth, I'm 18,' I mimmiced.**_

_**"We'll start training with the Cullens late December," Sam said.**_

_**"Okay, enough of the hard stuff, bonfire," Embry smiled.**_

**I phased back, this really sucked.**

**I look like 17, but no I'm treated like im in Pre-K.**

**I found Brady, he was looking at the stars.**

**"What are you doing?" I asked.**

**"Nothing, Collin's coming over to my house, video games. You shoud come," he said.**

**"Sweet," I smiled.**

**Sometimes, I forgot I was barely 15.**

**We walked towards the bonfire, Call of Duty: Black Ops filling our entire conversation.**

**I could finally see after a few minutes, I saw Bella, and I saw Jacob sitting between Leah and Bella.**

**Poor Jake.**

**Jacob and Bella stood up, making their way over to me.**

**Brady had already ditched me, for the **_**food.**_

**"Bells, this is Seth Clearwater, newest and youngest member, apart from Brady," Jacob smiled.**

**"Don't forget, greatest, and hottest," I smirked.**

**"And slowest," Jake laughed, grabbing my arm behind my back.**

**"Hi," Bella smiled.**

**I smiled back.**

**I soon saw my mom, she had brought my sweater, which I gladly put on.**

**I went over to the food, where Emily was helping pass it out.**

**"Seth," she smiled.**

**"Hey," I smiled.**

**"How's it going?"**

**"Good," I said, shoving a full hamburger into my house.**

**She laughed.**

**I went to sit beside Leah, she was looking at the fire.**

**"Hey," I smiled.**

**She turned and glared at me.**

**"Hey," I smiled again.**

**"Seth, you're such a dork," she laughed, ruffling my hair.**

**"Yeah, but you love me," I said.**

**"Lee," Jacob whined.**

**"What?" She asked.**

**"No, she loves me more," Jacob said to me.**

**"What, nu uhh," I said.**

**"Yu huh," Jacob said.**

**"Leeeeeeeee," we both whined, pissing Leah off.**

**She just rolled her eyes.**

**"Where's Bella?" Leah asked.**

**"Talking with Emily," Jake said.**

**"Oh," she said.**

**I put my head on Leah's shoulder, mouthing to Jaocb 'She loves me way more, go back to Bella'.**

**"Lee!" He whined.**

**"What?" She asked.**

**He pointed at me.**

**"Jacob, he's 15, you're a big boy," she laughed.**

**Jacob folded his arms over his chest, and went to find Bella.**

**I stayed there, enjoying my sister's pressance.**

**Billy cleared his throat, asking for everyone attention.**

**I went to sit down with Brady, fosucing.**

**"There has always been magic in our blood. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ," Billy began.**

**I was lost in the legends, paying all my attention to them.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"The third wife sacrificed herself, but she will always be remembered.**

**Now, you are warriors, it is your job to protect the tribe," Billy finished.**

**"C'mon, go ask your mom for premission," Brady nudged me.**

**"Okay," I said, making my way over to my mom.**

**"Mom, I'm going over to Brady's," I said.**

**"Sleep over?" She asked.**

**I nodded.**

**"Okay, be a good boy," she smiled, kissing my cheek.**

**"Mom," I whined, embarrased.**

**She just laughed.**

**I went over to Brady, who was still eating.**

**"I love your food Emily," he said.**

**"I'm glad," she smiled.**

**"If only you were my mother," he smiled.**

**She just laughed, messing with his hair.**

**I went over to Sam, sitting next to him.**

**"Hey," I smiled.**

**"Hey?" He said.**

**"Um, are we really sitting out?" I asked.**

**"Right now, that's the whole pack's choice," he said.**

**"What about Leah! She's a girl," I stated.**

**"Yeah, so? She's older than you guys," he said.**

**I hughed.**

**This wasn't going to be easy.**

**I walked with Brady, to his house.**

**"Dude, tomorrow. Go with me to see Kenzie?" He asked.**

**"Yeah, sure thing," I smiled.**

**"Awesome," he said.**

**"So how's Ally?" He asked.**

**"Don't know. I'm taking it easy, I'm only 15, I don't need stress right now," I said.**

**"I hear you," he said.**

**"Is Collin already at your house?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, he should be," he said.**

**That night was fun, I hadn't felt my age for a while, with all the stress lately.**

**The next morning, we went over to Sadey, and Dustin's house.**

**Their house is small, and cozy. **

**I could smell Kenzie inside, she was awake.**

**"How old is she again?" I asked Brady.**

**"Almost five months," he said, proudly.**

**We knocked, then Sadey came out a few seconds later.**

**"Guys! I wasn't expecting you Seth, but you're still welcome, I just find it funny how a 15 year old boy would baby sit," she smiled.**

**"Always," Brady smiled.**

**She led us inside, to the baby's room.**

**Dustin was trying to get her to sit up, she was watching the door with couriousity.**

**As soon as she saw Brady, a toothless smile appeared on her face.**

**Brady smiled back, he was happier than ever right now.**

**"We're just going to Seattle, taxes. We wanted to take her, but she's going to get bored," Dustin said, handing me the baby.**

**Brady shot me a glare.**

**I held up Kenzie, pressing her forehead to mine.**

**"What are you doing?" Sadey laughed.**

**"I saw it in a movie, you connect with babies," I said.**

**I poouted my lips, looking at her.**

**"Ahh," Kenzie said, pinching my upper cheek, with a white chubby hand.**

**I laughed.**

**"We'll be back as soon as possible," Dustin and Sadey said.**

**Brady pouted his lips, holding his arms out.**

**"Let me think about it," I teased.**

**I cradled Kenzie, rocking her.**

**"Seth," he almost growled.**

**I looked down at Kenzie, holding her little hand.**

**"Do you really want to Kenzie?" I cooed.**

**She gurguled, smiling.**

**I laughed.**

**"Haha, gosh here. Don't have a heard attack," I said, handing over Kenzie to Brady.**

**"Mackenzie," he smiled, cooing at the baby.**

**"I missed you so much," he smiled.**

**"Hey, I'm going to head out, okay?" I said.**

**He nodded, not taking his eyes off Kenzie.**

**I walked outside, the fresh air hitting my face.**

**I could go see Ally, but I wanted to have a lazy day, a day for myself.**

**I walked home, light rain hitting my face.**

**No one was home, so that was nice.**

**I walked into the kitchen, grabbing as many snacks as possible. I crashed on the couch, focusing on the television.**

**Daybreakers was on, cool, they put leeches in their place. I started to feel sad, odd.**

**The movie was getting good, the evil vampires were about to discover the surviving humans. I was so into the movie, all my attention was focused on it.**

**"Hey, Seth," Leah said, coming inside.**

**I almost jumped out of my skin.**

**"Leah! You scared me," I said.**

**"Haha, sorry," she said.**

**She came to join me on the couch, taking up some space.**

**"Lazy day?" She laughed.**

**I nodded.**

**"Daybreakers?" She laughed.**

**"Yup," I smiled.**

**Then I heard Jacob coming.**

**I raised my eyebrow at Leah.**

**"Sorry, we just don't see each other that much," she apologised.**

**"Yeah, okay," I rolled my eyes.**

**I made my way to my room, not wanting to see the Leah and Jacob show, sometimes it was rated **_**R.**_

**My room was small, but the huge mess didn't really help.**

**I picked the clothes off the floor, throwing them into the closet. Then there were the shoes, those went under my bed. My phone suddenly went off.**

**If it wasn't for super wolf smelling and hearing I'd probably wouldn't of found it.**

**I looked at the caller I.D.**

**Hothead.**

**"Hey, Paul," I smiled.**

**"Hey?" He said.**

**"What's up?"**

**"It's um, Ally."**

**"What about her?"**

**"She's down, I think her boyfriend broke up with her?"**

**"Really?"**

**"I'm calling for help? Please."**

**"Yeah, I'll be right there soon."**

**"Thanks, pup," he said, annoying me.**

**I started heading towards the front door, passing Leah and Jacob.**

**"Where you goin'?" Leah asked.**

**"Out," I said.**

**"Be careful," Jake said.**

**"Thanks," I said.**

**I started walking towards Paul's house, it was already Twilight.**

**So, Tommy was out.**

**Obviously, this was the pain I had been feeling. My wolf was trying to tell me she needed me, smart one Seth.**

**I finally made it to Paul's house, he had already left for patrol.**

**(I kinda of got this idea from New Moon, but Seth isn't going to tell her nothing "important".)**

**Her window wasn't that high, I could reach it on my tipytoes.**

**I knocked.**

**I heard Ally move, then I knocked again.**

**She came to her window, and opened it.**

**"S-seth?" She smiled, she'd been crying.**

**"Hey, I'm gonna climb in, okay?" I asked.**

**"O-o-okay," she said, moving away from the window.**

**I propped my feet on the wall, clutching the window, then I pushed up with my hands.**

**I was successful, I was almost in.**

**I did one more jump, then I was inside.**

**Ally's room was almost the same size as mine.**

**The only difference was that, hers was girly, and my walls were deep ocean blue, while hers were purple lavinder.**

**Paul was a good artist, he had wrote her name on her whole wall. It looked pretty.**

**Allison.**

**"Hey," I said softly, sitting on her desk chair.**

**"Hi-i-," she said, smiling.**

**Her eyes were red.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked her, going to stand infront of her.**

**"J-j-u-st d-d-um-b- problems," she tried to joke.**

**"You're sad, it's okay Ally, Tommy's a douche, he can't see how speciel you are," I smiled, touching her cheek.**

**"Thanks, Seth," she smiled, her eyes blurry.**

**I hugged her.**

**"Hey, it's okay," I said, trying to comfort her.**

**She didn't say anything, she just needed comfort.**

**After a while, I sat her beside me on her bed.**

**I took her hand.**

**"Look, if he bothes you, tell me. I'll take care of it," I said.**

**"R-r-r-ea-l-l-y?" She asked.**

**I nodded.**

**We talked for a while, almost 3 hours.**

**"I can hear your mom pulling up, I gotta go," she said.**

**"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow at school," she smiled.**

**"Yeah," I smiled back, hugging her one more time.**

**I carefully jumped out, it wasn't hard.**

**My patrol was barely starting, lucky me.**

_**"Awwe," Embry joked.**_

_**"Dude," I said.**_

_**It was only Embry and I running tonight.**_

_**But we were changing every 3 hours, for the whole day.**_

_**"You're just jealous," I mocked.**_

_**"Whatever, you're like 5," he said.**_

_**"Haha, whatever," I said.**_

_**"I'll take the north, c'mon we have to focuse," he said, taking his way.**_

_**"Kay," I said, heading west.**_

**When I phased back, it was pouring.**

**I was soaked.**

**"Great," I mumbled.**

**I was almost home, that's when I heard it.**

**Sam's alpha howl.**

**For any normal person, you would've almost pissed your pants.**

**A stormy rainy night, dark, then a loud, demanded howl rips through the darkness.**

**I phased back immediately.**

_**"What's going!" Collin demanded.**_

_**"Collin!" Brady and I said together.**_

_**"Seth! Brady!" Collin said back.**_

_**"Dude!" I said.**_

_**"Collin, you need to calm down," Sam alpha commanded.**_

_**"I-I can't," he said, he was trying.**_

_**"Take deep breaths, c'mon," Sam said.**_

_**After ten minutes, it was done. He was calm.**_

**We all went to Emily's, we tried to settle Collin down.**

**"So this was your secret?" He asked us, drying off.**

**"Yup," Brady and I smiled.**

**Sam and the others told him the legends, but we got to tell him about imprinting.**

**"Okay, when you see her, you become tied to her, in every way possible. When I saw Ally, I knew she was the one for and I loved her. It's why I'm always attracted to her, I just can't stay away, other than certain people, the 'imprints' are the only ones that know," I said.**

**"So, Ally knows?" Collin asked.**

**"No, I haven't told her, it doesn't seem like the right time, " I said.**

**"But, you can imprint at any age. Ally's 15, but my imprint... she's 5 months old," Brady said.**

**Collin's jaw dropped.**

**"Ms. Hardy's daughter? Mackenzie!" He asked.**

**"Yup," Brady said.**

**"So, will I imprint?" Collin asked.**

**"Maybe," I said.**

**"Why did I phase?" He asked.**

**"It's simple, you were near Seattle, alot of leech activity going on there," I said, throwing my towl at him.**

**"Um, Collin, Embry's mom doesn't know either, so he can help you out there. Your parents can't know," Sam said.**

**"Okay, thanks Sam," Collin said, going over to Embry.**

**"Damn, school is gonna be different without Collin," Brady said.**

**"Yeah, but in a few weeks he'll go back, he calmed down in 10 minutes!" I said.**

**"Yeah, true," I said.**

**The next morning, I felt tired. Brady and I had stayed up all night talking to Collin, it was cool now, no secrets.**

**Only three hours of sleep sucks.**

**I made my way to school, running from the rain.**

**I made the last bell, barely.**

**I walked into math, like always ditching homeroom.**

**Ally was waiting for me, in our usual seats.**

**"Hey, I heard Collin got sick?" She asked.**

**"Yeah," I said, sitting down.**

**"Really?" She said.**

**"Yeah, bad weather, it brought him down," I said.**

**"He's not the only one," she said.**

**

* * *

**

Okay, I like really need some help. Since Brady , Seth, and Collin are the youngest , I want them all to imprint. It'll just make thei brother bond better, so I need a name for Collin's imprint! Thanks(:


	10. Chapter 10

-snow day, it just gave me an idea(:... Thanks for the reviews and suggestions for names. I don't like to waste names, so there were a few names submitted, they will all be used, so no worries...

**I looked outside my window, it was snowing, yes! Just yesterday, we had gotten out of school for Christmas break. Collin was adjusting well to being a werewolf, he had alot of patience, so that helped.**

**It was only a few days until Christmas, a week, I think.**

**"Leah, look it's snowing," I said, pointing to the window.**

**"Jee! Since, it snows like four times a year," she said, faking exitment.**

**"Ha, ha," I snorted.**

**I liked the snow, but what I hated was dressing for it, I didn't need it but it would make me look "normal".**

**Parka, gloves, and snow boots.**

**We get like a good three inches of snow here, it lasts like until January, then we get it again after a few weeks.**

**"Mom, I'm going over to Brady's!" I shouted, running outside before she could catch me.**

**I was burning up, hot.**

**I wish I could take all of these winter clothes off.**

**I took my gloves off, shoving them into my pockets.**

**I picked up a handful of snow, letting it melt in my hand.**

**"Haha," I laughed to my self.**

**I could see Brady's house in the distance, the roof showing a thin layer of snow.**

**"Think fast!" Collin shouted, attacking me with snow.**

**"Ah! You douche!" I yelled, shaking the snow out of my hair.**

**"Haha, sorry," Collin laughed, then I saw Brady coming outside.**

**"Mm, so what are you getting Ally for Christmas?" Brady asked, sitting down.**

**"I've been thinking," I said, sitting next to him along with Collin.**

**"And. . . .?" Collin said.**

**"I'm getting her a teddy bear, the kind that are like in a basket," I said, smiling.**

**"Awwe," they mocked.**

**"What are you getting Kenzie?" I asked Brady.**

**"Toys," he said.**

**Brady and I turned to Collin, he was looking at his snow boots.**

**"And you imprintless boy?" We asked Collin.**

**"Um, I broke up with Lillie, so yeah I'm the lonely one," Collin said, pretending to be sad.**

**"Poor you," I mocked.**

**"What are you gonna do on Christmas?" I asked them.**

**"Mmm, I'm going over to Jared's, food," Brady smiled.**

**"I'm going to the Makah rez, gonna go see my sister," Collin groaned.**

**"I remember her. . . . . . . . . Cassey," Brady said.**

**"Yup, she married some guy over there, Lukas or some shit like that," Collin said.**

**"I can't believe we're like half way through Freshmen year," I said.**

**"Yeah, I know," Brady groaned.**

**"So, what's up with Isabella Swan?" Collin asked.**

**"Cheif's daughter, gonna marry Edward Cullen, some vampire coming to kill her," I summed up.**

**"That's interesting," Collin said.**

**"What's wrong Seth? You haven't talked much," Brady pointed out.**

**"Ally's still down, apperently she really liked Tommy," I groaned.**

**"Oh, well. Now's your chance," Collin winked.**

**"No, it would be wrong, she's at her weakest right now," I pointed out.**

**"Let's go see her," Brady said.**

**"But, Paul's gonna be there," Collin said.**

**"Yeah, so?" I asked.**

**"I'm just sayin'," he said, getting up.**

**We walked towards Ally's house, accationly tripping each other into the snow.**

**I could smell Paul, he was eating.**

**Shocker.**

**The font door was open, so we went ahead and opened the screen door.**

**"Hey, Paul," we said.**

**"Hey?" He said.**

**"Don't worry, we aren't here to see you, you're not even that 'pretty' ," Collin teased.**

**Paul rolled his eyes.**

**"Ally!" Brady shouted.**

**"Dude," Collin and I hissed.**

**"What? She's not sleeping," he laughed.**

**Ally came down the staires, wearing snow clothes.**

**"Hey, guys. I was gonna go see you guys anyway," she smiled.**

**"We beat you to it," I smiled.**

**She returned my smile.**

**"Hey, Seth," she smiled.**

**"Hi," I said.**

**"C'mon, let's go down to Derence's house, everyone's gonna go have a snowball fight there," Collin said, ergering us,**

**"Gosh," we laughed.**

**"Hey, I wasn't asked permission," Paul snapped.**

**"Blah,blah,blah," Collin mocked, as we walked out the door.**

**"So, how have you been?" I asked her, letting Collin and Brady walk a little infront of us.**

**"Better," she smiled.**

**"Really? C'mon All, you can't lie to me," I pointed out.**

**"I was stupid, I should've known all it meant to him was a 'freshmen' relationship," she scoffed.**

**"Hey," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.**

**"He's just a guy, I mean I cried when my kindergarden girlfriend left me," I said, cheered up the mood.**

**She laughed.**

**"Why did she leave you?" She smiled.**

**"See, for a week Danica Gauels, she was my girlfriend, because I had the 20 pack of markers, they were new. Then Collin, he bought a new lunchbox, it was Pokemon, it lite up. She left me, I was defestated," I said, faking sadness.**

**"Danica?" She laughed.**

**"What? I was like 5 dude, she was "pretty"," I said.**

**"Wasn't she the girl who moved to the Makah rez in 4th grade?"**

**"Yup, well. Time goes on, he wasn't the one for you."**

**"Yeah, I guess I learned it the hard way."**

**"Hey, it wasn't your fault," I said.**

**She didn't say anything.**

**I pulled her to me, putting both arms around her.**

**"Seth," she laughed.**

**"What?" I laughed.**

**"You're hot," she laughed.**

**"Thanks," I smirked.**

**"I didn't mean it like that," she said,**

**"Of course, you didn't," I teased.**

**I let her go, she smiled.**

**We finally got to Derence's house, I could see almost every La Push high's Freshmen there.**

**I could see Lillie, she shot Collin a glare.**

**"Hey, I'm gonna sit out and watch," Ally said.**

**"I'll go with you," I said, following her to the bench swing.**

**The game was uneven, and dumb.**

**Everyone attacked everyone, there was no teams.**

**Collin was loosing, maybe because the snow melted in his hands.**

**"Are you cold?" I asked Ally, I could feel her body temperate.**

**"Eh, a little," she smiled.**

**I took my parka off, handing it to her.**

**"S-seth, no," she said, pushing it away.**

**"No, I'm fine," I smiled.**

**I only had my thin football hoodie on, but I didn't need it.**

**She warmed up with my parka, of course, it was already warm from me wearing it.**

**Some of Ally's friends came over, I kindly let them take my seat.**

**I went over to Brady and Collin.**

**"Hey, awwe. She already got your jacket," Collin laughed.**

**"So?" I said, no shame.**

**The week past by fast, Ally liked hanging out with me, we were close friends.**

**Christmas Eve arrived, it was the best Christmas ever.**

**Brady went with me to Ally's house, to give her her present.**

**It was just a teddy bear, but the bear's fur was the same color as mine.**

**I knocked.**

**"Seth, Brady," Scarlet smiled.**

**"Hi, is Ally home? " I asked.**

**"Yeah, but she's busy," she said.**

**"Oh, can you give her this? Tell her it's from me," I said, handing over the bear.**

**"Sure thing," she smiled, closing the door.**

**"Now, to Kenzie's!" Brady smiled.**

**"Okay," I said, following him.**

**This sucked, I didn't get to see Ally, but I could hear her reaction to the bear.**

**"Awwe! Mom, you should've let him inside! I love it! It's so cute, awe. Mom, look at it!" Ally cried.**

**A soft smile spread across my face.**

**We knocked on Sadey and Dustin's door.**

**"Guys? What are you doing here? I mean I love that you guys came, but what do I owe this visit to?" Sadey smiled.**

**"We came to drop off a few gifts for Mackenzie," Brady smiled.**

**"Really? Aw, thank you," she smiled.**

**"Would you guys like to stay for dinner?" She asked.**

**"No, thanks," I smiled.**

**"I'd love too," was Brady's response.**

**"See you man," I said, patting his back.**

**I started walking home, just in time for dinner.**

**Bella , Charlie, Jacob, and Billy were coming over.**

**First Christmas without Dad, Leah was pretty down about that, but for that I was glad Jacob was coming over.**

**I walked in, just in time for dinner.**

**"Seth, look at you. All wet from the snow," Mom said.**

**Everyone was already here, they were waiting for me.**

**To start dinner.**

**I sat down, between Jake and Charlie.**

**Mom had spent all day cooking, along with Leah.**

**Huge feast.**

**I started stuffing myself. I thought I was going to explode, but it made me feel better knowing if I did, then so would Jacob.**

**"Okay, we all get to revile our secret Santa," Mom said, after we finished dinner, we all went to sit in the living room.**

**"I'll go first, I got you, Sue," Bella said, handing my mom a purple gift bag.**

**We all waited for my mom to open it, it was a deep blue jacket.**

**"Thank you, Bella. I love it. I got Jacob," Mom said, handing Jacob a little box wrapped in shiny red paper.**

**Jacob started unwrapping it, it was a cellphone.**

**"Awe, Sue. Thanks, considering your lovely daughter here, broke mine," Jacob smiled, nudging Leah.**

**Leah smirked.**

**"Well, I got Seth," he said, handing me a box, wrapped in blue paper.**

**It was a carving, it was a heart, with S&A carved on it. **

**"Son, what is it?" Mom asked.**

**"Um, I-," I started, before Jacob nudged my mom.**

**"I got Bella," I said, hanging Bella her gift.**

**A bracelet.**

**Billy got Leah, a pretty necklace.**

**Leah got Charlie, a shirt, then Charlie got Billy, a beer gift card.**

**After the presents, the "grown ups" sat and talked, I went up to my room.**

**I was almost asleep, until I heard mummbles.**

**"Seth? He's in his room," Mom said.**

**Who was she taking too?**

**There was a light knock.**

**"Come in," I grumpled.**

**"Seth," it was Ally.**

**I shot up.**

**"Ally! What are you doing here?" I smiled.**

**"I came to thank you for my present, and to give you yours," she smiled, handing me a gift box.**

**It was small.**

**I stuck my hand into the box, it was a carved bracelet.**

**"I asked Paul to make it, it means friendship, forever," she smiled.**

**"Thanks, I love it," I smiled.**

**"You're welcome," she smiled.**

**"I gotta go, Paul's waiting for me, bye Seth," she smiled.**

**"Um, I guess I'll see you soon," I smiled, as I watched her leave.**

**The day after that, went to meet with the Cullens, Brady, Collin, and I just watched them train, we were to "young".**

**New Years came and went, along with my New Years wish.**

***This imprint is killing me, please help her open her eyes so she can see, that I'm right here.**

**January came and is almost goje, along with training, and Ally and I went back to our normal schedule.**

**Rachel, Jacob's sister, she came home from College a few days before January ended, Paul imprinted on her.**

**Shocking?**

**For Jacob and Billy.**

**Paul's a better person since he imprinted, since perverted and annoying, but nicer.**

**The imprints are growing, it's not suppose to happen, it's suppose to be rare.**

**Now there's Rachel, Mackenzie, Claire, Emily, Ally, and Kim. **

**"Seth, stop," Mom said.**

**I had been sitting on the couch, tapping my leg on the floor impatiently.**

**"Sorry," I grumpled.**

**Now, with Rachel, will Ally get suspictious?**

**She can't, now isn't the time to tell her.**

**I love Ally, she means so much to me, but it might not be vise-versa.**

**My birthday is today, January 28, I'm 16.**

**My mom is throwing a BBQ, she thinks it's so speciel. Leah thinks it's because I'm her last baby.**

**It's almost time for some people to show up, I glanced down at my clothes.**

**My jeans, and my white long sleeved shirt. **

**I smirk.**

**You can see my muscels under this shirt.**

**"Hey, Clearwater," Collin smiles, making his way through the door.**

**"Hey," I smile back.**

**"Where's Brady?" I ask.**

**"Well, he was coming. Just that Sadey and Dustin came too, so he's with Kenzie," Collin pointed out.**

**"Mm, shocker," I said.**

**"Seth, Happy Birthday," Rachel smiles, coming inside.**

**She comes over to give me a hug.**

**"Thank you, Rachel," I smile, hugging her.**

**"Where's that slave of yours?" Collin teases.**

**"Slave my ass," Paul says, coming inside.**

**"Where's Ally?" I ask.**

**"She's outside," Paul says, making his way over to Rachel.**

**"'Xcuse me," I smile, heading outside.**

**"Happy Birthday," Ally smiles, hugging me.**

**I don't want to let go, but it would be wierd if I didn't.**

**"Thanks," I smile, pulling away.**

**The rest of the pack shows up, along with some of their families. When we're all eating, I look around.**

**Quil playing with Claire.**

**Brady holding Kenzie.**

**Paul and Rachel, holding hands.**

**Jacob and Leah, brushing cheeks. Gross.**

**Emily and Sam.**

**Kim smiling with Jared.**

**And of course, Ally's sitting with **_**me.**_

**We can't really have "wolf" conversations, because of some people here.**

**I don't care, Ally's here.**

**-**Hi, readers. My new years resolution was to write a Series, it would start with Tsunami (Twilight), Blizzard (New Moon), Meteor Shower (Eclipse), and it would end with ThunderStorm (Breaking Dawn). Okay, I challenged myself, I'm doing new characters, new setting, everything. Tsunami is already out, so any suggestions would be good, I'm like serious ANY or if you want to be a character.. AlSO my Tsunami series is ALL WERWOLF, okay? Like a werewold version of Twilight, the vampires will be different, I can tell you that... (:Back to Seth, yeah Ally's warming up to him, BUT you have to remember their relationship will develop in high school, then maybe I was considering doing Brady's Story, , but I'm focusing on SETH right now. Ah, young love. Seth sends you all big smiles for caring about Allison and him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Valentine's day.**

**Today, I was going over to Ally's house, she was sick. I wasn't going to let her pass this day alone, sick or not sick. **

**I changed in to simple dress clothes, nothing to fancy. I shook my hair, even if it didn't shake, habit.**

**I looked into the mirror, taking in my apperance.**

**"Nice, Clearwater, nice," I smirked.**

**I grabbed the rose , I had for Ally. **

**It was fresh, with a ribbon tied around it.**

**I walked out of my house, seeing that no one was ever home, ever.**

**I started walking to Ally's house, Paul was taking Rachel to dinner, so her mom was probably working.**

**Ally, Ally, Ally. **

**Allison Clearwater.**

**I smirked.**

**I was going over my head, she might not even choose me, and here I was already thinking this. **

**I was here, finally.**

**I could hear Ally in her room, she was watching tv. **

**Should I let myself in?**

**Why, not.**

**I wasn't going to do anything bad, nothing at all.**

**I walked in, heading up the small staire case. Ally's room was open, should I go inside?**

**Yeah, a random guy walks in her room, at what? 7 p.m.**

**Smooth, Clearwater, smooth.**

**I knocked.**

**"Paul, if it's you, I swear," she said, her voice was so . . . . sick.**

**"No, it's me, Seth," I said, crossing my arms.**

**"Seth! It's you," she said, a smile in her voice.**

**I smiled, then she opened the door.**

**"What are you doing here?" She smiled.**

**"I came to see you," I smiled.**

**"Me? Mhm, really?" She smiled.**

**I nodded.**

**"It's Valentine's Day, you should be parting or something," she said, letting me inside.**

**"I can't do that, knowing my best friend is sick," I smiled.**

**She smiled, sitting on her bed.**

**I smiled, going up to her.**

**I handed her the flower.**

**"Happy Valentine's Day, best friend," I smiled, sitting beside her.**

**"It's so pretty," she smiled, tracing it with her fingers.**

**I smiled.**

**"Stupid flu, I could've gone to the dance tonight," she said.**

**"Mm, how about I make it up to you?" I smirked.**

**She raised an eyebrow,"how?"**

**"Don't you have an stereo?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, it's over there," she pointed.**

**I went over to it, fidling with the buttons.**

**I went back to her, standing her up.**

**(Seth and Ally's song. Rocketeer by Far East movement ft. Ryan Tedder)**

_**Here we go, come with me,  
There's a world out there that we should see,  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer  
**_

**"C'mon, dance with me," I smiled, putting my hands on her waist.**

**"Seth," she smiled, taking in my smile.**

**"Best friend dance?" I pretended to whine.**

**"Mm, well. . . Okay," she smiled.**

_**Let's fly, fly, fly, flyyy.  
Up, up, here we go, go. [2x]  
Let's fly, fly, fly, flyyy.  
Up, up, here we go, go.  
Where we stop nobody knows [knows],**_

Where we go we don't need roads [roads],  
Where we stop nobody knows [knows],  
To the stars if you really want it,  
Got, got a jetpack with your name on it,  
Above the clouds in the atmosphere [phere],  
Just say the words and we outta here [outta here],  
Hold my hand if you feelin' scared [scared],  
We flyin' up, up outta here.

[Chorus]  
Here we go, come with me,  
There's a world out there that we should see,  
Take my hand, close your eyes,  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,

Let's fly, fly, fly, flyy.  
Up, up here we go, go. [2x]  
Let's fly, fly, fly, flyy.  
Up, up here we go, go. [Here we go]  
Where we stop nobody knows [knows],

Baby we can stay fly like a G6,  
Shop the streets of Tokyo get your fly kicks,

Girl you always on my mind,  
Got my head up in the sky,  
And I'm never looking down feelin' priceless, yeah,  
Where we at, only few have known  
Go on the next level, Super Mario  
I hope this works out, Cardio,  
Til' then let's fly, Geronimo.

[Chorus]  
Here we go, come with me,  
There's a world out there that we should see,  
Take my hand, close your eyes,  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,

Let's fly, [Yo]  
Nah I never been in space before,  
But I never seen a face like yours,  
You make me feel like I could touch the planets,  
You want the moon, girl watch me grab it,  
See I never seen the stars this close,  
You got me stuck off the way you glow,  
I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh,

[Chorus]  
Here we go, Come with me,  
There's a world out there that we should see,  
Take my hand, close your eyes,  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,  
Let's fly, fly, fly, flyy.  
Up, up here we go, go. [2x]  
Let's fly, fly, fly, flyy.  
Up, up here we go, go. [2x]  
Where we stop nobody knows, knows, knows.

**The song ended, I let her go.**

**She smiled.**

**"My Valentine's dance," she smiled.**

**I nodded.**

**"Thanks," she smiled, sitting back on her bed.**

**"Any time," I smiled.**

**We talked that night, I wondered if she thought I liked her?**

**I did, alot too.**

**I always wanted to be with her, she was speciel.**

**The rest of February went by smooth, then little by little, the newborn fight became closer and closer.**

**Brady, Collin, and I were suppose to stay on the rez, but Edward needed someone so he could communicate with the others. So Jacob chose me, I was kinda of proud, I mean he chose me, me, Seth Clearwater.**

**I mean, tomorrow I would have to report in the morning to some place in the mountains, I couldn't even sleep. Yeah, I was worried about Ally, but Brady and Collin promised to protector her, and I believed them, their like my brothers.**

**I turned on my stomach, then my side, I settled for my back, putting my arms behind my head.**

**How can you sleep, when in the morning you're gonna kill leeches?**

**I don't know when, but sleep took over me. **

_**The battle was almost over, our side was loosing. **_

_**No, everyone was hurt, what do I do!**_

_**I looked around, I didn't know. I was just a freakin' puppy, in everyone's eyes.**_

_**Then I saw her, she was standing there, looking down.**_

_**I phased back, then I was frozen in place.**_

_**"Ally! No! Go back!" I growled.**_

_**"Seth," she cried.**_

_**"Allison, go back!" I growled.**_

_**"Seth," she cried again.**_

_**No, no, no!**_

**"Allison!" I growled, waking up.**

**Gross, why was I sweating?**

**"Seth? What's wrong? It's 4 in the morning," Mom said , running in my room.**

**"No-nothing, just a bad dream," I said, sitting up.**

**"You leave in half an hour, go shower," she demanded.**

**"Okay," I said, shaking the dream off.**

**I got in the shower, turning the water cold.**

**I leaned against the wall, letting the water run down my body.**

**That wasn't going to happen, Ally didn't even know how to get there.**

**No, wasn't going to happen.**

**No, wasn't going to happen.**

**After 10 minutes, I got out, changing into basketball shorts.**

**"Seth, be careful," Mom said, embracing me in a tight hug.**

**"Of course, Mom. I promise," I smiled.**

**She smiled, giving me a kiss on the cheek.**

**"I promise," I smiled, before heading out the door.**

**I was phased, running towards the mountain. Finally, I caught Edward , Bella, and Jacob's scent.**

**Jacob was outside, pacing, waiting for me.**

**I bobbled my wolf head, giving him a signal.**

**He went into the forest, phasing.**

_**"Be careful, Seth," he said.**_

_**"Yeah," I said.**_

_**We were the only ones for a while, just walking around.**_

_**Then the pack arrived, along with the rest of the Cullens.**_

_**The newborns were coming, Edward was sitting out with Bella, they were inside the tent.**_

_**I stayed outside, hearing the fight.**_

_**"Good one, Paul," I said.**_

_**"Ugh, we're missing the good stuff," Brady said, pacing around the rez.**_

_**"Leah, behind you!" Quil yelled.**_

_**Jacob got it, before Leah could even turn.**_

_**Edward came outside, he looked worried.**_

**"Seth, go!" He shouted.**

_**Go?**_

_**Why?**_

_**'Just go,' I told myself.**_

_**I walked towards the east, Sam said I couldn't go to the battlefield, alpha order.**_

_**5 minutes, maybe 6, that's when I heard it.**_

_**Edward, he was against 2 leeches, that wasn't fair.**_

_**I should go help him, yeah.**_

_**I went back, there was 2, a blond and a red head.**_

_**I charged towards the blond, taking him down.**_

_**He soon got back up, sending me towards the rocks.**_

_**"Mother! Fuc-," I started to yell, then I got back up.**_

_**He was concentrated on Edward, giving me full advantage.**_

_**Right now, the leech was all I could see. Taking it down, instinct was taking over.**_

_**I put up my defense position, baring my teeth.**_

_**I took him down, it was easy.**_

_**He was distracted.**_

_**Giving me the advantage, all of it.**_

_**Edward took the red head out easily, smiling at me in victory.**_

**"Seth, help me burn the pieces," he said, gathering them.**

_**I helped him, gathering too. I focused back on the pack, they were doing good.**_

_**Paul , he was turned around.**_

_**There was one coming from behind, but it was to late.**_

_**"Paul! Look out!" To many voices echoed.**_

_**It was to late, the newborn had him in a grip, breaking his bones.**_

_**Jacob and Sam went to help him out, pulling the newborn off.**_

_**"Paul!" I said, running towards the pack's location.**_

_**Paul, was phased back, along with Jared, Embry, Sam, and Jacob.**_

_**They were carring him back to the rez, with Carlisle.**_

**I phased back, putting my shorts on, tripping in the process.**

**I walked with Leah, who was in shock.**

**"I-I can't believe, **_**that**_** happened," she whispered.**

**"I know, but I'm worried about Ally now, what is she going to think?" I said.**

**"Their gonna tell people, that he slipped off one of the cliffs," Leah said.**

**"And she's gonna believe that!" I demanded.**

**"Yeah? He's her brother, she knows how stupid he is," she pointed out.**

**"I guess," I said, folding my arms across my chest.**

**I ran ahead to catch up with the guys, walking behind them.**

**We finally got to Paul's house, no one was home, but Paul's mom heard and was on her way home.**

**I, along with the rest of the pack, waited outside, exept for Jacob and Sam who were supervising Paul's bones being broken back in place. (And of course Rachel.)**

**Every scream made me cringe.**

**Then, I saw Paul's mom and Ally pull up.**

**Paul's mom, she hurried inside, but told Ally to stay outside.**

**I smiled at her.**

**She sat next to me, looking at me.**

**"What happened?" She whispered.**

**I took her hand, entwining our fingers.**

**"Paul, he slipped off a cliff," I said.**

**My wolf, he sensed she needed comfort, so physical contact was automatic.**

**"I hope he's okay," she said.**

**"He will," I promised.**

**"Who's in there?" She asked.**

**"Rachel , your mom, Dr. Cullen , Jake , and Sam," I said.**

**She didn't say anything, she looked blank.**

**It was a wierd moment, we were alone.**

**"He'll be okay," I promised, putting my free arm around her.**


	12. Chapter 12

**"Numbers, their like your friends, you can be best friends, or worst enemies," Mr. Kenner began," I like to thing of my students that their like positive numbers, Math is the negative, see you won't get a negative number by talking to your friends, you'll get it be doing Math."**

**I was almost asleep, could this class be anymore boring?**

**I felt a soft poke in my rib cage, I laughed, knowing who had poked me.**

**"Hey, sleepy, pay attention," Ally laughed.**

**"Ugh, no, Ally," I groaned, setting my head on my desk, closing my eyes.**

**She laughed, gripping my ear.**

**"Seth Clearwater, pay attention," she pretended to hiss.**

**"Yes, ma'am," I said, picking my head up ,pretending to be defeted.**

**"Allison, Seth. Are you two paying attention?" Mr. Kenner demanded.**

**"Yeah! Math is my friends, some thing like that," I said, scratching my head in confusion.**

**"Clearwater, pay attention," he said, handing out worksheets.**

**"Seth, stop writing lazy," Ally laughed.**

**"I don't feel like writing good," I smiled, drooling on my paper.**

**"What's today's day?" She asked.**

**"Last day of March," I said.**

**"Really? This month went by fast, with the whole Paul thing," she said.**

**"See? I promised he would be okay, I was right," I smiled.**

**"Thanks, Seth," she smiled, her cheeks blushing.**

**"It's almost your birthday!" I laughed.**

**"Seth!" She smiled.**

**"What? I'm just saying, what are you going to do for it?" I asked, biting my pencil.**

**"Money's tight, with Paul moving out, alot of the fun things I did came from his paycheck," she said.**

**"Oh, well. I mean, we could go to the fair?" I smiled.**

**"Really?" She smiled.**

**"Yeah, it'll be like my gift to you, my best friend," I smiled.**

**"Seth, you really are my **_**best**_** friend," she said.**

**I smiled back, starting my work.**

**. . .**

**"The fair? That's nice of you, I heard about the Paul thing. I mean from my point of view, I say selfish, but he wanted to be with his imprint so yeah," Brady said, changing into his gym clothes.**

**"Yeah, I want her happy," I said, tieing my shoe.**

**"I know what you mean," he chuckled.**

**"Ha, ha, assholes," Collin hissed.**

**"Dude, we're just playing," I laughed.**

**"I know," he said, rolling his eyes.**

**We walked out of the locker room, sitting on the bleachers.**

**"Ew, it's Ally," Brady joked, pretending to puke.**

**"Speak for yourself," she said, sitting beside me.**

**"Hey," I said, clasping my hands.**

**"Hi," she said.**

**"I want to play," Collin whined, stomping the bleachers.**

**"You know, Kenzie's like 7 months old, and she's more mature than you," Brady said, rolling his eyes.**

**"Okay, girls volleyball, guys dodge ball," Coach Creechen yelled, blowing his whistle.**

**I got up, heading for the other half of the gym, picking up a red ball.**

**I weighed it in my hand, smiling.**

**Collin was on the other team, just yesterday he had stolen my new XBOX game: Dead Space 2. Not cool.**

**"Collin!" I yelped, aiming the ball with the lowest force possible.**

**Thump!**

**"What the fu-!" Collin began, before Coach Keegan cut him off.**

**"Young man!" Coach Keegan glared, her hands on her hips.**

**"He threw that at me!" He said, pointing at me.**

**"Sweetie, it's **_**dodge ball**_**," Coach Keegan said, like if he was 4.**

**"But," Collin whined.**

**"Ha,ha," I mocked.**

**He groaned, picking a ball up.**

**"Psh," I said under my breath.**

**He aimed, I dodged.**

**"Wasn't aiming at you," he glared, looking back.**

**"Ah!" **

**I knew that voice.**

**My eyes widened, my nostrols flared, my wolf was angry.**

**I looked back, seeing Ally on the floor.**

**I went over to her, helping her up.**

**She had her hands on the back of her hair, hissing at the pain.**

**"Can I take her to the nurse?" I asked, putting my arms around her to steady her.**

**"Hurry," Coach Keegan said.**

**"C'mon, Ally," I said, pulling her.**

**Half way through, she passed out.**

_**Collin, you're dead!**_** My wolf howled.**

**I picked her up, bridal style, almost running to the nurse.**

**"Thank you, Seth. You may go back to class now," the nurse said, dismissing me.**

**I didn't want to go, I couldn't go.**

**I started to whine, like a puppy.**

**She wasn't buying it, so I went back, ready to kill Collin.**

**I spotted him, so I picked up two balls.**

**He was playing his PSP, distracted.**

**Perfect.**

**I took aim, right at his game system.**

**He could have caught it, but the second ball didn't let him.**

**I heard a satisying crunch when it hit the floor.**

**I smirked.**

**"DON'T MESS WITH MY GIRL," I growled and whispered at him.**

**He groaned, rolling his eyes.**

**"Nice," Brady smiled at me.**

**"Thanks," I smirked.**

**I made sure Ally was okay, just a hard hit, that was all.**

**After a few more classes, lunch finally came around.**

**Brady and I walked, I was popping my knuckles.**

**Collin joined us, walking beside Brady.**

**"Dude, I was just mad," he said.**

**"Yeah, I know," I said.**

**"I mean I like your future wife, you broke my PSP," he pouted.**

**"She's irraplaceable, you can buy another one," I mocked.**

**"Ugh, whatever. Let's get some nachos," Brady said, grabbing a tray.**

**"Mm, food," I smiled.**

**We sat down, digging in.**

**I finished first, pushing my tray aside.**

**"Snails," I smiled.**

**"We don't all inhale," Brady laughed.**

**"Pff," I teased.**

**.**

**I woke up, hopping out of bed.**

**I looked at my phone, **_**Saturday, April 9, 1:23.**_

**Ally's birthday, I was picking her up later to go to the fair.**

**I rolled over, it was only 1.**

**My eyes started to drift, I let sleep consume me again.**

**I groaned, opening my eyes. 4:45.**

**I got up, rubbing my eyes.**

**"Seth, you're barely up! Sweetie, how are you going to take Allison to the fair if you're barely opening your eyes!" She said, hands on her hips.**

**"I'm up," I groaned, grabbing my towel, heading into the shower.**

**I turned the water on, shaking my hair.**

**"Seth! You've been in there forever! Hurry," Leah hissed, making me turn the water off.**

**I dried myself off, putting my boxers on.**

**I opened the door, sticking my tongue out.**

**She tried to reach for me, but I dodged out of the way.**

**"Estupid, Leah," I teased.**

**"Retarted asshole," she said, rolling her eyes.**

**I went into my room, checking the clock.**

**5:23.**

**I put dark jeans on, putting a white and blue stripped button down shirt on, with my DC shoes on. **

**I shook my hair, laughing.**

**I spiked in, wiping the extra gel on Leah's bed cover.**

**I looked at the clock again 6:34.**

**I had to pick Ally up at 7.**

**Great, Seth, great.**

**I walked into the kitchen, getting a piece of jerkey.**

**"Seth, teeth, now," Mom said.**

**"I did," I opened my mouth," see."**

**"You're gonna be late," she said.**

**"I'll be careful with the car, trust me," I said, getting the keys.**

**I had a "La Push" lisence.**

**I got in the truck, turning it on.**

**After only a few minutes, I saw Ally, she was waiting on her porch.**

**She looked so pretty.**

**She had a pink shirt, with an over sized belt over it, skinny jeans, ending with black dress snow boots.**

**I got out.**

**"Happy Birthday," I smiled, going up to her.**

**"Thanks," she smiled.**

**Her hair was natural, pretty.**

**I hugged her.**

**"C'mon," I smiled, pulling away.**

**I opened the door for her, then getting in.**

**We started driving, comfortable silence filling the truck.**

**"Are Brady and Collin coming?" She asked, worry filling her voice.**

**"Nah, just you and I," I smiled, relaxing her.**

**"Awesome," she smiled.**

**"Your bracelet," she smiled, pointing at my wrist.**

**"Yeah," I smiled, pulling towards Port Angeles.**

**"I can't believe you wear it," she smiled.**

**"Why wouldn't I?" I laughed.**

**She talked about Paul, how she felt so alone without her immature brother.**

**Finally, we got there.**

**I turned the truck off, going to open her door.**

**I bought our bracelets, going through the gate.**

**"What do you want to ride 1st?" I asked her.**

**"Um, bumper cars," she smiled, pulling me towards the ride.**

**We got in line, waiting our turn.**

**"Want to ride alone? Or Together?" I asked her.**

**"Um, alone. Let's see who's better," she smirked.**

**We got inside, picking our cars.**

**"You're going down, Clearwater," she smiled, buckling herself in.**

**I got in, smirking at her," Dream on, Meraz."**

_**(**_**Background Music **_**The Great Escape by; Boys Like Girls)**_

**The ride started, so I shot my car foward, slamming into Ally's.**

**She laughed, trying to control her car.**

**I went around, blending in with the other drivers. She looked around, trying to find me.**

**I laughed to myself, going behind her.**

**I shoved her, making her turn and see me.**

**"Seth!" She laughed.**

**I smiled at her, getting out of her reach.**

**She went towards me, missing me by an inch.**

**The cars stopped working, showing our turn was over.**

**I got out, going over to her car.**

**"Winnnnnner," I smirked.**

**"Cheater," she laughed.**

**"What? Nu uh," I said, opening the tiny gate for her.**

**"What next? You pick," she said, looking over the rides.**

**"I pick . . . . . The Brain Twister," I said, pointing to the rollercoaster that went in circles.**

**"That one?" She asked.**

**"Yeah, well. Unless, you're scared," I teased.**

**"I am not, c'mon," she said, walking that way.**

**We sat in the same row, she gripped the safety thing that went over her.**

**"Don't be scared," I said.**

**"I'm not," she smiled.**

**"If you scream, we go to. . . . **_**The haunted house**_**," I smirked.**

**"You're on," she challenged.**

**The rollercoaster shot foward, I gripped the seat, filling the wind.**

**Then it turned, shifting hard to the right, then under, then left.**

**Ally couldn't hold it, she screamed.**

**I would have teased her, but the wind made it impossible.**

**The ride stopped, reversing hard and fast. It slammed back then went under, twirling without a sign of stopping. It lasted for 10 minutes, making me want to jump off.**

**I got up, helping Ally, who's feet were wobbly.**

**"Haunted house," I sang, leading her there.**

**"Bleh," she said, sticking her tongue out.**

**"Don't be scared," I smiled, cutting us in line.**

**We got infront, putting the seat belts on.**

**It went inside, a vampire popped up, making Ally jumped.**

**She squeezed my arm, like a death grip.**

**"Ally, it isn't real," I laughed.**

**Yeah, those vampires weren't real, but the others were.**

**Mummies went by, followed by skeletons. I thought it wasn't scary, but ask Ally. You might get a different answer.**

**"Hey, let's get some food," I said, helping her out.**

**"Cool," she said, walking beside me.**

**We went up to the little train food place.**

**"What do you want?" I asked her, eyeing the nachos.**

**"I want a icecream," she said.**

**"Flavor?"**

**"Strawberry."**

**"Haha, that's my favorite."**

**"Mine too."**

**We got our food, sitting down.**

**"What time is it?" I asked her.**

**"Almost 9:30," she said.**

**"We have an hour left," I pointed out.**

**"Yeah," she smiled.**

**We finished our food, going over to the carnival games.**

**We walked beside a bottle booth, displaying stuffed animals.**

**"Step right up, you! Don't you want to win a stuffed animal for your girlfriend!" The man operating the booth asked.**

**"She's not-," I began.**

**"C'mon, son. Just 5 balls for $3," he pursuaded.**

**"Alright," I said, handing him the money.**

**"What do I get?" I asked.**

**"Hit the three bottem ones, you get a little one, hit the highest one, get **_**any**_** one you want," he said.**

**I nodded.**

**I was going to play stupid.**

**I hit the first 3 balls, missing.**

**"Awe, pitty," the man said, shaking his head.**

**Ally was watching, she was eyeing the stuffed pink bear.**

**Don't worry, honey. I'll win it for you.**

**I missed the 4th ball, acting disapointed.**

**"Last shot," the man warned.**

**I nodded, looking up and aiming lazly.**

**It hit the highest bottle, making the man shocked.**

**"I-I," he studdered.**

**"I want that pink one," I said, pointing to the bear.**

**He handed it to me, so I gave it to Ally.**

**"Seth," she protested.**

**"C'mon, that took hard work," I teased.**

**"Whatever," she smiled.**

**"I want to see the forture teller," she said, leading me into the tent.**

**"Child, what is your name?" The woman asked Ally.**

**"Allison," she said, making the woman rub her hands on the crystal ball.**

**"Mm, I see happiness in your future, but 1st you must open your eyes. Something great is right there, and you're to blind to see it," she said, looking at me.**

**I smirked, I knew that.**

**After that, we rode all the extreme rides, having a blast.**

**"Ally, you pick the last ride," I told her.**

**"Okay, I want the ferris wheel," she smiled, pointing to it.**

**"Really? Okay," I smiled, leading her to it.**

**We got in line, waiting our turn.**

**We got in a seat, sitting the bear between us.**

**The ferris wheel started going up, moving.**

**"Oo, scared yet?" I teased.**

**"No," she laughed.**

**"Are you sure?" I teased.**

**"Yeah, the stars look so pretty," she pointed out.**

**"Yeah, they do," I said, looking down.**

**"Everything looks little," she laughed.**

**"Yeah, huh," I smiled.**

**The ride stopped on the top, I looked over at her.**

**"Happy birthday," I smiled.**

**"Thank you," she smiled.**

**"Did you get what you wanted?" I asked.**

**She looked over at me, smiling.**

**"Yeah, I got **_**exacly**_** what I wanted," she smiled, her cheeks blushing.**

**

* * *

**

Awwwee(:*


	13. Chapter 13

**I popped my knuckles, I was nervous. I started biting my lip.**

**I wasn't shy, but when our "graduation" ceremony from Freshmen year came, I felt my feet get cold. I hated standing infront of people, I liked being quiet not the voice. Well maybe at home, but not here.**

**Crap, my name was next. I shut my eyes, thinking about what level I was on in Halo.**

**"Seth Clearwater," the man called , from the stage.**

**I felt the blood drain from my face, I took a breath, walking up the steps.**

**I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine.**

**"Thank you," I said, getting the "goals I have achieved" paper.**

**I went back to my seat, looking at Brady and Collin, they were distracted, looking at the floor.**

**Wow.**

**I looked over at my mom, she was smiling, I mean she wasn't here for me, she was here for Leah's high school graduation, along with Billy and Jacob.**

**Jared's parents were here, along with Embry's mom.**

**I saw Rachel , Paul, and Paul's mom, they were here for Ally.**

**She didn't sit close to me, I mean yeah it sucked, but she was M I was C.**

**I tapped my foot impatient, I hated just sitting here, doing nothing.**

**The other names were called, one by one.**

**Then Finally.**

**"Allison Meraz," the man called.**

**Ally went up, she smiled at him, getting her paper.**

**She had a light blush on her cheeks, making her look pretty.**

**"Man, she's so lucky, I wish I had her life," some girl whispered to her friend.**

**I took a breath in, Ally's life looked perfert.**

**She was pretty, fit, had guys that wanted her, and had alot of friends.**

**But, Ally didn't like her life, there was alot of things girls like that didn't see.**

**Ally's dad past away when she was in 4th grade, Ally actually had to work to pay for her things, no one knew things like that about her.**

**From the outside she looked happy, it was who she was.**

**I clapped for her, smiling when she looked my way.**

**The rest were called, finally the song was palyed, indacating our graduation was over.**

**I got up, finally. **

**I looked over at Leah, she was reading her paper.**

**I felt bad for the Seniors, they made to make their graduation speech in Quileute. **

**Good luck.**

**I went over to Brady and Collin, who were already pigging out on the food.**

**"Yeah, just 3 more years," Brady said, getting cookies.**

**"I'm so exited," I said, sarcasm thick in my voice.**

**"I mean I don't get it, , we won't be able to leave the rez, so why came to school?" Collin asked, eating his food.**

**"To get jobs?" Brady said.**

**"Oh, I never really thought of that," Collin said, looking his cookie.**

**"I mean once you imprint you see things in a different point of view," Brady said seriously.**

**"Yeah," I agreed.**

**"Oh," Collin said, thinking.**

**"Look, Sadey's bringing Kenzie," I pointed out.**

**"Brady, I'm happy for you," Sadey said, the little baby in her arms.**

**Kenzie reached out for Brady almost immediatly.**

**"Ay!" Kenzie demanded, reaching for Brady.**

**Brady smiled, talking the small child in his arms.**

**"Do you mind if I go speak with someone really fast?" She asked.**

**"No, it's okay," Brady smiled.**

**"Hi, Kenzie," I smiled.**

**"Ahh!"She smiled.**

**"You're so big," Collin smiled, pinching her cheek.**

**Kenzie shook her head.**

**"When's her birthday?" I asked.**

**"September 23," he smiled.**

**"So it's June, she's 9 months?" I asked.**

**"Awe, she's so little," Collin said, getting her little hand.**

**Kenzie pulled away, putting her little head into Brady's neck.**

**"Leave her alone, Collin," Brady said.**

**"I was just being friendly," he said.**

**"You guys want to come over sometime when there's no patrol? I mean we could play video games," Collin said.**

**"Sounds cool, bring Dead Space 2," Brady told me.**

**"Yeah, okay," I said, picking up a muffin.**

**"Yeah, look Ally's coming," Brady said.**

**She was.**

**"Hey," she smiled.**

**I nodded.**

**"Heya," Collin said.**

**"Hi," Brady said, looking down at Kenzie.**

**"I can't wait 'til Sophmore year!" She smiled.**

**"Yeah," I smiled.**

**"Are you guys staying for Senior graduation?" I asked.**

**"Na, I'm gonna go sleep," Collin said, mouthing **_**patrol.**_

**"Maybe," Brady said, meaning for Kenzie.**

**"I have to, you know. Leah," I said.**

**"I don't think?" Ally said.**

**We nodded.**

**"So, did you get that summer job you wanted?" Brady asked Ally.**

**No, please.**

**"Yeah," Ally said.**

**"When are you leaving?" I asked, even if it sounded more like '**_**No, don't go, please'**_

**"What's today? June 10, probably Sunday morning , and I'll be back around August," she said.**

**No, please, don't go.**

**I looked away, I felt my eyes watering.**

**"I mean, it sounds fun, yeah," Collin said.**

**"Yeah, Chelsea said she was already on her way, it's far from Nebraska," she said.**

**Chelsea was her cousin, Ally was going to stay with her for a summer job, Chelsea lived in Nebraska with her husband and her toddler Eli.**

**"We'll miss you," Brady said.**

**"Yeah, I'll miss you guys, too," she smiled.**

**You have no idea how much I'll miss you.**

**"I'm packing tomorrow," she said, breaking the ice.**

**"Nice," I said, my voice blank.**

**"Yeah," she said akwardly.**

**I started to bite my lip, looking at the floor.**

**Saturday came, it was rainy, so Mom didn't let me go outside.**

**I was asleep on Sunday morning when I felt her leave.**

**I sat on my bed, looking at the floor.**

**She didn't even say goodbye.**

**I felt the pain of the seperation, another mile, more pain.**

**The first week, I felt like I was going to die.**

**I felt so depressed, it was like my life was gone.**

**I'd text her, she wouldn't reply, but I knew she had her phone.**

**It just made me sadder.**

**Everything we had wasn't what I thought, it wasn't.**

**Tonight, it was Friday. I was going over to Collin's for video game night.**

**We sat there on the floor, playing.**

**"Dude, you're not even trying," Brady said.**

**"I don't feel like playing," I said.**

**"C'mon Seth, we get this like twice a month," Brady pointed out.**

**"I don't care," I said.**

**They didn't talk anymore.**

**I went outside, sticking my hands in my pockets.**

_**Neutron Star Collision (Love is Forever); Muse**_

_**I had nothing left to loose, **_

_**you took your time to choose.**_

**My stomach started burning, I knew this pain.**

**I sat down, running my hands through my hair.**

**I hated this pain, I knew this pain.**

**My eyes started to water, I felt the shivers going down my back.**

**No! Seth! Stop, it's her choice.**

**This pain was the same pain I felt when she kissed Tommy, right now she was with someone else.**

**I felt angry, I felt like crying.**

**I gave her my best, I gave her everything I could.**

**But, I guess, in the end, **_**it wasn't enough.**_

**I snickered.**

**I fooled myself, why would she choose me?**

**I picked up a rock, squeezing it.**

**I felt some of it crack, I felt it digging into my skin.**

**I didn't care.**

**I looked up at the stars, growling.**

_**I wish I was good enough for her.**_

_**I wasn't, I just had to face that.**_

_**She wasn't mine.**___

* * *

I know, I know. Tell me what you thick(;. Next is THE ONLY CHAPTER FROM ALLY'S POV. It'll be kinda of sad, from Ally's part. So yeah, tell me what you thick.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ally's POV**

**I was on my way back to Washington, I looked out my window at the highway.**

**The summer had been long, it had been one of the best of my life.**

**I met someone, his name was Ricky, he was everything I wanted.**

**We spent alot of time together over the summer, he was so good to me.**

**I also felt guilty, I'd forgotten about Seth, I forgot to text him back alot. But, Seth and I were best friends he'd understand, I knew he would be happy for me.**

**I was.**

**I looked at my phone, flipping it over.**

**No messages.**

**Seth hasn't texted me in weeks, nor Brady and Collin.**

**Paul just told me I knew what I was doing.**

**I hated that, it was when I was making stupid choices, Ricky wasn't.**

**I texted Brady, maybe he'd reply.**

Me; Hey

Brady; Hello

Me; How are things going?

Brady; Fine

Me; How's Seth?

Brady; Ask him

Me; He doesn't reply

Brady; It serves you right

Me; Excuse me?

Brady; Cut the shit, you ignored him all summer

Me; I was busy

Brady; Well he's busy now

Me; He's seeing someone?

Brady; He should be, he should forget about you

Me; Seth and I are just friends

Brady; Are you really that stupid?

Me; Dude

Brady; Yeah, I guess you are. You're to blind to see that Seth likes you, he cares about you, and he gave you alot. You just forgot about him

Me; Whatever, that's not true

Brady; You're just waisting my time

Me; Fine

**He didn't reply.**

**Seth liked me?**

**I felt sudden pain rush through me.**

**He was always so nice to me, and here I was doing this to him.**

**I looked down at my nails, blinking away the tears.**

**Seth.**

**What was he going to think now?**

**My best friend.**

**He gave me everything.**

**We arrived at the rez the next morning.**

**I didn't see Seth.**

**I would text him, he didn't reply.**

**I'd call, he wouldn't answer.**

**I'd go to his house, he was never home.**

**It was late July, I had came back a week early.**

**I wanted to enjoy the rest of my summer here, but right now it seemed impossible.**

**Finally one day, he agreed to hang out, we would meet at the beach.**

**I got up early that morning, heading to the beach.**

**I saw him, his back was to me, he was staring at the beach.**

**He was wearing shorts, that was all, his hands in his pockets.**

( This scene is based off Back To December by Taylor Swift, but it's more like Back to June. Ha.)

**"Hey, Seth," I said, looking down.**

**"Hi," his voice was blank.**

**"I'm glad you finally got some time to hang out," I smiled.**

**He didn't smile back.**

**"I was busy," was his reply.**

**"It's okay, how's it going?"**

**"Fine."**

**"How's Sue? How's Leah?"**

**"Fine."**

**"That's nice, I haven't seen Leah , yet."**

**He nods.**

**"Yeah, you've been busy," I tried to joke.**

**He nodded, keeping his face serious.**

**His guard was up, not letting his face show any emotion.**

**Summer is still burned in the back of his mind.**

**"I'm sorry," I said.**

**"Why?" He asked.**

**I shrugg.**

**He rolls his eyes, like if this is a waste of his time.**

**"You know, these days I can't sleep," I said.**

**"Oh."**

**"I-I just can't stop thinking about when I felt you," I said.**

**"Oh."**

**I looked at him.**

**I thought about the fair, fishing, the movies.**

**The times we spent together, laughing.**

**When there was a smile on his face.**

**Right now, I realised it.**

**I loved him.**

**He loved me.**

**I denied it, I had.**

**He gave me everything, all his love.**

**I gave him nothing.**

**It wasn't worth it, he was.**

**I never saw it.**

**I loved him, he was everything.**

**His tan skin.**

**His sweet smile.**

**When he was there for me when Paul got hurt, when Tommy left me, when ever I needed him.**

**He saw me cry, he was there.**

**I wish I could change it.**

**I'm sorry, Seth.**

**The silence grew between us.**

**I never realised what I had, until now.**

**I would go back and change it.**

**"School's going to start soon," I say.**

**"Mhm."**

**"Are you exited?" I ask.**

**He shruggs.**

**"What did you do this summer?" I ask.**

**"Stuff."**

**"Like?"**

**"Why does it matter?"**

**"I-I was just asking."**

**"What did **_**you **_**do this summer?" He asks, more like hisses.**

**"I-I went to Nebraska."**

**"That isn't what I meant."**

**"I- I met someone," I say, biting my lip.**

**"Good for you."**

**"You'll find someone , Seth," I say.**

**"She doesn't exist," he hissed.**

**What do I say?**

**My Seth isn't here.**

**It's a stranger.**

**I looked into his eyes, I could see his pain.**

**"I hope we get classes together," I said.**

**"Mhm." That sounded like a 'no' to me.**

**"I heard Emily's pregnant."**

**"Yeah, she is."**

**"How's Kenzie?"**

**"Fine."**

**"It's almost her birthday."**

**"Yeah."**

**" . . . . Yeah. . . . ."**

**"Why am I here?" He asks.**

**"I-I wanted to see you."**

**"Now you want to?"**

**"I've been calling you for a while now."**

**"Now that you're back you remember me."**

**"I-I," I began.**

**"I don't want to hear a lie, we have nothing to do here."**

**"Seth, you're my best friend," I cried.**

**He shruggs.**

**Silence fills the space.**

**After a few minutes, he speaks.**

**"Yeah, that's what we are, friends. Yeah, friends," he says, nodding, walking away.**

(This scene is When You're Gone; Avril Lavinge)

**I never in my life thought I would need Seth there when I cried, never.**

**The days feel like years , without him.**

**His steps at the beach hurt, alot.**

**Without him, I can't think straight.**

**He's gone.**

**I miss him.**

**I need him.**

**He was so good to me.**

**I always thought he was just a friend.**

**I look at the rose he gave me alot, I still remember the look on his face that Valentine's Day.**

**He's gone.**

**His smiles.**

**His hugs.**

**I miss him.**

**Everything was okay , with him.**

**He made it okay.**

**He made me happy.**

**I need him.**

**I need him.**

**My heart feels like it's breaking.**

**I miss Seth.**

**He made me happy, he made my days.**

**Seth, I'm sorry.**

**.. . . . .**

**Today, I'm going to babysit Kenzie.**

**I walk to Sadey's house.**

**Everyone is acting strange towards me, even my brother , Paul.**

**I knock soft on the door, waiting.**

**"Hey, in a few minutes, Brady will take over," Sadey tells me.**

**"Oh, okay."**

**I sit on the floor with Kenzie.**

**She's playing with her blocks, so I put one of my earphones on.**

**Rocketeer comes on.**

**That's Seth and I's song.**

**I miss him.**

**Kenzie looks up at me.**

**She has a confused look, she doesn't remember me.**

**I reach for me.**

**"Shh, Kenzie's it's okay," I say.**

**She starts crying.**

**I rock her, trying to calm her down.**

**"Shh," I coo.**

**No such luck.**

**After a few minutes, she's turning red.**

**"Kenzie, please," I beg.**

**"What are you doing to her!" Brady growls, taking her out of my arms.**

**"Nothing!" I say.**

**Brady rocks her, wiping her tears off.**

**Kenzie likes him, she grips his shirt, she feels safe there.**

**"B-ey," she cries.**

**"Sh, it's okay," he coos at her.**

**"You can go now," he growls at me.**

**I nodd, picking my things up.**

**Mistakes, that's all I'm making now.**

**Why?**

**Without Seth, I don't know.**

**He was there when I needed him, and right now I did.**

**He wasn't there.**

**I ran towards school, tears covering my face.**

**I dropped my things on the floor, I went into the gym getting a soccer ball out.**

**I pulled my hair into a pony tail, wiping my tears.**

**I took my anger out on the soccer ball.**

**Kicking it , over my stupid mistakes.**

**Seth.**

**Ricky.**

**I hurt Seth, he gave my everything.**

**I repaid him with the worst thing.**

**He would never forgive me now.**

**I didn't deserve him.**

**I don't.**

**No.**

**I fell to the ground, curling up in the middle of the soccer field.**

**I let all my tears fall, I've never cried so much in my life.**

**Not when my dad died.**

**Not when Paul moved out.**

**Not when Tommy broke up with me.**

**Not ever.**

**But, I was, over Seth.**

**I never realised what I had, how stupid.**

**I was stupid.**

**I felt rain start to fall, so I got up.**

**I picked my things up, starting to head home.**

**I started heading home, walking slowly.**

**What was the point of getting home early?**

**I heard whimpers in the woods, making me turn.**

**Maybe I wasn't the only sad thing out there.**

**

* * *

**

Sorry, sucky chapter. Well since their 16 I want to give them some dramaa... iHope You Likedd iTt(: Next chapter will be longgerrr.. It'll be Sophmore year, you'll meet Ms. Plains, if you know what I meannn.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Beep.**_

_**Beep.**_

_**Beep.**_

**I sat up on my bed, rubbing my face.**

**First day of Sophmore year.**

**I went into the bathroom, taking a quick shower.**

**I put on a polo with boxer shorts, nothing to much. I went downstaires, getting an apple.**

**I'd have to see **_**her**_** today, I sat down on the porch, looking at the red fruit.**

**What would happen?**

**What she be with someone else?**

**I shouldn't care, no.**

**I looked up, Brady was coming.**

**"Hey, dude. C'mon, let's go," he said, his phone in his hand.**

**"Okay," I said, getting up.**

**We started walking, taking the long way there.**

**I got in line for my schedule, looking around.**

**There was alot of new faces, some smiled, so I smiled back.**

**When I was in elementary school, my teachers would call me smiley Seth. I wish they could see my smile , now. It was upside down.**

**"Name?" Ms. Herkners asked.**

**"Seth Clearwater."**

**"Here you go," she smiled.**

**Homeroom: Jedones , Michael.**

**1st Period: Social Studies/ Quileute History Ferrns, Kimi.**

**2nd Period: Lang. Arts. Haneek, Kaleen.**

**3rd Period: (A Day! Monday, Wednesday,& Thursday ONLY!) Mechanic/ Wood work. Black, Jacob**

**4rd Period: Math . Hall, Timothy.**

**5th Period: LUNCH.**

**6th: Study Hall.**

**7th Period: Science. Berns, Juliana**

**8th Period: (B Day! Tuesday& Friday ONLY!)Computer/Technology. Shine, Angelica.**

**I liked Miss Angelica, she was nice.**

**Haha, Jacob was the activity teacher, it was a part time job, and since he was the son of the cheif, he just go the job.**

**I started biting my lip, was Ally in any of these classes?**

**I walked into homeroom, sitting down. **

**I looked around, I knew some faces. **

**"Seth?" A girl asked.**

**I looked up, meeting her hazel eyes.**

**Ally had hazel eyes.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Um, hi. I-I'm new, I'm Sammi," she smiled.**

**"It's nice to meet you," I smiled.**

**"I just don't know anybody."**

**"Yeah? It's wierd having new kids."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah, but many people are moving back to the rez, 'cause of Jacob Black, he's getting married to my sister."**

**"He's the future chief?"**

**"Yeah, that's why it's a big deal."**

**"Ohh, that must be such a honor."**

**"I guess."**

**"It's time for 1st period," I said, getting up.**

**She got up too.**

**I walked outside, seeing something I really never thought I would see.**

**Brady and Collin were walking towards me, but there was something wrong.**

**Collin was standing there, staring.**

**Brady looked wide eyed.**

**I didn't understand, until I looked.**

**Collin was looking at a girl, I knew her. She was one of the people that made moved back, her name was Mia Jenelle.**

**She was small, long dark brown hair, it was wavy, her eyes were dark brown, lined with thick lashes, her rusted skin was darkened by Collin's stare. She was wearing an Aeropostale shirt, skinny jeans, and ankle strap sandles.**

**It's when I saw her, Ally. She was trying not to look at me, talking to her friends.**

**I felt the pull, I knew now she felt it too.**

**I snapped out of it, walking over to Mia.**

**"Hey, Mia," I smiled, flashing my teeth.**

**"H-i-i, Seth," she smiled back.**

**I heard Collin growl, making this even more fun.**

**"How was summer?" I asked.**

**"It was good, I actually moved here because of your sister's wedding," she said.**

**"Haha, really? That's nice," I said, high-fiving her.**

**"Yeah?" She smiled.**

**"Yeah, look meet my friends," I said, motioning her to follow me.**

**We walked over to them, I smiled at Collin.**

**"This is Brady, he use to eat crayons in 1st Grade," I laughed.**

**"Ha, ha," Brady snorted.**

**"Yeah, I remember," she smiled.**

**"This is Collin, you probably don't remember him, he wasn't in our classes," I said.**

**"Hey," Collin smiled at her.**

**"Hey, Collin. Why don't you show Mia her classes? Seth and I have to go meet some teacher," Brady said.**

**"Yeah?" Brady said, looking at Mia.**

**She smiled.**

**They walked off, laughing.**

**"I can't believe it," I laughed.**

**"Yeah, I know!" Brady laughed.**

**"Wow, Mia, wow. Mia and Collin," I smiled.**

**"Ally's looking," Brady warned.**

**I looked over to her, meeting her eyes.**

**Her hair was in a side pony tail, a purple blouse, black shorts, with black vans.**

**Her russted skin, it looked pretty.**

**I looked away, looking at the floor.**

**"Emily's having a boy, Levi," Brady said.**

**"Yeah, Edward and Bella are getting married September," I said.**

**"Then Jacob and Leah in May," I said.**

**"C'mon, to class," Brady said.**

**Ms. Ferrns' class was okay, I liked our tribe's history. **

**Mr. Haneek's class was quiet when I walked in, then I saw who was in my class.**

**Mia and Collin, they were sitting at a table waiting for me.**

**"Hey?" I said, sitting down.**

**"Hey, I invited Ally to sit with us," Mia said shyly.**

**"No, it's okay," I smiled at her.**

**Collin smiled at her.**

**I gulped when I felt the chair next to me move.**

**"Hey guys," Ally said quietly.**

**It wasn't like her to be shy.**

**"Hi," Mia said.**

**"Sup," Collin said.**

**I nodded at her.**

**She smiled at me, I felt bad for not smiling back.**

**It was intoduction day, the teacher wanted us to present us to the class.**

**"Mia? Do you go by Mia or Michelle?" Mr. Haneek asked.**

**"Mia," she smiled timidly.**

**"Okay, Clearwater, you go," Mr. Haneek said, pointing at me.**

**"Mia Michelle, it's pretty," Collin told Mia, causing her to giggle.**

**I stood up, facing my class.**

**"My name's Seth, I play football, I'm 16, I have a sister, and I like food," I smiled, being silly.**

**"Mm, since so many people dislike it," Mr. Haneek chuckled.**

**"Any questions for Mr. Clearwater?" Mr. Haneek asked.**

**"Yes, Abigail," Mr. Haneek said.**

**"Weren't you the guy that made some wire thing in Art?"**

**"Yeah," I said.**

**"Collin, go," Mr. Haneek said.**

**"Ugh, okay. My name's Collin, I have two sisters Cassey, and Cynthia, a dog named Wolf, I play video games, and I think that's all," Collin said, scratching the back of his head.**

**"Dude," I laughed.**

**"Seth , Collin, please don't tell me , I will have problems with you too," Mr. Haneek said.**

**"You won't have problems with us?" Collin said, sitting down.**

**People started laughing.**

**"Allison, you go," Mr. Haneek said.**

**"My name is Ally, I have one brother, I play soccer, and yeah," she said, nodding.**

**"Mia," Mr. Haneek called.**

**"My name's Mia, I have a little brother Chase, and I play volleyball," she said.**

**"Yeah? I heard about you, you have a mean spike," Mr. Haneek said.**

**Mia nodded, sitting down.**

**After a few more people, the teacher began talking.**

**"Okay, everyone here is familiar with the legends?" He asked.**

**We nodded.**

**"Okay, yeah. Some of you may know Mr. Billy Black, he is the cheif of our tribe, his son Jacob will be next cheif, when he marries this coming year. Can anyone tell me what is so speciel about a descent marring?"**

**Hailey raised her hand.**

**"Yeah?" Mr. Haneek said.**

**"The soul is combined with the other person's soul. My grandmother said Quileute weddings are very beautiful," Hailey said.**

**"Yes, because the descents from 'wolves' since they are our brothers, sons marring is very speciel," Mr. Haneek said.**

**"Clearwater, who led World War II?" Mr. Haneek asked.**

**I was caught off guard.**

**"Huh?" I said.**

**"Germany, who led their troops?"**

**"Um, . . . . . . Hitler?"**

**"Correct, when did we get involved in that war?"**

**"Wasn't it something about a pearl?"**

**"Clearwater," Mr. Haneek said, rolling his eyes.**

**I smiled at him, clasping my hands.**

**The bell rang, dissmissing our class.**

**I grabbed my binder, going out the door.**

**I walked into Jake's class, with Brady and Collin.**

**"What's wrong , Collin?" I teased.**

**It was obvious, he missed Mia.**

**"Dude, leave me alone," he hissed.**

**Brady and I laughed, going to sit down.**

**"Hey, sit down. Everyone sitting? Okay, I'm Jacob, you can call me Jake, I don't like being called Mr. Black. Welcome to Mechanic/ Wood work. Everyone atleast has a partner, yeah? Okay, first of all is there any questions?" Jake asked.**

**Devon raised his hand.**

**"What?" Jacob asked.**

**"What are we going to do in this class?" Devon asked.**

**"Work on car parts, made things from wood, things like that," Jake said.**

**"Before we start, I want to know your names," Jacob said, pointing to us in order.**

**Collin stood up, smiling.**

**"My name's-," Collin started, laughing.**

**"Sit down, I know your name," Jake laughed.**

**"Devon."**

**"Victor."**

**"Isaac."**

**"Jack."**

**"Jeremy."**

**"Zach."**

**"Richard."**

**"Brody."**

**"Okay, I can remember that. Today, I just want to see what you can do, everyone grab a piece of wood, a tool, gloves, and goggles," Jake said, handing the things out.**

**I got my things, staring at the piece of food.**

**Some were carving, some were just acting stupid.**

**"What are you making?" Collin asked Brady.**

**"I'm making a MK," he said.**

**"Mackenzie Kate," Collin and I laughed.**

**"Hey, wait. Let's compare our imprints anitials with our own," Collin said.**

**"You imprinted?" Jacob asked, only we could hear.**

**"He did, Mia Jenelle," Brady laughed.**

**Jacob smiled at him.**

**"Okay, S C with A M, right? M K H with B P, yeah? Then C H , with M M J," Brady smiled.**

**"Collin and Mia Hill," I teased.**

**"Ally and Seth Clearwater," he teased back.**

**"Shut up, that's over," I growled.**

**"Sure, sure," Brady laughed.**

**"Don't you see it? I do. Last year, you were the one trying to get her, now it's her turn," Collin pointed out.**

**"If you say so," I shrugged.**

**"It's almost Kenzie's birthday," Brady smiled.**

**"Just 17 more years left," Collin joked.**

**"Shut up, it's not like that," Brady growled.**

**"Whatever," Collin laughed, turning his attention back to his work.**

**"You still wear the bracelet Ally gave you?" Brady asked.**

**"I can't take it off, it's to hard. I just can't," I edmitted.**

**"Mm, sure," Collin teased.**

**"Dang, Brady. You're beast at this," I pointed out, he had already carved MK with flowers on his piece of wood block.**

**"Nice, Brady," Jacob said, examining the work.**

**After a few more minutes, the class was over.**

**Mr. Hall's class was okay, but boring I had no friends in that class.**

**Finally lunch came, I walked towards the lunch room.**

**"Seth! Wait, **_**please**_**," a voice I would always know cried.**

**I turned around, Ally was coming.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**My voice was always blank when I spoke to her now.**

**"P-please, w-will you s-s-it wit-th- me at lunch, today?" She pleaded.**

_**Give her what she wants!**_

_**Give her what she wants!**_

**I couldn't deny her, it was to hard.**

**"Okay," I said, walking beside her.**

**"Seth, you know I'm really sorry," she pleaded.**

**"Oh."**

**"I'll always be," she pleaded.**

**"Oh."**

**"That's all you say, I can't live with that," she cried.**

**"Well, I'm sorry, I guess," I said, getting my tray.**

**I got tacos, adding corn, fruit, and lastly milk, but it wasn't enough, that's why I brough a Monster.**

**We sat down in a booth, facing each other.**

**"Do you like your classes?" She asked.**

**"Their okay. Yours?"**

**"Their fine."**

**"Oh."**

**"How's Jake's class?"**

**"It's okay."**

**"Um, so does Collin like Mia?"**

**"I don't know. Why?"**

**"Um, i-t-t-s because that she likes him, that's all," she said, taking a bite out of the apple.**

**"Oh." Ha, Collin's doing to be so happy.**

**She started biting her lip, looking at the table.**

**"So, yeah," I said, filling the silence.**

**She smiled at me, but it didn't reach her eyes.**

**I was still mad, but I had to make her happy.**

**It was my job.**

**"Knock,knock," I said.**

**She looked shocked.**

**I waited.**

**"Wh-h-o's there?" She asked.**

**"Interputting cow."**

**"Interput-," she began.**

**"MOO!" I said, laughing at her face.**

**Brady played this joke with Kenzie, she really liked it.**

**"I don't get it," she edmitted.**

**"Interputting cow? Moo?" I said.**

**"Oh! I understand," she smiled.**

**I smiled back, I just couldn't stay mad. It wasn't in my nature.**

**Study hall was alright, especiely when Collin and I sneak into a classroom to watch TV. Collin was estatic, Mia liked him. It was like if I had told him I was giving him my Dead Space 2 game.**

**Ms. Berns, the last class, science.**

**I walked in with Mia, we had this class together.**

**"Mia!" I smiled, sitting with her.**

**"Seth!" She smiled, she was more comfortable with me.**

**"I like Ms. Berns, you will too. She's really nice and random," I smiled.**

**"Class! I don't like lazy students, I think I know everyone exept for you Mia, and Isaac, but it's alright," she smiled.**

**"I'm Juliana, I'm 25, I have a husband and a daughter, she's 4, her name's Adalyn," she smiled.**

**"Ms. Berns, can I put music?" Jeremy asked her.**

**"It's almost time to go, Study hall was long. Yeah, why not," she smiled.**

**She was so care free.**

**(Dj Got Us Fallin' In Love by; Usher)**

**"Oh! I love that song," Mia smiled.**

**"Yeah, me too. You wanna dance?" I asked.**

**Pay back Brady.**

**"Why not," she smiled.**

_**Tonight, the Dj's going us fallin' in love again!**_

_**So dance, dance, dance, like it's the last , last night of your life life!**_

**I liked Mia, she was really nice.**

**To nice for Collin, way to nice.**

**"Seth," she laughed.**

**"I know, I'm beast at dancing," I joked.**

**"Totaly," she laughed, sarcasm thick in her voice.**

**"Hear no evil, speak no evil, see no evil," I laughed, imatading the song.**

**She just laughed.**

**The bell finally rang, setting us free.**

**"What the fuck!" Collin growled, I missed like Mia.**

**"What? We danced," I said, innocently.**

**"She can dance with me," he growled.**

**"Wow, wow," Brady said.**

**"Show me that dance," Brady laughed.**

**"Yeah, Saturday," I said, knuckle touching him.**

**"Awesome, Kenzie time," Collin laughed, imatading Brady use to say at the end of last year's days.**

**"Jealous," Brady scoffed.**

**"Ugh, you wish," Collin laughed.**

**I laughed along with them.**

**Ally smiled at me, walking outside.**

**This time I smiled back.**

**

* * *

**

Hey, well 1st of all, there will be no Renesmee but there will be EJ. Aww, Mia, I messed up on the last note, I ment Meet Ms. Hill not Ms. Plains that's Kenzieee. Sorry, so yeah. There you goo. Hope you liked itt(:


	16. Chapter 16

-I'm sorry for the long wait(;

**"What did she say?" I asked Collin.**

**"Yes!" He smiled.**

**Brady and I both chuckled, nodding our heads.**

**"You owe me $10," Collin told us.**

**"Can I talk to Mia?" I really think she should reconsider, I mean I really need money for lunch," Brady teased.**

**Collin smiled, shaking his head.**

**"How was Kenzie's party?" Collin asked us.**

**"Good, Kenzie had a good time," Brady smiled.**

**"Nice, Ally and I talked, had a good time," I smiled.**

**"Getting soft on us, Clearwater?" They both teased.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"Psh, whatever! Bella's wedding is next week," I said, changing the topic.**

**"Yeah, but I thought we weren't going," Collin said.**

**"We're not, Sam , Jacob, Billy, and Sue are going," I said.**

**"Isn't your momma getting close the Charlie?" Brady smiled.**

**"I don't know, but if she's happy then I am too," I said.**

**"C'mon, let's start walking home," Brady said, putting his hoodie on.**

**The rain was starting to get heavier, so we all run to Sam's.**

**"Hey, Emily," I said, patting her bloated stomach.**

**"Hey, boys," she laughed, making us dry off.**

**"Hey, Emily. Levi," Collin said, heading for the kitchen.**

**"Look at you boys! You haven't even ran patrol, imagine the others when they get in here," she said, rolling her eyes.**

**We laughed.**

**Emily's baby was due in late December, Sam was pretty happy it was a boy.**

**Levi Uley.**

**I looked outside towards the grey sky, it was going to be super muddy.**

**After an hour, the rain stopped.**

**Sam, Paul, and Quil came inside, dripping wet.**

**"Hey! Woah there, dry off," Emily said.**

**Sam laughed, pulling her into a hug.**

**"Guys, c'mon let's go play some football," Brady said, heading outside.**

**Collin and I followed.**

**We weren't going for football this year, maybe soccer.**

**"Don't you mean rugby?" I laughed, taking my shirt off.**

**"I guess," Bady said, taking his shirt off too.**

**Collin did too, leaving us in shorts.**

**"Ready?" I said, getting the muddy football.**

**"Yeah," they said at the same time.**

**Game on.**

**The game lasted forty minutes, leaving us covered in mudd.**

**I started heading home, when I realized Ally was there.**

**"Damn it," I cursed under my breath.**

**"Seth!" She smiled.**

**I cracked a smile.**

**"What up?" I smiled.**

**"Wha- who, wow," she said, getting closer.**

**"What brings you around?" I teased.**

**"Our project for Haneek's class," she giggled.**

**"Yeah, he got switched for subjects, he teaches history now, let's go inside," I said, opening the door.**

**"Seth!" My mom gasped.**

**"Ma, can you keep Ally company while I shower?" I pleaded.**

**"I guess," she said, wide eyed.**

**I ran upstaires, turning the water on full blast.**

**I look at the water going down the drain, dark brown.**

**I washed the mudd out of my hair, turning the water off.**

**I dried myself off, changing into my sleeping shorts.**

**I went back downstaires, looking for Ally.**

**"C'mon," I smiled.**

**She followed my blushing, then I realized she wasn't use to seeing me halfnaked like everyone else.**

**"Your room is very **_**clean**_**," she teased.**

**"Yup," I laughed.**

**We sat on my bed together, getting paper out.**

**"So, what do you want to do it on?" She asked, looking around.**

**"I want to do it on the wold legends," I said, getting my pencil.**

**"That's cool, wow. Your room, it's just so interesting," she said, getting up.**

**"Messy," I laughed.**

**She went over to my wolf dream catcher, touching it.**

**"Did your dad make this?" She asked.**

**"Um, yeah," I said.**

**"It's really pretty," she said, feeling it again.**

**"You can have it," I said.**

**"No, Seth. Your dad gave this to you," she said, uneasy.**

**"But, you're my best friend, I'll sleep better knowing you sleep better at night," I chuckled.**

**"Thank you, Seth," she smiled.**

**Anything for you.**

**After we finished our project, getting some cookies my mom made.**

**"Your mom is such a good cook," she smiled.**

**"Yeah, I know," I smiled back.**

**"You should try my killer cupcakes," she winked.**

**"Really? I'm counting on it," I laughed, picking my phone up.**

**'**Collin and Mia, the beach, awe our little boy's growin' up

-Catch me if you can(;'

**I chuckled, putting it back down.**

**"Let me see," she smiled, reaching for my phone.**

**"Go for it," I said, getting another cookie.**

**"I love Brady, he's so cocky. 'Catch me if you can'?" She laughed.**

**"You know him," I laughed.**

**It was sad, everyone could outrun him in wolf form, even Kenzie.**

**"What time is it?" She asked.**

**"10, don't worry, I'll take you home," I said.**

**"Good thing it's Friday," she smiled.**

**"Yeah, hu," I smiled.**

**"Awe, I like your wallpaper, it's a cute picture of Kenzie," she smiled.**

**"Yeah, when she was learning to walk," I said, getting some milk.**

**"C'mon, it's getting late," she said, getting up.**

**"Okay," I said, getting up.**

**I opened the door, letting the cold air us.**

**"Seth, aren't you cold?" She asked.**

**"Na," I said, putting my hands in my pockets.**

**"Macho," she teased.**

**"You know me," I teased back.**

**We started walking towards her house, letting the moon light guide us.**

**"It's dark," she said, looking ahead.**

**"Awe, are you scared?"I teased, putting an arm around her shoulders.**

**"No," she laughed, her cheeks getting darker.**

**"So, how are things with Paul?" I asked.**

**"Their okay, I guess. Seth, you're really hot!" She laughed.**

**"Thanks, c'mon I know it's bugging you," I said seriously.**

**"I don't hate Rachel, I just dislike their relationship. Before she showed up, we were so close, now I barely see him. I mean he doesn't like to hang out anymore, it's always **_**I have a date with Rach, I have plans with Rachel, I have to go see Ray**_**. I mean it's not we're not even siblings," she said, looking up.**

**"You have me," I said, trying to make her feel better.**

**"Yeah, lucky me," she said sarcasticly.**

**"Forever," I teased back.**

**"Yeah, I asked him if he wanted to go swimming tomorrow, but he's going to go shopping with Rachel," she said, looking down.**

**"We can go, don't worry, we're like best friends, I'm always there for you," I said, hugging her a little closer.**

**"Yeah," she said, putting her head on my bare shoulder.**

**"We're here," I said, opening her front door.**

**"Thank you, Seth," she smiled, giving me a hug.**

**"You welcome," I smiled.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**"Brady stop!" Ally laughed, running from Brady.**

**We were at the beach, Ally, Brady, Collin, Mia, and I.**

**"Seth!" She laughed, reaching towards me.**

**I caught her, putting her behind me.**

**"Back off, Brady," I teased.**

**"Psh," Brady laughed, going to get chips.**

**"Where are Mia and Collin?" She asked.**

**"They got in the water," Brady said.**

**"Dude! I want some chips!" I said, grabbing the bag.**

**"Guys! We have more," Ally said, rolling her eyes.**

**"This is the last bag of sour cream and onion!" I said.**

**"C'mon, Seth. Let's go buy some icecream," Ally said.**

**"Okay, c'mon," I said.**

**We walked towards my mom's little store, heading inside.**

**"Seth, look at you. All covered in sand," my mom laughed.**

**"Hi, Ma," I said, getting the icecream out of the freezer.**

**"Oh, Ally. How do you handle this guy?" My mom teased.**

**"Just do," Ally laughed.**

**"Thanks, Ma," I said , heading back outside.**

**We walked the short path back to the beach, looking at Mia and Collin sitting on the blanket.**

**Collin and Sam were going to tell Mia on Christmas, hopefully everything went well.**

**"I was thinking about getting my hair cut," Ally said, breaking the silence.**

**"Why? Your hair looks pretty when it's long," I said, looking over at her.**

**"Really?" She smiled.**

**"Yeah," I smiled back.**

**"Brady, shut up," Mia laughed, falling back on the blanket.**

**Brady laughed, rolling his eyes.**

**"What I miss?" I asked, sitting down with Ally.**

**"Collin and Brady bickering," Mia laughed.**

**"Let's go cliff diving," Collin said, pointing towards the cliffs.**

**"I'm out," Ally said.**

**"Me too," Mia said.**

**"You guys can watch," Brady said, getting up.**

**Brady, Collin, and I walked up the cliffs, heading for the high ones.**

**It was quiet, to quiet.**

**"You know what it is! Black and yellow, black and yellow, black and yellow," Collin laughed.**

**We started laughing until we reached the top.**

**"Who first?" I asked.**

**"You," Brady laughed, pushing me off.**

**I wasn't stupid, I grabbed Brady and took him with me.**

**We had a fast fall, hitting the water like razor sharp knives.**

**"Ha!" I laughed over the roaring water.**

**Collin laughed from the top, diving from the top.**

**He landed on his back, slowly sinking into the water.**

**"We're tough like that," Collin joked.**

**"You're dumb like that," I told Brady, spitting some of the water out.**

**"Are you jealous?" I asked Brady, laying on my back.**

**"Why?" he asked.**

**"I was gonna ask him too," Collin said, copying me.**

**"Oh. Of Mia and Ally," he said, finally catching on.**

**I nodded.**

**"I wanna be grateful that I have Kenzie, I wish I was satisfied, but yeah I get lonely, I wish time would go faster," he said, looking towards the deeper water.**

**"C'mon, their probably waiting for us," Collin said, starting to swim back.**

**I nodded, following.**

**Later that night, I was sitting on Ally's porch with her, looking at the stars.**

**"I had fun, today," Ally smiled.**

**"Yeah, me too," I smiled.**

**"Seth, we're like best friends," she said.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I know what happened with Tommy, but I'm gonna give it another try. . . "**

**"With?"**

**"Hunter."**

**"Oh."**

**Stab me with a knife, and twist it, it would hurt less.**

**"Why don't you?"**

**"What?"**

**"You should find someone, Seth."**

**I shrugged.**

**"Don't want too."**

**"She's out there."**

**"Whatever, I gotta go," I said, getting up.**

**I started walking towards the woods, ripping my clothes off.**

**"She's out there, Seth," I heard Ally say to herself on her porch.**

_**'Not quit,' I thought, before I took off towards the west.**_**  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**"Leah! I was watching that!" I said to my sister, who had just gotten home, who also changed the TV channel.**

**"Whatever, that show's gay anyways," she groaned, taking up almost all the sofa.**

**"Excuse me!" I said, pushing her to make me some room.**

**"Stop it, dumbass!" She yelled, pushing back.**

**"I was fine, watching TV then you showed up-!"**

**"I live here too, and I have a righ-"**

**"I know you live here, and you live with Jake to, so why don't yo-!"**

**"I'm older, you have to respect me-!"**

**"Blah, blah, blah!"**

**"Shut up, Seth. All you do is whine, and complain-!"**

**"Tough talk coming from the girl who cried over a year over Sa-!"**

**"Hey! Hey! Hey, guys calm down," Mom said, walking inside.**

**"You started it!" Leah and I said at the same time, pointing it at each other.**

**"Guys, please. I had a hard day at work, please," Mom whispered.**

**"Okay," I said, settling back into the couch.**

**"What's up with you? Ever since you got with Jacob, you aren't this moody," I said, poking Leah.**

**"Just the stress," she said, looking at the TV.**

**"Mhm," I said, rolling my eyes.**

**"How are things with Ally?"**

**"I don't know anymore."**

**"Why?"**

**"She's **_**dating **_**again."**

**"You say it like if it was something disgusting."**

**"I don't mean too, but I mean is she really that freakin' blind!**

**I've been here since 9th grade, standing here.**

**Yet, she goes with the 1st douche bag that appears infront of her! **

**I'm just tired, Leah. **

**Tired of fighting.**

**Tired of trying.**

**It's really like I'm **_**fighting **_**to keep **_**trying **_**at this point."**

**"Seth, hey don't think like that. You know she has feelings for you," she said, wrapping her arm around me.**

**I scoffed.**

**"I can see where you're coming from, I like you should take a break, from her, from this, from everything. Take it easy, take everyday as it comes."**

**"It's just hard, hard, hard. I can hardly stay away from her, hard not to love her, it's just **_**hard**_**," I said, laying my head on my sister's shoulder.**

**"Everything happens for a reason."**

**"Dad use to say that."**

**"Yeah, I remember."**

**"I miss him."**

**"I miss him too."**

**"I miss the way things use to be."**

**"Yeah, life was easy."**

**"Think it'll ever be like that again?"**

**"Who knows, maybe."**

**"I miss you, Lee."**

**"Me too, buddy."**

**"I wish things didn't change, I wish **_**we **_**didn't change."**

**"Everything changes. You found her, Mom's thinking about dating again, and I'm getting married."**

**"I want Mom to be happy, again."**

**"Me too, and I want you to be happy."**

**"I am happy."**

**"She'll be with you oneday, but right now, it's not meant to be. Just take it easy, don't stress, honey."**

**"I miss you, Leah."**

**"I'm not leaving."**

**"Feels like it sometimes."**

**She turned to me, cupping my cheek.**

**"Hey, you're my little brother, I wouldn't ever let anyone hurt you, not even a 5"3, 16 year old girl," she smiled.**

**"Yeah, I guess," I laughed.**

**. . . . . **

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**I was walking to Miss Angelica's class, my last class with Brady , Mia, and Collin.**

**It was Friday, Bella's wedding was tomorrow.**

**I wondered what it would be like.**

**A vampire marring a human, wow.**

**The last week had literally killed me, I was almost just a shell by this point.**

**Monday, it seemed like a normal day, but of course Ally wasn't there. At first I started to worry, she never missed a day, so Jacob called Paul to see what was up, things got bad. Ally had ditched with Hunter, so Paul went to get here, he just wasn't planning on Ally throwing all the times Paul had ditched her for Rachel in his face. So to the conclusion, Paul almost phased infront of Ally. **

**Tuesday, I wish had gotten better. I waited for Ally like every morning, but it looked like she was still pissed about Paul, and she decided she should take her anger out on me. She put me down that day, I felt like nothing, like trash. Did she care? No. I tried not to let it get to me, she was just a stupid girl! But she was the only girl for me, she meant everything to me. So what did I do? I followed her around like a love sick puppy, begging for forgiveness. What did she give me? Another put down.**

**I didn't go Wednesday to school, instead I hung out with Leah that day, she brought me back from the darkest moments. I never had those, only on those rare moments, when your **_**imprint**_** puts you down. It was just Leah and I until Jacob got home from patrol, that was when I realized how much our relationship was changing. I ran my patrol that day, taking every step with caution. **

**Thursday, I went to school, I did my work, but I didn't see Ally. She got her classes changed, so she could be with her two fucking day **_**boyfriend**_**. I hung out with Brady, Mia, and Collin that day, trying to enjoy it. After school, I went to see Kenzie with Brady, I had to admitt, I was jealous. Kenzie loved Brady so much, her little face lit up when she saw him, so did Brady's. I traded patrols with Quil, so he could take Claire to the park, so I was stuck running patrol in the rain. It made me realize how much **_**I**_** was **_**changing. **_

**"Earth to Seth?" Mia said, patting my cheek.**

**I loved Mia, she was so sweet.**

**It made me sad, Ally and I were barely reconnecting, then that crap happened.**

**"What?" I laughed.**

**"We're suppose to be making a paragraph about us," she smiled, typing on her computer.**

**I nodded, opening a new Office Word.**

My name is Seth.

I'm 16.

I have an older sister named Leah.

I like to play football and soccer.

I love my mom, she is very important to me.

My two friends, their like my brothers; Brady and Collin.

I love on La Pus, hope you visit soon.

**"Seth," Miss Angelica laughed.**

**"What?" I laughed, as she messed up my hair.**

**"It's been half an hour! You have five minutes left," she teased.**

**"Perfection takes time," I smiled.**

**I looked over at Brady, Mia, and Collin, they were laughing, smiling.**

**I rested my head in my hands, why couldn't I just let her go?**

**My life would be less complicated.**

**I ran home, slamming the door.**

**"Anyone home?" I said, my voice echoed.**

**I saw a note on the shelf.**

Work, food's on the table.

xoxo Mom

**I went to the table, eating the fried fish my mom had left me.**

**I didn't have patrol, so I crashed on the couch.**

**I flipped through the channels, settling for some MTV show. In that time, I fell asleep, a truck passing by woke me up.**

**"Mm, Mom?" I said, hearing no one.**

**I got up, streching.**

**I felt the pain, the seperation.**

**Ally.**

**I shook my head, heading up to my room.**

**I did my homework, looking over the project Ally and I had been assigned.**

**I got a new partner, I don't even remember what she said we were doing it on.**

**I checked my phone.**

3 NEW TXT MESSAGES.

Brady:Wanna go play some soccer l8r?

Me:Tomorrow

Brady:Awesome.

Leah:Hey, you better?"

Me:Some what.

Paul:Seth, I feel like this is my fault, I'm really sorry, you know I'd change it.

Man: I understand man.

Paul: I just can't imagine what it must feel like.

Me: Trust me. You don't want to know.

**I put my phone down, pacing around my room.**

**After a while, I turned my stereo on.**

**I kept pacing, thinking.**

**"**_**The top get's higher, the more that I climb.**_

_**Cause all this bullshit, it made me strong motha' fucker!**_

_**So I pick the world up and drop it on your fucking head!"**_

**I can't take anymore, I just can't.**

**"**_**You're not as brave as you were at the start.**_

_**But it was not your fault but mine,**_

_**and it was your heart on the line,**_

_**I really fucked it up this time,**_

_**Didn't I my dear?"**_

**After an hour, I heard a soft knock on the door.**

**"Hey, sweetie," my mom smiled.**

**"Hi, mom," I smiled.**

**"How was your day?"**

**"Good, yours?"**

**"Good, I ran into Charlie and we started making plans."**

**"I'm happy you had a good day, Mom," I smiled.**

**"Dinner?"**

**"Sure," I said , walking with her to the kitchen.**

**"What did you make?" I asked her.**

**"Soup."**

**"Oh, nice."**

**We had a nice conversation, Leah was staying with Jacob tonight, so we didn't wait for her to have dinner.**

**I took a shower, getting in bed, a day without doing anything really get's to you.**

**Then that song came up, the one that really get's to me.**

**Because. . . . . . **

**That's our song. . . . . . . **

_"Here we go, come with me,_

_There's a world out there that we should see,_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer."_

_

* * *

_

_**{ So what did you think? The next one will be Bella's wedding, it'll be long, so the real relationship will be starting soon. Like the "mature 16" year old one. Ha, well thanks for reading, and I promise updates will be more frequent... (:***_


	18. Chapter 18

-Well, I kind of don't know what to write about anymore, my reviewers don't really say much anymore! Ha, well enjoy this chapter[:

**"So, how was the wedding?" I asked Jacob, sitting next to him on the couch.**

**"Good, I guess. Fancy, very classy. Nice way to wrap up this month," he said, looking at the staires.**

**"Dude, Leah is sleeping. Geez," I laughed.**

**"I haven't seen her like all day, but yeah," he groaned.**

**"So, life are they going to change her into a," I said, cutting back.**

**Jacob started to bite his lip.**

**"Well, I mean. . . . Sam is agreeing as long as nothing bad happens," he said, turning the TV on.**

**"Boo, chick flicks," I said.**

**Embry and Quil came in at that moment.**

**"Hey, peeps," Quil smiled, taking a seat.**

**"Hi," I said, focusing on the TV.**

**"The Last Song?" Embry snorted.**

**"What? I was watching it the other day with Emily, it's actually a good movie," Jacob defended.**

**"Haha, if you say so," I smiled.**

**"So what is up with patrol?" Jacob asked kind of silly.**

**"Eh, Paul's running right now, with Jared I think," Quil said.**

**"Don't you have babysitting duty?" I questioned.**

**"Tomorrow," he smiled.**

**"Where's your homies?" Embry asked me.**

**"Busy," I stated.**

**"Doing?" Jake asked.**

**"Collin and Mia are in Port Angeles, and Brady is with Kenzie," I groaned.**

**"Oh. . .," Quil said.**

**"Akward," Embry chuckled.**

**"Guys, leave him alone," Jacob smiled.**

**"Do you guys have any idea how loud you talk?" Leah asked, coming down the staires.**

**Leah had recently stopped phasing, around June, her hair was growing back, it was around her midback.**

**"And she lives," Quil smiled.**

**Leah rolled her eyes, going into the kitchen.**

**Jacob got up, following Leah.**

**"Get you some of that," Embry laughed.**

**Jacob snorted, shaking his head.**

**I settled my focuse back on the TV, gripping my can of Fanta in my hand.**

**"You're a man of few words, Seth," Embry said.**

**"Yeah, I guess."**

**"What brings? Other than Paul's sibling," Quil said.**

**"I don't know, all my friends are old? The only ones my age go hang out with their soul mates?" I laughed, picking up the remote.**

**"We're not old! 19 is young," Embry said, looking out the screen door.**

**"Where's your mom?" He asked.**

**"With Charlie, I guess," I said.**

**"Your mom and Charlie are getting **_**close**_**," he stated.**

**"She's happy," I said.**

**"Seth Swan, it has a nice ring," Quil laughed.**

**"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes.**

**I flipped through the channels, looking over the two idiots on the arm chairs.**

**I put my shoes on, getting up.**

**"Where are you going?" Embry asked, replacing me on the couch.**

**"Walk? Something productive," I said, heading outside.**

**"Leah! I'm going out," I said.**

**"Better wear a jacket working those streets," Jacob laughed back.**

**"Mhm," I said.**

**"Jake!" Leah laughed.**

**I went straight, heading in particular direction.**

**I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.**

1 NEW TXT.

Brady: Hey, come over.

Me:Where you at?

Brady: Kenzieee's.

**I took off to the east, running through the mudd.**

**I came up to Sadey and Dustin's house pretty fast, I went inside.**

**Sadey and Dustin were young, they wanted to have fun, and having a full time babysitter [Brady] let them live their "young" adult lives.**

**I walked into their small living room, sitting down with Brady and Kenzie.**

**"Ba-ey! Ool, it on geen!" Kenzie giggled, landing Brady a block.**

**"Hey, Kenzie," I said, ruffling her hair.**

**"No! Enzie's hewr no oush!" She said, glaring.**

**"Someone has attitude," I laughed.**

**"Yeah, so what have you been up to?" Brady asked.**

**"Being lazy," I yawned.**

**"Has Ally text you?" He asked, turning back to make sure Kenzie was okay.**

**"Yeah, but I don't look at them," I said, clasping my hands together.**

**Kenzie stood up, going towards me with a brush.**

**"Me bush Say's hewr!" She laughed, hitting my head with the comb.**

**"Yay," I said.**

**"When are her parents getting home?" I asked.**

**"In a few minutes, Sadey just texted me," he confirmed.**

**"How's lover boy?"**

**"With his lady."**

**"Haha, wow. He hasn't been without her since he asked her out!"**

**"I know! And I thought I spent to much time with Kenzie!" Brady laughed.**

**"Kenzie, can I ask you something?" I asked the small little girl.**

**She just kept "brushing" my hair.**

**"You're only like 12 months old, how in the world are you capable of talking?" I laughed, shaking her.**

**"She has been exposed to the blabber mouth," Brady laughed.**

**"Stay away from Collin," I laughed.**

**"Co-in," she said, resumming her brushing.**

**The following week went by well. I didn't run into Ally at school, she was trying to find me, but I knew how to make my way around.**

**It wasn't until Thursday.**

**"Seth! Seth!" Ally screamed from the other side of the street.**

**"What Ally?" I asked, crossing the road.**

**"Hey."**

**"Hi."**

**"Look, I'm sorry about the other day."**

**"Okay."**

**"So we're cool."**

**"I really don't know anymore."**

**"Are you serious! We've been friends for so long."**

**"I know, it's just that. Our friendship isn't just normal."**

**"Seth, look I said I'm sorry."**

**"I didn't say that I didn't accept."**

**"You sure are acting like it!"**

**"I-I don't know what to say."**

**"Seth, please."**

**"What?"**

**"You're different."**

**"How!"**

**"You act different."**

**"Yeah, I am. It's called growing up, Meraz."**

**"Hunter and I broke up."**

**"Oh."**

**"Really? That's all you're going to say!"**

**"Yeah, I guess."**

**"What do you guess!"**

**"At this point, I don't even know. I'm just getting tired of this! US! What are we? What! I'm there when you need me, when you look back, but when I turn, I see **_**no one**_**."**

**"Are you being serious?"**

**"100%"**

**"I have been there for you!"**

**"Name one time."**

**"See you can't," I said, my eyes tempting to spill.**

**"I give you what I can."**

**"Yeah, but sometimes have you asked yourself, maybe my supposivly **_**bestfriend**_** needs someone too?"**

**We were both heated up, both hot headed.**

**Her Paul was coming out, her temper, and my rare ,rare, rare one was coming too.**

**[Love The Way You Lie; R&E]**

**"You can't imagine my pain! You can only hear what it feels like! Your pain is nothing compared to mine," I told her.**

**"Really! You're going there!" She growled.**

**"Go ask Hunter!"**

**"Shut up, Seth!"**

**"Why should I? Why? Why me?"**

**"Seth, you know I love you!"**

**"Ha! Like if you really knew what that meant!"**

**"I do!"**

**"What? What does it mean then!**

**"You don't know either!"**

**"You don't know me!"**

**"Maybe it's best to go our seperate ways, to just forget about this!"**

**"Maybe it is!"**

**"Do-do you want that?" She didn't.**

**I didn't.**

**"Not as much as you seem to!"**

**"I don't!"**

**"I'm just tired of it! It's like a real relationship! Like you promise you'll change but you don't! You don't Ally!"**

**"Seth!"**

**"I really do love the way you lie," I hissed.**

**"You don't meant that!"**

**"You don't know that."**

**"You don't know me."**

**"Ha! Really?"**

**"Just shut up! This is your damn fault all of this!"**

**[Little Lion Man; M&S]**

**"Mine!"**

**"Yes, yours!"**

**"How?"**

**"It just is!"**

**"You were brave at the begining! So, what are you know!" I challenged.**

**"Are you saying this is my fault?"**

**"Why not?"**

**"Just, just, just! Just because it was your heart the one that took the blow, it doesn't have anything to do with me!"**

**"You really **_**fucked**_** it up this time!"**

**"What?"**

**"I'm done."**

**"I-I don't understand."**

**"I'm done. This was stupid, just dumb."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Nothing, just go back to dating douches who treat you like shit, go."**

**"You- you don't meant that."**

**"Yeah, I do! They treat you like you're trash, when you're so much more, but no! You go for them! For those idoits!"**

**I wanted to say more, but I couldn't.**

**I had already gone to far.**

**"Seth! Answer me," she pleaded.**

**"What?"**

**"Fine, whatever!"**

**"Okay."**

**"Leave."**

**"Is that what you really want?"**

**"Yeah, it is!"**

**"This will be the last time you see me, as me. As **_**your **_**Seth, last time, Allison," I said, walking back.**

**Her eyes were watery, just like mine.**

**"I. Don't. Care."**

**Goodbye, for real.**

**"Goodbye," I said, running into the woods.**

**I heard her fall to the sidway and I heard her cry.**

**What was I to do?**

**I phased, ripping my clothes, taking only what was left of the pants with my phone in it.**

_"Jacob, what are you doing?" I asked._

_"Going over to the Cullens."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Bella and Edward are back, just going to check up on them. Wanna come?"_

_"Yeah, sure."_

_"You okay?"_

_"I don't want to talk about it."_

_"Are you su-?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Okay, okay."_

_We started running until we came into their land, phasing back just a few miles from their house._

_"_**Edward?" Jacob and I asked at the same time.**

**He was outside but he looked different.**

**His eyes were black and he looked **_**paler**_**?**

**"What- what's wrong?" I asked.**

**"I made the worst mistake of my existence,"he hissed.**

**"Which was?" Jacob encouranged on.**

**"I-I feel like an animal, a monster," Edward growled, falling to the ground.**

**"What happened?" Jacob asked.**

**"How could I be so stupid?" Edward hissed.**

**"Just tell us what happened?" Jacob growled.**

**"Why don't you come and see?" The little vampire known as Alice chimed in.**

**"What?" Jacob asked, clearly confused.**

**"You heard me, dog. Come in and see," she said, opening the side screen door for us.**

**I followed Jacob inside, leaving Edward outside.**

**"Jacob's here? I want to see him," Bella's cracking voice demanded.**

**We turned to the living room, before we went inside, Jacob gave me one of his "**Be careful" **looks.**

**"Fine," I said under my breath.**

**Rosalie was sitting beside Bella on the couch, Esme was knitting, Emmett was flipping through the channels on the tv, and Carlisle was upstaires.**

**"Jacob,"Bella's voice called.**

**She was wearing a big, long sleeved shirt, it looked huge on her.**

**She was pale, sickly pale.**

**Thinner.**

**Her hair was in a ponytail, although many strands were hanging loose.**

**Her arms were around her belly.**

**Her belly.**

**"B-bella?" Jacob whispered.**

**My eyes focused on her belly, she was-was **_**pregnant.**_

**"Jacob. Let me explain. Guys, give us a minute?" Bella asked her little group.**

**Rosalie went up to Jacob, wagging a finger in his face.**

**"Listen-, don't try a**_**nything**_**, because I will tear you to s**_**hredds**_**, dog," the blonde hissed.**

**Jacob stepped back a little, nodding.**

**"Point taken," he said.**

**After the group left the room, Jacob went up to Bella, so I followed behind him.**

**"B-b-bella?" Jacob asked.**

**"Jake, it's okay," Bella said, trying to smile.**

**"You-'r-r-e so different," Jacob whispered.**

**"I'm the same, it's just the little person inside of here," she tried to laugh.**

**"You were gone such a short time," Jacob stated.**

**"I know, but my baby, well she isn't normal."**

**"It's a **_**girl**_**?" Jacob asked.**

**"Well, it might be, it could be. Little Renesmee,"Bella smiled at her swollen stomach.**

**"**_**Renesmee?" **_**I blurted out.**

**"Yeah, I made it up, a unique name for a unique baby," she smiled.**

**"Wh-what if it's a boy?" Jacob asked.**

**"I-I don't know yet," she said.**

**"Bella, I just-," Jacob began, before Edward walked in.**

**"Jacob, can I speak with you for a moment?" Edward asked Jacob.**

**"Edward," Bella warned.**

**"He'll be back, I promise Love," he smile at Bella.**

**They left me alone in the room with Bella, just standing there.**

**I looked around, feeling akward, so I sat down next to Bella on the couch.**

**I smiled at Bella.**

**"How are you, Seth?" She smiled.**

**"Good," I said, I could hear the baby's heartbeat, it was faster than Levi's.**

**"Any girls?"**

**"Um, no."**

**"That's suprising. You're a very good looking boy."**

**"Thanks, so when is she due?"**

**"Around the 5th of October."**

**"Well, that is very fast for her to grow."**

**"Yeah, I know. You want to feel?"**

**Um, should I?  
**

**"Um, yeah sure?"**

**She took my warm hand into her cold one, she put it on her stomach, resting it there.**

**It happened fast.**

**A swift move, well the baby was half vampire.**

**"Wow," I said.**

**"Yeah, pretty fast," she said, before Edward and Jacob came back inside.**

**Jacob looked different.**

**His eyes were different, they were darker.**

**His shorts were torn.**

**It had only been seven minutes.**

**"Seth, I want to speak with you," Jacob said, ordering me outside.**

**We went outside, looking at each other.**

**"Go home," he ordered.**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"Go. Home."**

**"What? Why?"**

**"Seth, look just go home."**

**"Not until you tell what's going on."**

**"Sam knows about Bella's baby, he isn't on it's side, their planning an attack, I don't want you to get hurt, so go!"**

**"What? No! Are you crazy? You're gonna take on the whole pack!"**

**"I have the Cullens' support!"**

**"So, you have mine too! I don't want them to kill her either!"**

**"You're just a child! Go back to La Push!"**

**"I am not! I imprinted, when you do that you see things differently!"**

**"What about Ally!"**

**"What about her? She made her choice, I came with you because I didn't want to be there, get rejected again. Jacob, I'm not leaving," I said, growling.**

**He ran a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated.**

**"What about Leah?" I asked.**

**"I-I don't know, Seth. But you have school."**

**"So? I can make up during summer."**

**"You're not leaving, are you?"**

**"Nope."**

**"This isn't like your video games, one bad move and you're dead, no restart button."**

**"That's how life works."**

**"Fine, Seth. Stay here, fine."**

**I nodded.**

**Jacob went back inside with the Cullens, so I stayed on the back porch, swinging on the porch swing.**

**I pulled my phone out of my pocket.**

6 NEW TXT MESSAGES.

Leah: Where the hell are you! Where's Jacob!

Leah: I can't believe Jacob! Tell him to stay there, because if he wants to choose some mutant over me then fine! But you! Come home!

Brady: Dude! I can't believe you aren't coming back! Sam is beyond pissed!

Collin: Wow, Clearwater finally goes against the rules.

Leah:Get your ass home!"

Leah:Seth, I'm very serious! GET HOME

1 NEW TXT MESSAGE.

Ally: Seth, I'm sorry. Where are you? Everyone is worried about you, I'm sorry.

**I scoffed, where was the " I didn't mean it", because I didn't see it.**

**I turned my phone off, putting back in it's place.**

**Right now, I didn't need anyone or anything.**

**I looked at the only clothing I had, my jeans, nothing else.**

**I looked at my necklace, it held the bracelet Ally gave me, but she just never noticed that I still wore it.**

{**Ba**ck**Gr**ou**nd**Mu**si**c}

[**(M**um**f**o**rd & S**on**s- T**h**e C**a**v**e)**]**

It's empty in the valley of your heart  
The sun, it rises slowly as you walk  
Away from all the fears  
And all the faults you've left behind

The harvest left no food for you to eat  
You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see  
But I have seen the same  
I know the shame in your defeat

But I will hold on hope  
And I won't let you choke  
On the noose around your neck

And I'll find strength in pain  
And I will change my ways  
I'll know my name as it's called again

Cause I have other things to fill my time  
You take what is yours and I'll take mine  
Now let me at the truth  
Which will refresh my broken mind

So tie me to a post and block my ears  
I can see widows and orphans through my tears  
I know my call despite my faults  
And despite my growing fears

But I will hold on hope  
And I won't let you choke  
On the noose around your neck

And I'll find strength in pain  
And I will change my ways  
I'll know my name as it's called again

So come out of your cave walking on your hands  
And see the world hanging upside down  
You can understand dependence  
When you know the maker's hand

So make your siren's call  
And sing all you want  
I will not hear what you have to say

Cause I need freedom now  
And I need to know how  
To live my life as it's meant to be

And I will hold on hope  
And I won't let you choke  
On the noose around your neck

And I'll find strength in pain  
And I will change my ways  
I'll know my name as it's called again.

**"Seth! Wake up," Jacob said, shaking me.**

**"What happened?" I said, looking around, it was already night time.**

**"You fell asleep, c'mon," he said, pulling me up.**

**"Where are we going?" I asked.**

**"Woods," he shrugged.**

**"Why?"**

**"It's what you wanted, to be here, so live here," he said, taking his shorts off to phase.**

**I did the same.**

"Why is it so quiet?" I asked.

"We aren't part of the pack anymore, it's only you and I," Jacob said.

"Oh."

"Last chance, Seth. You can go back."

"No, Edward is my friend, I'm going to help him."

I started going towards the river, settling down beside it.

Jacob came next to me, doing the same.

"I miss Leah, I hope we can do this," Jacob said.

"Yeah me too," I said, closing my eyes.

After Jacob was asleep, I opened my eyes.

Ally, I miss you.

* * *

Yes, there you have it...


	19. Chapter 19

_**"But why are they coming?" I asked Jake, troting next to him.**_

_**"Convince you to go back home," he said.**_

_**"Again?"**_

_**"Yup, maybe this time you'll listen."**_

_**"Not a chance."**_

_**"C'mon, we're almost at the border."**_

_**I could see Embry, Sam, and Paul there, in human form.**_

_**"Let's phase back," Jacob said, going towards the bushes.**_

**I changed back putting the same clothes I had been wearing for a week, now.**

**"Seth, Jacob," Sam said, tighting his jaw.**

**"What? I'm not holding him here, he's here on his own," Jacob said, crossing his arms across his chest.**

**"Seth, Sue and Leah are worried about you," Embry said.**

**"Kid, stop being stupid and come home," Paul growled.**

**"It's my choice," I growled back.**

**"What about Allison?" Paul demanded.**

**"What about her?" I asked.**

**"She thinks you ran away!" Paul growled.**

**"Oh, I don't know," I said looking at the floor.**

**Just then, Brady and Collin came out of the bushes.**

**"Dude, come home," Brady said, putting his hands in his pockets.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"Ally said she's sorry, she's really torn up," Collin said.**

**"Guys, if I wanted to come home, then I would," I growled.**

**"Seth, this is your last chance," Sam said.**

**"And I don't want it," I said.**

**"Jacob, this means you are no longer allowed on our side," Sam said, Alpha voice.**

**"I understand."**

**"Away from Leah, Billy, everyone on the reservation. As for you, Seth. Stay off our lands, away from your school, away from Allison," he said.**

**I nodded.**

**Collin and Brady looked at me, I met their eyes.**

**"I'm sorry," I mouthed.**

**I bet I looked different to them, all covered in dried mudd, hair a mess, and just a pair of cut offs.**

**Jacob and I walked back in silence, looking at the ground.**

**"Does this mean they won't attack anymore?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, more likely," Jacob said.**

**I went back to our little hide out, picking my phone up, it only had one bar of battery left.**

3 NEW TXT MESSAGES.

Leah: Seth, please come home!

Brady: Dude, please come home.

Ally: Seth, I'm really sorry, please come back.

**These txts were nearly an hour ago, meant for when Sam was barely coming.**

**We went over to the Cullens, standing in the doorway.**

**Alice come up to me, shaking her little head.**

**"You need a bath, and new clothes," she said, pointing to us both.**

**"No, Alice. It's okay," I said.**

**"Esme!" She smiled.**

**"Dears, Alice is right," Emse smiled, coming into the room.**

**So I got a shower, along with new clothes, and then Rosalie called me down with her and Bella.**

**"Yes, Rosalie?" I asked, looking at her.**

**"I don't very much like you, but you're just a baby in my eyes, and you're missing your education, and that just won't do. Please take a seat and grab a book," she instructed.**

**Great.**

**I looked over at Bella who was napping in Edward's lap, her belly creating a mountain over the blanket.**

**"The Great Depression, The Cold War, and The Russian Revolution, I want oral reports, now," she said, looking down at me from where I was sitting on the floor.**

**"Um, I can't remember," I said, scratching the back of my neck.**

**Rosalie gave me all my school lessons that night, enough to catch up.**

**It was midday, I was outside climbing a tree, it's when I heard Jacob running towards me.**

**"Seth! Go stand guard at the door! Bella's baby thing is going to be born!" He growled, running back inside.**

**I stood by the door, I could hear Bella's screams, skin tearing, a baby taking it's first breath.**

**I heard a soft cry, followed by Bella's heart slowing.**

**"Go!" I heard Edward hiss.**

**I stood there, shocked.**

**The baby had a strong heartbeat, then I heard footsteps.**

**The pack was here, all glaring at me, in wolf form.**

**I gulped.**

**Where was Jacob?**

**The black wolf stepped foward, a challenge.**

**I wasn't going to phase.**

**He growled.**

**I looked at him, eyeing him.**

**Dudes, next time it'll be longer! iPromisee! **


	20. Chapter 20

__

**"S-sam! Stop," I screech towards the black wolf.**

**I'm not afraid,I'm not.**

**I won't phase, I just won't.**

**Jasper , Jacob and Emmett come outside to the porch.**

**Jacob sends me inside, I can hear a fast heartbeat. Rosalie is holding the hybrid, she's feeding it.**

**She puts the thing on it's side, burping it.**

**It's a boy, he has big brown eyes, and Edward's face.**

**I can hear Bella's heartbeat changing.**

**I wait inside for at least half an hour, hearing them discuss.**

**Then I hear my name and I step outside.**

**"Seth, for now we are allowed back in La Push in late November, since the child seems like it is no harm," Jacob tells me.**

**I count the days down, every hour.**

**I can't wait to see Ally.**

**I can't.**

**Then the day to go home finally arrives, no more living in the woods.**

**Tonight is the Winter dance and I've decided to be the bigger person.**

**I walk inside my house, Mom and Leah bash and hug me.**

**They missed me and I missed them.**

**I go and shower, getting ready.**

**Leah is eating Jacob out, his head is down, but he kind of deserves it.**

**I'm wearing a flannel shirt, dark jeans, and my hair is nicely spiked.**

**I knock on her door.**

**I can smell her.**

**I've missed her so much.**

**To much.**

**I hear light footsteps coming down and she opens it.**

**She stand there, her eyes big, she's wearing old soccer sweats, a big oversized California shirt, and her hair is in a messy bun.**

**She stares at me, her eyes reflect me.**

**It's tension.**

**"Look at you! I can't take you to the Winter dance like that!" I smile at her, pulling her into a tight hug.**

**She smiles softly.**

**"Are you for real?" She smiles, pulling away.**

**"Yeah, c'mon Ally, the past is the past. We can start a new future, you have an hour and a half! Go get ready!" I smile at her, watch her let me inside and run upstaires.**

**I turn the TV on, watching some news program. **

**I get my fully charged phone out.**

Me to Brady : See You at The Dance!

Me to Collin : See You at The Dance!

2 NEW TXT MESSAGES.

Brady: Are You 4reals! C U There!

Collin: Hell YeaH! Nice To have You BACK BRO!

**I smile, thinking about them. **

**It's been so long, I miss my brothers.**

**I can hear Ally blow drying her hair, I feel so happy now.**

**Things are going normal now, Bella and her son, EJ are doing good. He isn't dangerous, the only thing that isn't normal about him is that he's half vampire and he grows really fast.**

**Bella is now a vampire, she's happy for the least.**

**Finally I heard Ally's door open, it had been at least the time I had given her.**

**She came down the staires, she looked really pretty.**

**She had curled her hair, she was wearing a dark jean skirt, and a sleeveless yellow top. **

**"You look pretty," I smiled.**

**"Really?" She smiled.**

**"Yeah, come one let's go," I said.**

**I had borrowed my dad's old truck, Mom didn't use it much.**

**We both buckled in, I started the truck.**

**"So, what happened all this time?" she asked, fixing her skirt.**

**"Um, just stuff. Nothing important, really," I shrugged.**

**"You were gone, for so long. Sue acted like nothing was wrong, something was up," she said.**

**"It was nothing, I just went with Jake for some time. My dad's death was strating to watch up with me, I just needed to get away; think. I'll be honest I thought about you **_**alot**_**. I thought about the things we went through and I decided to be the bigger person," I told her, biting my lower lip.**

**"I missed you, Seth. Really, I did," she said.**

**"I mean it's a new start. Catch me up, how is everyone?" I asked her.**

**"Kenzie's good, she can run now, and she can say Brady. Mia and Collin are good their relationship is working out really great. Brady is good, he's turning more quiet, dedicates more time to Kenzie since she'll be getting a new sibling next year, her parents want them to be close in age," she said.**

**"I'm happy for them," I smiled.**

**"Yeah, Levi's almost here, just a few more days," she smiled.**

**"Yeah, I heard about that," I said.**

**We arrived at the community center.**

**Mia was outside with Collin and Brady, waiting for us.**

**Mia had her hair curled very curly, it was in a side pony tail, she was wearing a long v-shaped vest dress, it was navy blue, she was wearing black pumps with it.**

**Brady was wearing a flannel shirt like me, except his was American Eagle and it was dark blue, Collin was to except he watched Mia's dress.**

**We got out, walking over to them.**

**"Seth, it has been a while," Brady smiled.**

**I nodded, smiling lazy.**

**"We missed you, man," Collin said.**

**Mia smiled and nodded.**

**"C'mon, let's go inside," I said, leading Ally inside, entwining our arms.**

**Collin did the same to Mia.**

**We bought out tickets going inside.**

_"Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me  
Hey boy, I really wanna be with you  
Cause you just my type  
Ooh na na na na  
I need a boy to really take it over  
Looking for a girl to put you over  
Oooooh, oooooh_

Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me  
Hey boy, I really wanna be with you  
Cause you just my type

Ooh na na na na  
I need a boy to really take it over  
Looking for a girl to put you over  
Oooooh, oooooh

Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name  
Whats my name, whats my name!"

**"C'mon, let's dance!" I heard Ally roar over the music.**

**"Okay, let's go!" I told her, leading her to the dance floor.**

**We danced the next five songs, then finally she got tired and we went to eat.**

**"Oh, my gosh!" She smiled, putting her drink down.**

**"What?" I said, putting the chips down.**

**"Seth, let's dance this song! I really like it!" She smiled, pulling on my arm.**

**"Okay, let's go then," I said, getting up.**

__

So baby don't worry  
You are my only  
You won't be lonely  
Even if the sky is falling down  
You'll be my only  
No need to worry  
Baby are you down? _[x5]_  
Down, down  
Baby are you down? _[x5]_  
Down, down  
Even if the sky is falling down

Just let it be  
Come on and bring your body next to me  
I'll take you away (ay)  
Turn this place into our private getaway  
So leave it behind, cause we have a night to get away (away, away)  
So come on and fly with me  
As we make our great escape  
So why don't we run away

**After that dance, Ally went to dance with her friends, leaving me with Brady and Collin.**

**"I'm glad you're back, we really missed you," they said.**

**I nodded.**

**"Me too, but this is like a fresh start," I told them.**

**They nodded.**

**Then our song came up, I smiled as it began to play.**

__

Here we go, come with me  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

Let's fly  
Up, up here we go  
Up, up here we go  
Let's fly  
Up, up here we go, go  
Where we stop nobody knows, knows

Where we go we don't need roads, roads  
Where we stop nobody knows, knows  
To the stars if you really want it  
Got, got a jetpack with your name on it  
Above the clouds in the atmosphere, phere  
Just say the words and we outta here, outta here  
Hold my hand if you feeling scared, scared  
We flying up, up outta here

Here we go, come with me  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,

Let's fly  
Up, up here we go, go  
Let's fly  
Up, up here we go, go, here we go  
Where we stop nobody knows, knows

**"You wanna dance?" I asked Ally from behind.**

**She turned around, smiling and nodded.**

Baby, we can stay fly like a G6  
Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks

Girl you always on my mind, got my head up in the sky  
And I'm never looking down feeling priceless, yeah  
Where we at, only few have known  
Go on the next level, Super Mario  
I hope this works out, Cardio  
Til' then let's fly, Geronimo

Here we go, come with me  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

Nah, I never been in space before  
But I never seen a face like yours  
You make me feel like I could touch the planets  
You want the moon, girl watch me grab it  
See I ain't never seen the stars this close  
You got me struck by the way you glow  
I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh

Here we go, come with me  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

Let's fly  
Up, up here we go, go  
Let's fly  
Up, up here we go, go  
Where we stop nobody knows, knows, knows

**After the dance, things got good. We went on Winter Break, so I had escaped school for another month.**

**Emily had Levi just a few days later, he looks just like Sam.**

**On Christmas Eve, the pack had a big party at my house, since it's the biggest.**

**"Hey, Merry Christmas," I smiled at Ally, who had just arrived with her mom.**

**"Thank you," she smiled, handing me a small box.**

**I handed her a small bag.**

**"Open it," she smiled.**

**I opened it.**

**It was a watch, Rolex.**

**"Thanks, Ally."**

**"You're welcome."**

**"Open yours."**

**"Okay."**

**It was a small necklace, it was a star.**

**"Awe, Seth it's very pretty. Thank you," she smiled.**

**We sat down, eating Emily's cookies.**

**"Brady, nwo!" We heard a soft voice scream, Kenzie started running away.**

**She was laughing, Brady was chasing her.**

**"I'm gonna get you!" He smiled, going after her.**

**She hid under my legs, smiling.**

**"Where's Kenzie?" Brady laughed, scooping her up.**

**"Hee!" She smiled.**

**"Awe, he's so nice and sweet to her," Ally smiled.**

**I nodded.**

**I noticed Ally was looking at Rachel who was holding Levi.**

**"You don't like Rachel," I said.**

**She said nothing, just kept looking.**

**"She took my brother," she said.**

**"I'm sorry," I said.**

**"It's okay, you have nothing to apologize for," she smiled.**

**"Paul loves Rachel," I said.**

**"I know, but she's always with him, always. He never has time for me, never," she said, putting her cup down.**

**I looked down, unsure of how to answer her.**

**"Hey, I'll be right back," I told Ally, going over to Brady.**

**"Are Sam and Collin telling her today?" I asked.**

**He nodded," As we speak."**

**"Oh."**

**We waited, Sam came back but Mia and Collin didn't.**

**Sam said it went well, they were just getting some things straight.**

**Then it was midnight, Christmas Day.**

**The week that followed went good, Mia was getting along with our secret.**

**Sure, she asked me alot of questions about Ally, like why I didn't tell her.**

**I tried to explain it the best I could.**

**She tried to understand.**

**Then before I knew it, It was New Years Eve.**

**We were at Emily's house this time.**

**I was holding Levi with Kenzie next to me.**

**"Baby?" She asked, pointing to Levi.**

**I nodded.**

**"Awee," she smiled, leaning against me.**

**I smiled, looking at her.**

**"Levi dink mik," she stated, pointing at him again.**

**"Oh, really?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Where's Brady?" I asked.**

**"He wen to eat diner," she smiled.**

**"Kenzie, you'r so cute," I smiled, tickling her with my free hand.**

**She started laughing.**

**"Set! S-t-t-p iht!" She laughed.**

**"Shh! You're gonna wake up Levi," I laughed.**

**"You fult!" She smiled, hopping off the couch.**

**Ally ruffled Kenzie's hair, taking her place on the couch.**

**"Awe, he's so cute," Ally cooed, taking Levi into her arms.**

**"Yeah, looks just like Sam," I said.**

**"I know," she smiled.**

**He started to wake up, and fuss.**

**"Ahh! Ahh!" Levi started crying, really loud too.**

**Sam came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands off.**

**"Shhh, it's alright Levi," he cood, rocking his little son.**

**"Did this guys pinch you?" He played.**

**"She did," I smiled, pointing to Ally.**

**Sam smiled, shaking his head.**

**"What? No!" Ally said.**

**Sam took the baby to Emily, dissapearing into the kitchen.**

**After a few hours, Ally and I went outside.**

**"It's almost the new year," she smiled.**

**I nodded.**

**We could hear Paul's voice counting down.**

**"10!**

**9!**

**8!**

**7!**

**6!**

**5!**

**4!**

**3!**

**2!"**

**I** **started ****to bite my lip, of course Emily hanging Missal Toes outside, on the porch.**

**I had a second to think; a second that would change my life.**

**She was looking at me, I knew what she wanted me to do.**

**She grabbed my cheeks in her hands, pulling me down a little.**

**I pressed my lips to hers, a New Year kiss.**

**"Happy New Year," I smiled at her.**

**She was blushing dark, I was probably too.**

**"Thank you, Seth. You too," she smiled.**

**

* * *

**

Yup, there you go. I think this year is gonna be interesting. Oh, and I need a name for Kenzie's brother. Anything go good with Mackenzie Kate?


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry, messed up. Brady is Braydon not Brandon. Ha..

**

* * *

**

**(3rd Person)**

**"Lee, calm down," Seth Clearwater smiled at his older sister.**

**It was her wedding day, Leah had asked Seth to walk her down the isle, to give her away to her soon-to-be husband; Jacob.**

**The day was oddly sunny, they had chosen the day well.**

**The bride was dressed in white, of course, her dress was sleeveless, it was puffy. Her hair was curled into a beautiful crown with bangs in the front, her veil already in place.**

**Her face was beautiful, but today it stood out with makeup, she looked unique.**

**Her brother had already entwined their arms, ready to go.**

**Infront of them, two small girls waiting in their white flowergirl dresses. **

**The little girl, she was one and a half, her hair had been pulled in a crown, decorated by flowers, her small gold necklace stood out, reading '**_Mackenzie Kate'_**.**

**The other girl, she was already three, her hair was wavy, it hung down her back, it had sparkles in it, her dress matched the little girl's, her bracelet read '**_Claire Hope'_** on it.**

**"You ready Lee?" Seth asked his sister one last time.**

**She half nodded.**

**"Go," Seth whispered to Jared, who was on the other side of the doors.**

**Jared ordered the pianoist to begin the song, the one heard in movies, in life, in almost all weddings.**

**The church doors opened, revealing a small church with the bride and groom's friends and family.**

**The groom; he was looking at his bride, smiling at her. He looked over at his best men, Embry and Quil, then at the bridemaids, Sadey and Kim.**

**The boy waiting to lead his older sister down the isle scanned the room, he found what he was looking for.**

**The young teenager was smiling at him, she had her natural straight crazy black hair down, she wore a knee-length white sleeveless dress, it had a black bow going around it at her waist, Allison Leigh Meraz.**

**He smiled back.**

**Mackenzie Kate and Claire Hope began their walk down the isle.**

**Braydon Plains was infront, waving Mackenzie Kate foward so she wouldn't wonder off, and mess up.**

**Seth counted under his breath, then five seconds later, he followed after the small girls.**

**All eyes were for the bride- the future Cheif's wife.**

**Her russet face grew redder under their stare, but then she found **_**his**_** face and she didn't care anymore.**

**After fourty seconds they reached the front of the isle.**

**Seth placed Leah's hands in Jacob's, he smiled at Jacob.**

**"I'm giving you my **_**only**_** sister," Seth told Jacob, smiling.**

**"I will take care of her," Jacob smiled back.**

**Seth nodded, sitting in the front bench next to Sue and Charlie, Billy, Rachel, Paul, and Rebecca were next to them.**

**Sue smiled and patted Seth's hand.**

**"Darly beloved, today on this beautiful day we are here to gather this young couple in marriege. Quileute soulmates, they will forever be joined. Today is a day of celebration, we are here to witness two souls become one. **

**We now will exchange vows." **

**The Priest smiled, looking at Jacob.**

**[**_The First One Is In Quileute]_

**"You will always be my love, my only. I promise to care for you, protect you, and together be the chief couple. You will be my Alpha female, I love you.**

**[**English Now]

**"Leah Clearwater, I love you.**

**I promise to care for you, cherish you in every way possible, and never let you go. **

**I'll make you happy, always.**

**I promise to be what you need, I promise to provide you with everything, and be with you when you need me. I promise that I'll never break you heart."**

**Now it was Leah's turn.**

_[Quileute]_

**"I promise to be your soul mate, I promise to serve my tribe with you by my side, I promise I'll be a good female alpha.**

**I'll never let you go either."**

_[English]_

**"Jacob Black, I love you.**

**I promise to care for you, to be everything you need.**

**I'll be a wife, anything.**

**My love for you is like a fire that will never die."**

**"Jacob Ephraim Black, do you take Leah Clearwater to be your wife, in sickness, health, or any given situation?"**

**"**_**I do**_**."**

**"Leah Clearwater, do you take Jacob Ephraim Black to be your husband, in sickness, health, or any given situation?"**

**"**_**I do**_**."**

**"By the power invested in me, I declare you husband and wife.**

**Jacob, you may kiss your bride."**

**Jacob smiled, cupping Leah's face and planting a kiss on it.**

**"I now present you, Mrs. and Mr. Jacob Ephraim Black."**

**Everyone started clapping.**

**Jacob and Leah smiled, holding hands. They were now together for life.**

**The whole audience headed to the beach, where there are a tent cover, tables and chaires inside.**

**Seth Clearwater stuffed his hands in to his tux's pants' pockets. He smirked, looking over at Allison Meraz who was sitting at a table finishing her fried salomen.**

**He walked over to her table, she was sitting alone.**

**He spoke a sweet greeting, smiling at her.**

**She smiled back, inviting him to sit.**

**He sat.**

**They talked.**

**They laughed.**

**Then Jacob led his new wife to the dance floor, to dance the song, and many more.**

**After half an hour, he invited her to dance.**

**She smiled and agreed.**

**She wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms went around her waist.**

**He smiled down at her.**

**She smiled back.**

**The bond that held them together was stonger when it was physicall contact.**

**The song was slow, it was romantic.**

**The Council, The Pack, and the newly wedd couple smiled apon the sight of them.**

**They all knew that one day, they were going to be at the young teenagers' wedding.**

**Seth whispered something to Allison, making her smile.**

**He took her hand, leading her outside. It was dark now, twilight to be exact.**

**He took his shoes off, she did too.**

**They walked into ankle deep water, laughing.**

**She secretly loved him, she sectretly wanted him.**

**He loved her, he told her.**

**He wanted her, he made it obvious.**

**They walked back to the beach, sitting down in the sand.**

**She ran her hand through it, then writing on it.**

_You're My Best Friend._

**"Forever," Seth Clearwater's deep husky voice smiled, looking at his imprint.**


	22. Chapter 22

**"I can't believe I'm doing this," I smiled, sinking into my seat.**

**"Mhmm," Collin murmured, two seats away.**

**"Collin," Mia said, leaning into him from her seat.**

**That moment, Ally came back from the bathroom.**

**Ally and Mia had talked Collin and I into coming to the movies with them. Until now, they'd told us we would be watching Never Say Never.**

**Girls.**

**"How much more time?" Ally asked.**

**"About three minutes," I told her.**

**A few minutes later, the movie started.**

**I felt proud of myself, sitting through a movie like that for more than an hour.**

**The closing credits appeared on the screen, making the theatre lights start to turn back on.**

**I got up and streched.**

**"I can't believe the people here re-played it four months after it came out," I laughed.**

**Ally stood up, picking up the empty bucket of popcorn.**

**"It was a good movie," she smiled.**

**"Sure," I said, heading for the exit.**

**Collin and Mia had already gone ahead.**

**"It's summer, got any plans?" She asked.**

**"Workin' in my momma's store," I said.**

**"And?"**

**"That's about it," I told her.**

**"What about you?" I asked her.**

**"Stayin' here," she said.**

**We got to the main lobby and went through the big front doors.**

**"We should go running," she suggested.**

**"Really? When?" I laughed.**

**"Monday morning," she smiled.**

**"It's cold in the mornings," I pointed out.**

**"C'mon, at the school track," she smiled.**

**"I guess," I said, unlocking the truck.**

**She got in, nodding.**

**I took the main exit out, taking the shortest way home.**

**"Are you gonna do football next year?" She asked.**

**"Nope."**

**"Why?"**

**"Don't feel like it."**

**"But you're so good."**

**"They can do without me."**

**"If you say so."**

**"What about you?"**

**"I'm gonna stop doing sports."**

**"Why?"**

**"I'm gonna start taking part time classes at Forks High, and their after school."**

**"Which ones?"**

**"Child Development and Computer Design."**

**"That's great," I said, I pulled up to her little drive way.**

**"See you on Monday?" She smiled.**

**"Yeah," I smiled.**

**She got out, walking to her porch and waving to me.**

**I smiled back, turning the truck around.**

**The air in June was clean, it was crisp.**

**It was different.**

**I stopped at Brady's house, getting out.**

**He was outside in cutoffs, cleaning against a wall.**

**"Hey," I said, touching fists.**

**"He okay?" I asked.**

**He shook his head.**

**"How's your mom taking this?"**

**He shrugged.**

**"Are you alone?"**

**He nodded.**

**I sat down on the grass, looking at him.**

**He sat down next to me, his eyes watery.**

**"At least he came home," I pointed out.**

**He nodded, wrapping his arms around his legs.**

**"I wish I could tell you it'll be okay, but the first couple of days is the worst," I told him.**

**"He sh-shouldn't have g-g-one in the first place," Brady said, trying to hold his emotions back.**

**"He's 24, he knows what he's doing," I said.**

**"If-if he wa-was like us, he wouldn't be-," he said, his hands covering his face before his eyes became waterfalls.**

**Brady's brother Isaac, he was in the Army. He use to live in Georgia, going to the university their before he got depolyed. Isaac had been hurt badly in combat and they had sent him home, here to the rez. He was in the hospital right now, there was nothing left to do for him.**

**Isaac and Brady were close brothers, Brady couldn't even embrace the word death, much less see it happen.**

**"Brady, just go back to the hospital," I told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.**

**"I-I can't!"**

**"You can, you can control yourself if you try, think of Kenzie," I told him.**

**He ran a hand through his hair.**

**"I can't even think of her, right now. I can't go back to see Isaac, because if I do it'll just be harder," he said, closing his eyes.**

**"Sadey and Dustin are going to the hospital," I told him.**

**"W-why?"**

**"Dustin and Isaac played baseball together, remember?"**

**He nodded.**

**"Sadey would love it if you stayed with Kenzie."**

**He nodded, standing up.**

**We headed to Sadey's house, pulling up.**

**Sadey and Dustin were already on their way out, Brady and I went inside to find Kenzie waiting.**

**"Brady!" Kenzie smiled, running to him.**

**He scooped her up, giving her a sad smile.**

**"Wha's wrong?" She asked him, putting her little arms around his neck.**

**"Nothing, c'mon kiddo, it's late," he smiled, taking her to her room.**

**I heard giggles coming from Kenzie's room, then nothing.**

**I went in their, just to check.**

**Brady was asleep on Kenzie's bed, with Kenzie laying on his chest.**

**She was sound asleep, her little cheeks red from Brady's bodyheat.**

**I closed the door slowly, going home.**

**The drive home made me think.**

**My mom and Charlie were getting close, to close. She was happy, but what would happen if she married him?**

**What would happen to me?**

**Leah and Jacob already lived in a little house near the border line, so that left me.**

**I got home a little late, Mom was the hospital with Brady's parents.**

**I crashed in my bed, closing my eyes.**

**I woke up in last night's cloths, I went to the kitchen, getting my phone.**

**I called my mom.**

**"Seth?"**

**"Any news?" I asked.**

**"They don't think he'll survive past today," she said.**

**"Oh, I'll head over there later," I told her.**

**"Oh, take care," she said.**

**I hung up, sitting on the counter.**

**It was Sunday, nothing to do.**

**I ate some cereal, then I headed out for patrol.**

**Patrol was quiet with Embry and Paul.**

**Nothing to talk about, nothing to see.**

**After patrol I went over to see Emily, and Sam.**

**I walke inside, seeing Sam and Levi on a blanket on the floor.**

**"Hey, Seth," Sam said, propping up on his elbows.**

**"Hey," I said, sitting on the couch.**

**"What brings you around?" He asked.**

**"I had nothing to do, nothing to e**_**at**_**," I smirked.**

**"Of course," Emily smiled from the kitchen.**

**"How's Brady?" Sam asked.**

**"Bad," I said.**

**"Poor Brady," Emily said, setting the table.**

**I nodded.**

**Emily made pasta and salad for lunch.**

**I headed to the hospital after that.**

**Brady's parents, Brett and Iris where there, with Mom, Sadey, Dustin, and Collin's parents, Adam and Jessyka.**

**Isaac was barely hanging on, he was in ICU.**

**After a few hours, I went back home with my mom, Brady, Iris ,and Brett stayed the night, the doctors told us Isaac wouldn't pass through the night.**

**Mom and I walked into the living room, it was quiet.**

**We had a little dinner, then I headed off to bed.**

**I got up early in the morning to go running with Ally.**

**I dressed in basketball shorts, an under armour shirt and old sneakers.**

**I wasn't really gonna run, just fast walk compared to how fast I could run.**

**I met her at the school's track, she was wearing shorts, and a black hoodie sweater.**

**"Dang, Seth. You look different in that shirt," she said, waving at me.**

**"I guess?" I smiled.**

**"Ready?" I smiled.**

**She nodded and started jogging.**

**"C'mon, slowpoke," I laughed, picking up a worm.**

**"S-Seth! You better not!" She yelled, running faster.**

**"You better run!" I teased, following after her.**

**She ran fast, after all she was mid-field in soccer.**

**After a few minutes, I stopped, I sat in the bleachers and drank some water.**

**"C'mon, Ally! I dropped the thing like two minutes ago!" I laughed.**

**"Ha, ha. Not funny," she said, sitting next to me.**

**We talked all morning, laughing and having a good time.**

**I went to see Brady at his house after that, I took Collin with me.**

**Iris let us in, she was crying. Brady was in his room.**

**Collin and I went in there, trying not to have sorry eyes.**

**Brady was in there, punching his punching bag that hung from the cieling.**

**"Hey, man," Collin said, putting his hands in his pockets.**

**"Dude, let's talk," I said, letting my arms hang loose at my sides.**

**"Nothing. To. Talk. About." Brady said, sitting on his bed.**

**"Man, you knew it was going to happen," Collin said.**

**"Yeah, I knew," Brady growled.**

**"It'll be okay, it'll get better after a while," I said.**

**"Sure," Brady growled.**

**"Man, don't think like that! Isaac wants so much for you, you are gonna be put in honor classes, next year! It'll be okay," Collin said.**

**"That doesn't do anything for me," Brady said.**

**"I can never leave this place, no matter how hard I try, Isaac was lucky, he got to see the real world," Brady growled.**

**"Stop acting like a baby, Brady! You aren't the only one stuck here, and for crying out loud, you have Mackenzie!" Collin growled.**

**"You can't ask for more," I told him.**

**"Please don't tell me you'd trade Kenzie for Isaac because you wouldn't! In a few months when Kenzie's brother is born, she'll need you and this will be second for you!" Collin said.**

**Brady nodded.**

**Junior year started, things got better. Brady got better, things with Ally got better. **

**Kenzie's brother, Channing Jackson are born a few months early.**

**Sadey and Dustin were with him at the hospital when they could, leaving Kenzie to bond more with Brady.**

Okay, guys. I'm getting kind of tired of writing about Ally and Seth in friendship. I need a vote, should they keep being friends or should they be more?


	23. It Begins

**I followed Ally up Forks High's steps, carrying her books.**

**"The main office is this way," she said, opening the glass doors.**

**I walked in behind her, the cold air hitting us.**

**"It's big," I said.**

**"Yeah, huh," she smiled.**

**We went up to a lady, she was plump and blonde.**

**"Ah! You must be Allison, welcome to Forks High," the lady smiled.**

**"Thank you," Ally smiled, handing her the transfer papers.**

**"I see you have your books, aren't you Susan's boy?" The blonde asked.**

**"Yeah," I nodded.**

**She nodded.**

**"Okay, well I see you've decided to enroll full time here?" **

**"Yes, ma'am," Ally smiled.**

**"Classes are first thing Monday," she smiled.**

**"I know, thank you," she smiled.**

**I waited as Ally went to put things in her new locker.**

**I looked around, they had new bulletins since November was arriving.**

**"Okay, we can go now," she said.**

**I stood up.**

**"Wanna go see Channing?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, aren't Kenzie and Brady there?"**

**"Yeah, c'mon," I said.**

**We drove to the small hospital on the main entrance of Forks.**

**Brady and Kenzie were in the hospital's little play area.**

**"Brady! No dolls! Boo!" Kenzie giggled, clapping her hands.**

**"Hey, man," I said.**

**"Hey, I'm on Kenzie duty," he said, pointing to the little girl.**

**"Her parents?" Ally asked.**

**"Her mom's with the baby, her dad's at work. He's been pulling extra hours," he said.**

**"When do you get off Kenzie duty?"**

**"Well, Sam's got me pullin' shifts around 7, so maybe in a few minutes, it's barely 5 and I need to get some homework done," he said.**

**I nodded.**

**Sadey came out of the main hallway, pulling her hair into a ponytail.**

**"Thank you, Brady. You save me so much time," she smiled, picking up Kenzie.**

**"It's no problem, you know I love watching her," Brady smiled.**

**Ally and I left, heading towards First Beach.**

**We started walking along the shoreline, she held my hand after a while.**

**"So. . ." Ally laughed.**

**"So?" I laughed.**

**"I don't know," she laughed.**

**"Ally," I whined.**

**"What?" She whined back.**

**"Am I your best friend?" I asked her.**

**"Yeah," she smiled.**

**"Only best friend?"**

**"Apart from Mia."**

**"Your my best female friend," I smiled.**

**"**_**Female?"**_

**"Yeah."**

**She wiggled her eyebrows at me.**

**"What's your favorite song?" She asked.**

**"Random much?" I teased.**

**She rolled her eyes at me.**

**"Um, lemme think. It would have to be. . . ." I paused.**

**"Just Can't Get Enough," I smiled.**

**"Black Eyed Peas?" She asked.**

**I nodded.**

**"What about you?" I asked.**

**"Dear John, Taylor Swift."**

**"That's a long song," I said.**

**"I know, you've heard it before?"**

**"Yup, Mom plays some radio station and it comes on when I work at her store."**

**"**_**Long where the nights," **_**she smiled.**

**"**_**When my days once revolved around you**_**," I finished.**

**"You know it!" She giggled.**

**"Yeah," I smiled.**

**She smiled, looking over at the waves that were starting to come in.**

**We walked in silence for a few minutes.**

**"You wanna get some icecream?" I asked her.**

**"Yeah, sure."**

**We walked up towards my mom's little store, opening the front door, making the little bell cling.**

**"Seth, that you?" Mom asked.**

**"Yeah, it's me."**

**"Hi, Ms. Clearwater," Ally smiled, waving at my mom.**

**"Hey, there."**

**We got some icecream from the freezer, heading to the picnic tables near the shore.**

**I sat the bucket between us, handing her a spoon.**

**"So," she smiled.**

**"That seems to be your favorite word," I laughed.**

**She nodded, smirking.**

**The sun had set, so it was getting a little dark.**

**"The icecream's melting! Seth, get your hand out of it!" She laughed.**

**I started laughing.**

**"It's getting late," she said.**

**"S'okay, I'll walk you home," I said.**

**She nodded.**

**We threw the icecream bucket away, heading home.**

**Her house was on the far edge of the rez, so it was far away.**

**"Thank you, Seth," she smiled, standing on her porch.**

**"Your welcome," I said, standing infront of her.**

**We stood there.**

**In silence.**

**Just standing.**

**I could hear her heart speeding up.**

**She started biting her lower lip.**

_**Here's a shot.**_

**I leaned in, just pressing her lips to mine.**

**Simple.**

**I put my hands on her hips, just holding her.**

**Her hands were on my neck, clutching at my hair.**

**She start giggling.**

**"What?" I smiled.**

**"You taste like strawberry," she smiled.**

**I laughed.**

**"Bye, Ally," I smiled.**

**I saw her blush, I wondered if she could see mine.**

**"Bye, Seth," she smiled, walking into her house.**

**I smiled, as big as I could.**

**It felt, well **_**nice.**_

**I phased behind the small woods, shredding my shorts.**

_**"Well, well," Jacob said, covering the far east.**_

_**"What?" I smiled.**_

_**"Nothin' Romeo, take the south, Brady just left. It's just us, activity is low," he said.**_

_**"K," I said.**_

_**"I went to see EJ today," he said.**_

_**EJ was sitting in a sandbox, clapping his little hands. Bella and Alice were watching from the side in sunchaires.**_

_**He looked about four now, his features looked more older, more like Edward.**_

_**"Any news?" I asked.**_

_**"He's still growing, but nah."**_

_**"How's Leah?"**_

_**"She's good, she was watching TV when I headed to The Cullens."**_

_**"Ohh."**_

_**"How's Ally?"**_

_**"I just dropped her off."**_

_**"I see. . ."**_

_**"Yuppp."**_

_**"I heard Channing is going home soon."**_

_**"Yeah, Brady might actually get a break."**_

_**"He doesn't complain though, he loves it. It's doing him good, since the whole Isaac thing happened."**_

_**"Yeah, that's true."**_

_**"You know, Rachel's going back to Washington University in a few days."**_

_**"No way. What about Paul?"**_

_**"He doesn't want her to go, but she still has her scholarship and she doesn't want to throw it away. She'll just be gone for like five months, then she'll come back on some kind of break."**_

_**"Poor Paul."**_

_**"Yeah, he's gonna be in a bad mood."**_

_**"Ughh."**_

_**"Come on, start already."**_

_**"Fine."**_

_**I took the far part, running over it as fast as I could.**_

**. . . . . . **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

**The next day was rainy, very rainy.**

**I woke up around noon, but it felt like night time.**

**The sky was it's usual grey, along with the clouds.**

**I walked towards the kitchen, wiping the slobber off my face.**

**"Seth, breakfast is in the fridge," Mom called from the porch.**

**She was reading a book, hearing the radio.**

**I took out the topper that held my cold breakfast out of the fridge.**

**I threw it in the microwave, pushing the buttons.**

**I rubbed my groggy eyes, yawning.**

**I heard my phone vibrate, making it hit against the counter.**

**I flipped it open, looking at the name.**

Ally.

Hey, what are you doing later?

Me: Nothin', why?

Ally: Well, I wanted to ask you somethinggg.

Me:Which is?"

Ally: Rachel's leaving tomorrow morning, so Mom and Paul are having this dinner for her, and I asked my mom if I could invite you. She said it was okay, please come. It'z gonna be awkward.

Me:Yeah, sure. What time.

Ally: 7, You're The Best!

**I closed my phone, setting it down.**

**I took out a bottle of water, chugging it down.**

**I put clean shorts on, heading outside.**

**"Hey, Seth," Mom said, looking up from her book.**

**"Hey, Momma."**

**"Where you off to?"**

**"I'm going to Collin's or Brady's."**

**"Oh, okay. Got patrol, tonight?"**

**"No, but Ally invited me to dinner and since Charlie's going over, I thought it would be cool to give you guys some space."**

**"Thank you, son. You're very sweet."**

**I nodded, heading out.**

**I walked toward's Brady's, meeting Collin halfway there.**

**"Hey, man," I said, punching his shoulder lightly.**

**"Hey, thought I'd run into you," he said, putting his hands into his pockets.**

**"No Mia, today?"**

**"Nope, she went somewhere."**

**"Oh, well that sucks."**

**"Yeahh," he whined.**

**We got to Brady's, letting ourselves in.**

**"Brady! You in here?" Collin shouted.**

**"Dude, sh!" I hissed.**

**"Basement!" Brady yelled.**

**We went through the tiny house, taking the staires down.**

**"What the fuck are you doing down here?" Collin asked, going down the basement staires.**

**"Nothin', my mom's washer broke so I'm trying to fix it," he said, wiping his hands off.**

**"What's wrong with it?" I asked.**

**"Don't know, but it has like alot of soap dried up or something, it's really messy," Brady said.**

**"Well, hurry up. I wanna do something," Collin said, sitting on a toolbox.**

**"Hold on," Brady said, rolling his eyes.**

**After Brady finished trying to fix his mom's washer, she headed to Emily's house.**

**Levi was sitting infront of the screen door.**

**Waiting for Sam.**

**"Hey, Levi," Brady said, carefully opening the door, making sure not to hit him.**

**"Dadda," Levi said, pointing towards the door.**

**"No, it's Collin," Brady said.**

**"Hey, guys," Emily said, coming from the hallway.**

**"Hey, where's Sam?" Collin asked.**

**"He went to get some things, he should be back soon. Were you boys looking for him?" She asked.**

**"Nah, just thought we'd drop by, we're heading towards Port Angeles, going to the dirt bike place," Collin said.**

**"I'll tell him you boys stopped by," she said, picking up Levi.**

**"Mam! Dadda," Levi said, pointing at the door.**

**"He'll be back soon, sweety," she cooed at her baby.**

**We headed out, taking Collin's dad's beat up truck.**

**We drove for a little while, having all four windows down.**

**We got to the dirt bike place around four so it meant I had around two hours left.**

**We rented our bikes and took off.**

**The helmets were a must use, not a choice.**

**We rode for almost an hour, just being reckless teenagers.**

**I took my helmet off, shaking my hair so it would unstick from the sweat on my face.**

**"Guys, c'mon. It's getting late," I yelled at Brady and Collin.**

**"Ugh, hold on," Brady said, getting off his bike.**

**"It's almost six, I gotta get home, I told them.**

**"Sure, I've got patrol at eight," Collin said.**

**We drove back, almost half asleep.**

**I jumped in the shower, scrubbing the dirt out of my hair.**

**I put on a tight black shirt on, along with dark pants.**

**I headed toward's Ally's house, walking slowly.**

**I knocked on the front door, biting the inside of my cheek.**

**Ally's mom opened the door, a normal smile on her face.**

**"Seth, I'm so glad you're here," she smiled, letting me inside.**

**"Thank you," I smiled.**

**I sat down at the table with Ally and her mom, Scarlet.**

**We waited for Paul and Rachel to arrive.**

**We had a nice little conversation about the movie, Where The Wild Things Are.**

**Rachel and Paul arrived at that moment, making dinner actually start.**

**"Scarlet, it's nice to see you," Rachel smiled, hugging Scarlet.**

**"All in good times," Scarlet smiled.**

**"Ally, hey there," Rachel smiled, waving at Ally.**

**Ally nodded.**

**"Seth, I didn't expect to find you here," Paul said, raising an eyebrow.**

**"I invited him," Ally jumped in.**

**"Well, let's get dinner started," Scarlet smiled.**

**Dinner started quiet, with Rachel talking about how she was going to get her life back on track at college.**

**"I just wanna get my life settled, well school wise, then I can settle down family wise," Rachel said.**

**"You guys plan on getting married?" Ally asked.**

**"In the future," Paul said.**

**"Oh," Ally said, nodding.**

**Dinner started to get awkward.**

**"Ally, I'm free next week," Paul said.**

**"I'm starting Forks High next week, so I'll be busy," she said.**

**Paul nodded, looking away.**

**"Rachel, how's Jake these days? I haven't seen him much," Scarlet asked.**

**"He's good, happy with his married life."**

**"That's nice," Scarlet smiled.**

**Paul started talking about how he was getting a new job.**

**I looked over at Ally, smiling at her.**

**She smiled.**

**She grabbed my hand, putting her thumb up.**

**"**_**Thumb war**_**?" I mouthed.**

**She nodded.**

**I smiled.**

_**"One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war**_**," she mouthed.**

**I let her win.**

**Once.**

**Twice.**

**Three times.**

**"**_**You're letting me win!"She mouthed, pushing my hand away.**_

**I started lauging, shaking my hand.**

**Paul coughed, getting our attention.**

**"Is there something you guys would like to tell us?" Rachel asked us.**

**"We're just playin' around," I laughed.**

**After dinner, Scarlet took Rachel outside, leaving Paul inside with us.**

**"So, what do you guys do around here?" He asked.**

**"Nothin'," Ally said.**

**"Well," Paul said.**

**"Well?" I asked.**

**I looked over at Ally, who was looking back at me.**

**Awkward moment.**

**Rachel left on Sunday, leaving behind a very sad Paul.**

**The end of November came, followed by early December.**

**Little Levi turned one.**

**The Cullens moved to Canada.**

**It was a few days before Christmas, the weather was turning colder.**

**"I'm gonna ask her," I told Brady and Collin.**

**"Whatever, you're gonna chicken out," Brady said, stuffing fries in his mouth.**

**Collin was sitting on the table of the bench, his arm around Mia.**

**"Guys," Mia said, rolling her eyes.**

**"Watch him piss his pants," Collin laughed.**

**Brady laughed, knuckle touching him.**

**I shook my head at them, taking a bite out of my hamburger.**

**"Seth," Mia said, shaking her head at them.**

**"I know," I said.**

**Collin rolled his eyes.**

**Lunch at school wasn't the same without Ally.**

**Especialy now that we could eat outside, in this weather.**

**I got up, throwing my food away.**

**"Awe, Seth. We're just kidding!" Brady yelled after me.**

**I laughed, taking off toward's my science class.**

**It was my last class, my last time to think.**

**I took my seat in the back of the class.**

**I took my phone out.**

Ally.

Me:Hey, what are you gonna to tonight?"

Ally: Nothinnnnn.

Me: There's this Xmas light show Brady's takin Kenziee to, you wanna go?

Ally: With Knzie & Brady?

Me:With Meee.

Ally: What time.

Me: Nine's gooood.

**"Seth Clearwater!" Mr. Greuie yelled.**

**"Huh?" I asked, looking up.**

**"I asked you if you could pass out the science books in the back," he repeated.**

**"Sure," I said, getting up.**

**I got ready that night, dark new jeans and a new light green fannel shirt.**

**I went to pick Ally up around 8:30.**

**She was wearing a long sleeved red dress, with white pumps, and her natural hair was down.**

**She got into the passenger seat of my truck, smiling.**

**"Where are Kenzie and Brady?" She asked.**

**"Brady's driving Kenzie," I said.**

**"Oh, okay," she smiled.**

**I was really gonna ask her?**

**Really?**

**We got to the Christmas light show in minutes, the scene was very pretty.**

**The whole area was covered in lights, it was very bright.**

**There was alot of little kids.**

**"C'mon," I told her, taking her hand to guide her through the crowd.**

**We got to the food center, which was also decorated.**

**We bought hot chocolate, sitting down on a porch swing.**

**"I love this time of year," she smiled, starting to swing.**

**"Yeah, festive time," I said.**

**"Do you hear that?" I asked her.**

**"Hear what?"**

**"The music."**

**"It's-it's Dear John!"**

**"Yeah," I smiled.**

**"**_**Dear John, I see it all know that you're gone. Don't you think I was to young to be messed with?"**_** I smiled, putting my arm around her.**

**She laughed, resting against me.**

**"Ally, I wanna ask you something, but you gotta be really honest with me," I told, tilting her chin up.**

**"What?" She asked, biting her lower lip.**

**"Ally," I began.**

**She looked at me, her eyes serious.**

**"Ally, I really like you, alot. **

**I-I**

**I want you to my girlfriend," I told her.**

**Her cheeks got **_**red**_**.**

**Really red.**

**"You know I'll say yes," she smiled, kissing my cheek.**

**I put both of my arms around her, nuzzling her neck.**

**She giggled.**

* * *

Characters on my profile!(:

I think Brady and Mia are the prettiest of them all(:! Well to me, lemme know what you guys think[:


End file.
